Pretending
by WildHope83
Summary: He would be there for her no matter what because he was exactly what she needed, even though she didn't know it yet. He'd pretend he only wanted to be her friend until she was ready for more because she was worth it. PaulOC; COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

So, I'm back! I really didn't think I'd come up with another story so quickly, but an idea came to me and before I knew it I had everything planned out and the first chapter written. I usually wait to post until I have at least the first three chapters written, but I wanted to get your thoughts on my new story. It's another PaulOC story since I can't seem to get away from the tempermental wolf. I was thinking of doing a JacobOC story, which I think I might try after this one, but I went with Paul once again. I hope you like the first chapter, and PLEASE let me know what you think! Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Twilight.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Camilla Monroe felt as big as a house as she practically waddled down the aisle of the small grocery store in Forks, Washington. Being a young woman of twenty, single, and seven and a half months pregnant in a town about the size of the head of a pin was not easy. Especially when it was the small town Camilla had grown up in and vowed to never come back to unless it was for a weekend or holiday to visits her parents. Now, she was back until further notice and living with her parents.

Coming home at the end of her sophomore year at NYU, Camilla had been beyond nervous since she had yet to break the news of her pregnancy to her parents. Granted, she had only found out a few weeks before she boarded the plane home but she knew her parents were going to be beyond disappointed with her.

Thankfully, that night when she sat down with her parents and, in tears, told them about the baby, they didn't yell at her, they didn't tell her they were disappointed, and they didn't give her the cold shoulder. Her mother, Teresa, and her father, Peter, simply took turns hugging her and assuring her that everything was going to be all right. Though her parents were supportive and had been at her side every step of the way, the father of Camilla's unborn baby had been anything but.

Her now ex-boyfriend, Travis, had all but called her a whore and said the baby wasn't his the night she told him before he told her it was over between them and walked out of the coffee shop. He had even gone so far as to change his cell phone number and turn his friends, and his sister, against her. After two weeks of hang ups and name calling, Camilla threw in the towel. If Travis, a twenty-three year old, was going to act like a twelve year old and not take responsibility for his part in their child's life, than he didn't deserve to be a part of the baby's life. She didn't care how hard it was going to be or how scared she was, she wouldn't let her baby suffer. She'd make it work and she'd make sure her son or daughter would know just how much he or she was loved.

"Camilla?" a voice asked as Camilla was standing in front of the cereal section trying to remember the brand her mother had asked her to pick up since she had forgotten the list. "Camilla Monroe?" the voice asked and Camilla finally looked away from the cereal boxes to see one of the last people she ever wanted to see in her current condition. "Well, I don't believe it," Jessica Stanley said with a light scoff as she walked over to Camilla. "How are you?"

"Fine," Camilla said, feeling awkward, as Jessica surveyed her. It didn't matter that Camilla was wearing a rather bulky jacket, it was obvious to see that she was pregnant and as Jessica's eyebrows quirked and glanced at her bare left hand, Camilla swore she saw a smirk on her lips as Jessica looked at her.

"Are you home for winter break from NYU?" Jessica asked and Camilla internally sighed. She knew that Jessica _knew_ that she wasn't home for winter break. Jessica's mother was one of the town's gossips, and Camilla had no doubt that Mrs. Stanley had already informed her daughter of Camilla's 'mistakes' and lectured her daughter not to do the same.

"Actually, I'm taking a bit of break from school for a while," Camilla said and Jessica nodded before she gestured to Camilla's stomach.

"That's too bad, but I see congratulations are in order," Jessica said and Camilla's right hand moved to her stomach.

"Thanks," Camilla said.

"I can't believe you're pregnant," Jessica said. "I couldn't imagine having a baby right now. There is _so_ much that I still want to do before I tie myself down with a family; but you and your boyfriend must be looking forward to having a family."

"I'm looking forward to being a mom, but I can't say that the baby's father is all that happy about him or her," Camilla said.

She had never liked Jessica, and it was obvious the brunette hadn't changed since high school. Jessica had been a year ahead of Camilla in high school, but their school was so small it didn't really matter because everyone knew everybody and was always in someone else's business. Camilla didn't care if she was going to give Jessica a little more fuel to add to the blazing rumor fire that was already circling her, she wasn't going to lie.

"He broke up with me when I told him I was pregnant." The smugness seemed to slowly leave Jessica's expression and Camilla swore she saw pity in the other young woman's eyes. "It was nice to see you again, Jess, but I need to finish the shopping and head back home before Mom calls Chief Swan to look for me." She grabbed a random box of cereal before tossing it into her cart and moving down the aisle, leaving a loss for words Jessica behind.

Camilla quickly finished her shopping as fast as she could before checking out. Graham, the younger teenage cashier, offered to take out her bags but she declined knowing she could handle the two bags on her own. She walked out of the store and over to her mother's van with a soft sigh as she blew her dark bangs from her eyes. She had to be careful as she walked given the freshly fallen snow that had made everything a bit slippery, and thankfully she had made to the car safely before she was on her way home.

Sighing as she drove, she ran her left hand through her hair. She was on edge from her very brief conversation with Jessica and she needed to calm herself down. Her emotions lately had been a regular rollercoaster lately and if she didn't get herself into check her mother wouldn't let her leave the house again until the baby actually came. It had taken her a half an hour just to get Teresa to agree to let her run to the market for the few things they needed, and if she came home a wreck, she knew she'd be confined to the house and only be allowed to leave for her doctor appointments.

Ten minutes later, Camilla got herself together just as she pulled into her parents' driveway and parked the van in front of the closed garage before she clamored out of the van and grabbed the bags out of the backseat. She waddled her way to the side door that would take her into the mudroom which would lead her into kitchen of the modest two story house. She walked up the steps and opened the door before sighing at the warmth that wrapped around her.

"Mom? Dad?" she called as she gently kicked the door closed and wiped her boots on the mat in front of the door. "I'm home." Just then her father, Peter, was at the doorway that led into the kitchen.

"Let me get those, Millie," her father said and Camilla smiled at him before he took the bags from her.

"Thanks Dad," she said and he smiled at her as she unwound her scarf from her neck. She took off her jacket while Peter winked at her and moved into the kitchen. She laughed and hung up her jacket and scarf before she slipped off her boots and pulled her sweater down over her stomach.

"How did you get your mother to let you out of the house on your own?" Peter asked and Camilla laughed quietly.

"It wasn't easy, but I talked her into it after playing the stir crazy card," Camilla said as she moved to help her father unload the few groceries that she had picked up. Peter chuckled and shook his head before he returned his eyes to the bag in front of him.

"What's this?" her father asked as he held up the box of Captain Crunch cereal and Camilla realized that she had most definitely grabbed the wrong kind of cereal in her haste to get away from Jessica. Camilla blushed lightly before she shrugged and took the box to put it away in the pantry.

"I felt like something sweet for in the morning," she said and her father chuckled before he shook his head. "Where's mom?"

"Right here," Teresa said as she walked into the eat in kitchen with the house phone in hand. "You'll never guess who just called," she said as she sat at the stool resting in front of the side island.

"Who?" Dad asked while Camilla folded up the empty bags and put them under the kitchen sink next to the small trash can.

"Sue Clearwater," she said and Camilla smiled at the woman's name. Camilla had always liked Sue, and thanks to the occasional Saturday summer afternoon that her family used to spend at First Beach, Camilla knew both Clearwater children well enough. However, she hadn't seen either one of them in roughly four years. Her last two years of high school were spent buried in books to make sure her grades were good enough to get a few scholarships for college and the last two years she'd been busy at college and now dealing with the chaotic mess her life had become because she fell in love and gave in. "Charlie asked her to marry him a few months ago and she wants me to do their wedding cake."

"Seriously?" Camilla asked and both her parents looked at her with raised eyebrows. "I meant the part about Chief Swan asking her to marry him, not about the cake. Everybody knows Mom's bakery is the best within a hundred miles of here."

"Well, they have been seeing each other for a while," Teresa said. "I'm really not surprised. They make a good couple, don't you think?"

"Oh the best," Peter said dramatically making Camilla laugh as she ran her hand down her stomach while Teresa clicked her tongue in annoyance at her husband before she looked at Camilla.

"Their wedding is actually coming up pretty quickly, which is why she called me at home," Teresa said. "Thankfully they want a simple three tier cake and nothing too fancy, but they don't know what flavor they want. Would you mind going to her house tomorrow with a few samples with me? I could use the extra hands."

"Why can't she come to the bakery?" Camilla asked with a small frown and Teresa laughed lightly.

"She twisted her ankle yesterday and is laid up," Teresa said and Camilla smiled. "Would you mind helping me so Mindy and Tracy can handle the bakery?"

"I don't mind," Camilla said honestly. She'd do just about anything to get out of the house again.

"Good," Teresa said with a smile. Camilla smiled at her mother until a sudden kick by the moving baby both startled and hurt her at the same time. Gasping, Camilla's hands moved to her stomach as she hunched over slightly.

"Millie?" Peter asked quickly, his left hand going to rest on her right shoulder and she heard her mother practically knock the stool she was sitting on as she got up so quickly.

"I'm okay," Camilla said as the baby continued to move around and kick every once in a while. She lifted her head and looked at her parents. "The baby just caught me off guard." Her parents visibly relaxed and Peter's hand left her shoulder before Teresa smiled and held out her hand. Camilla nodded and watched as her mother put her hand on her stomach to feel the baby moving around. It was a surreal moment, but one that was not uncomfortable.

Camilla was certain that it didn't matter if Travis was in the baby's life or not. He or she was definitely going to be loved and he or she would know nothing else but that.

* * *

"I'm okay, Mom, don't worry," Camilla said as Teresa started to fuss with her to make sure she was okay on the slippery walkway that led to Sue Clearwater's house in La Push. "Go. I'm right behind you," Camilla said as she gestured with her chin towards the house and followed her mother with a few of the sample boxes in hand.

"Okay, okay," Teresa said and Camilla laughed lightly as she watched her mother walk up to the house. However, she didn't even have to knock because the door was swung open by a very tall and broad shouldered young man. "Oh, hello, Seth," Teresa said and Camilla blinked as she drew closer to the house. _That_ was Seth Clearwater? Last time she saw him he was small thirteen year old. Now he was a very big almost eighteen year old.

"Hi Mrs. Monroe," Seth said. "Let me help you."

"Oh, I'm fine, Seth, but if you wouldn't mind taking the boxes from Millie, that'd be great," Teresa said and Seth looked at Camilla then who smiled at the young man.

"Hi Seth," Camilla said and the young man chuckled before she stepped aside to let Teresa in before he moved to Camilla and took the boxes from her. "Thanks," she said with a soft sigh as she rested her gloved hand on her stomach over her coat and he nodded his head.

"Come on in and out of the cold," he said and Camilla gladly did just that. Seth carried the boxes into the living room with Camilla following. Sue was sitting on the sofa with her left leg propped up on the coffee table and her ankle wrapped in ice. Chief Charlie Swan sitting beside her as they looked at Teresa and laughed at something Teresa said.

"Hello Camilla," Sue said upon seeing the young woman and Camilla smiled at Sue as she brushed her bangs out of her eyes after she took off her gloves.

"Hi Sue, Chief Swan," she said a little breathless.

"Hi Millie," the mustached man said. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," she said as he her hand found her stomach again. "I feel as big as a house, but other than that I'm fine."

"Good," he said with a slight nod of his head and a light chuckle from everyone.

"Seth," Sue said as Seth sat the boxes on the coffee table next to the other ones and the young man looked at his mother. "Why don't you take Camilla into the kitchen and fix her some hot chocolate?"

"Okay," Seth said before he looked at Camilla. "That sound good to you?"

"Sounds lovely, actually," Camilla said and the very tall young man chuckled before he put his hand on her upper back and led her into the kitchen.

"Take a seat," Seth said and Camilla unzipped her jacket before she removed the dark blue coat from her body and rested it on the back of her chair before she slowly and awkwardly sank down onto the wooden chair.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you, Seth. You must have had a couple of growth spurts since then," Camilla said as she watched him gather what he would need to make the hot chocolate. Seth grinned as he looked at her.

"A few," Seth said and Camilla smiled before she sat back in the chair with a sigh. The baby had been unsettled all morning and constantly moving since she woke up; and Camilla was pretty sure he or she was going to grow up to be soccer player or something with all the kicks she had suffered through over the last few hours.

"You didn't look all that surprised when you saw me," Camilla said and Seth looked at her after he pulled two mugs out of the cupboard.

"You know how small towns work, Camilla," Seth said with a small yet understanding smile as he looked at her. "Word travels."

"Most of what's being said isn't true, you know," Camilla said, for some reason feeling the need to defend herself to Seth even though she knew she didn't have to.

"You don't have to explain anything to me, Camilla," he said. "The only thing I actually listened to was the fact that you were going to have a baby. The rest of the gossip I just ignore." She smiled at him and he grinned at her again before he set to making their cocoa. She had had no intentions of getting up from the chair until her mother was ready to go, but her bladder and the fact that the baby was currently using it as a soccer ball changed her mind.

"Um, Seth, is it okay if I use your bathroom?" she asked and Seth nodded.

"Sure," he said. "First door on the left," he said as he gestured towards the hall.

"Thanks," she said as she started to get up, but failed miserably in her attempts to get up from the low chair. "Um, Seth?" she asked again and he looked at her. "Would you mind giving me a hand?" she asked and he chuckled before he shook his head and walked over to her, taking her hand into his before he helped her up from the chair with ease. "Thanks," she said before she shook her hand. "You've got really hot hands," she said absently and he smiled before he shrugged.

"I run hot for some reason," he said and Camilla chuckled.

"I wish I had that luxury these days," she said. "My hands and feet are always cold." Seth smiled at her and Camilla smiled in return before she excused herself to the restroom.

* * *

For the first time in a long time, Camilla had a pleasant morning/early afternoon keeping the company of someone other than her parents. Seth was always a bubbly kid, and he hadn't changed much at all over the years. His dark eyes weren't judgmental as he looked at her and his expression was open and warm. Seth was in the middle of telling her a story that had her laughing harder than she had laughed in months, and Seth seemed pleased with himself for making her laugh, when they were interrupted.

"If that isn't the nicest thing I've heard in a while, I don't know what is," Teresa said, smiling upon seeing her daughter with a flushed face and laughing with Seth. Both looked at her with smiles on their faces.

"Did they finally decide on what flavor they're going with?" Seth asked through his smile and Teresa chuckled as she nodded.

"Devil's food," Teresa said.

"Mm, sounds good," Seth said and Camilla laughed lightly and looked at Seth who was grinning at her.

"Well, we should get going, Millie," Teresa said. "I don't want you getting sick from this weather."

"Mom, seriously, I'm fine," Camilla said. "You don't have to keep me in a bubble all the time. I'm pregnant not dying."

"I _know,_" Teresa said, "I just worry about you."

"I know," Camilla said with a small smile.

"I'm going to go and warm up the van," Teresa said before she looked at Seth. "It was nice to see you again, Seth."

"You too, Mrs. Monroe," Seth said with a nod of his head.

"I'll be right out," Camilla said when Teresa looked at her and Teresa nodded before she left. Camilla could hear her mother saying her goodbyes to Charlie and Sue; and she sighed quietly as she looked at Seth. "Would you mind helping me up again?" she asked and he smiled and shook his head before he stood and once again took her hand. "Thanks," she said again as she smiled up at Seth.

"You're welcome," he said as he let go of her hand and grabbed her coat before helped her into it. Camilla was zipping it up when the back door to the Clearwater house was opened.

"Seth, you missed the meeting and Sam for some reason sent _me_ to get your ass. What the he-," the voice stopped when Camilla had turned around to see who had come inside.

She didn't know the young man standing in the doorway staring at her with wide brown eyes, but she was pretty sure he was insane seeing as he was dressed in only a pair of jean cut offs and it was about twenty-five degrees outside. She blushed under his gaze since he was looking at her like she had just told him the meaning of life or something, and she was very uncomfortable. She looked at Seth who looked both happy and concerned at the same time as he looked at her.

"I should go," she said. "Mom's waiting. It was nice to see you, Seth, and sorry for making you miss a meeting."

"Don't worry, Camilla, it's fine," he said as he looked away from her for a second. "See you around?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, I'll see you," she said before she sent the staring man a small unsure smile and left the kitchen.

"Wait," the staring man said and Camilla looked at him as he walked further into the house.

Seth put a hand on the man's left shoulder, and he growled slightly at Seth who just rolled his eyes before he said something quietly to the other man. He looked at her again, _really_ looked at her, and she saw him swallow hard before his dark eyes met her green. Seth lowered his hand and the man walked over to her. Like Seth he towered over her five feet five inch frame, but he was broader and . . . and she was pretty sure she had never seen more muscles so pronounced on a guy's body before that moment.

"I'm Paul," he said as he looked down at her.

"Camilla," she said quietly and he smiled.

"Camilla," he said softly and Camilla _did not_ like the way her stomach knotted and her heart spluttered as he repeated her name. Also, for the first time since she woke up the baby calmed and that startled Camilla more than anything else. However, she decided the reason the baby had finally settled was becuase he or she was finally tired out and not because of the warm tone in which Paul used to say her name. He opened his mouth to say something else, but Camilla cut him off.

"I need to go," she said and with that she turned as quickly as she could on the balls of her feet before she left the kitchen. She said quick goodbyes to Charlie and Sue before she practically ran to her mother's van, and thankfully she didn't slip as she did so.

"What's wrong?" Teresa asked when she saw her daughter's flustered expression.

"Nothing," Camilla said with a small smile and Teresa nodded her head as she started to back the van out of the driveway. Looking at the house, Camilla swore she saw Paul standing in the picture window, watching the van pull out of the driveway with a strange look on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

WOW! Thank you all so much for your reviews and adds to alerts/favorites. I'm glad you all liked the first chapter. I had half of this chapter written when I posted this morning, and since I finished this chapter tonight I couldn't wait to post it. So, here is chapter two! I hope you like it and please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Twilight.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The following day, Camilla was sitting on the sofa in the living room with a small bowl of strawberries resting on her stomach as she watched one of her favorite programs on the Disney channel that allowed her that mindless escape that she rather enjoyed. The strawberries she was eating had been more expensive than they had been a few months ago since they were out of season, but she picked some up anyway. The sweet fruit was one of the very few things that Camilla actually craved during her pregnancy, and she could eat them all the time and not even blink.

The house was quiet aside from the noise coming from the television since her parents were gone. It was Tuesday and Peter was at work at the local factory and Teresa was working at the bakery and they had both left before six that morning, as usual. With Christmas a week away, Teresa had the living room all decked out for the upcoming holiday.

The evergreen tree that the three of them had picked out together the week before was lit up with the multicolored lights and mismatched ornaments placed in various spots around the tree. Camilla had turned on the tree that morning, as well as the lights that lined the fireplace mantel, despite the light filtering in from outside. Camilla found the glow of the Christmas lights comforting. Along with the lights on the mantel, Teresa had her small holiday scenes on display and she had already hung their stockings from it. There were three larger stockings with 'Peter,' 'Teresa,' and 'Millie' inscribed on them, but Teresa had added a new and much smaller stocking to the group that was inscribed with 'Baby.'

Camilla had decided not to find out the gender of her baby even though Teresa had practically begged her to. Camilla wanted to be surprised come delivery and she had less than six weeks left to go before she would know if she was the proud mother of a little boy or a little girl. She had no preference for either one, she just wanted a happy and healthy baby.

She'd spent her morning putting away a few things they had picked up for the nursery and washing the new onesies and blankets before tucking them away into the dresser that rested in the room. Her mother had given up her craft room for coming grandchild, and Teresa and Camilla had decorated the room and it was ready all ready for Camilla's baby to come into the world.

The walls of the room were painted a soft petal green and kept the trim on the window and floorboards and the ceiling white. They had bought a simple white crib along with a shelf that was laden with books that Camilla planned on reading to the baby as he or she grew older. There was also a changing table and dresser in the small room along with a rocking arm chair where Camilla would nurse the baby and rock him or her to sleep. In Camilla's opinion it was the perfect nursery for a boy or a girl and she couldn't wait until the baby came.

Once the baby was born and they had all settled into a routine, Camilla had plans on getting a job so she could support her child even though her parents already promised to help. They had done so much for her, but she knew she couldn't rely on them forever. She had to be able to take care of her baby on her own. Mack, the owner of the local diner in town, had already said she was more than welcome to start working for him again when she was ready and she knew she was probably going to take him up on the offer. She liked working with her mom, but she couldn't handle working at the bakery all day because she found it impossible not to try all the treats that Teresa and the two women that worked with her created.

Just as her show was drawing to a close, a knock sounded on the front door. Frowning since she hadn't been expecting anyone, Camilla picked up her bowl of strawberries and sat it down on the coffee table before she turned off the TV and struggled to get up from the sofa. Another knock sounded just as she managed to get on her feet and she sighed heavily before she ran her hand through her shoulder length hair and made her way to the door. She didn't bother looking through the peephole because she figured it was one of the neighbors. She unlocked the door and opened it only to be surprised to see not only Seth standing on her front porch, but Paul as well.

"Um, hi," she said as she fidgeted with her flowing emerald color blouse she had pulled on that morning over a pair of black sweats, which she lived in since they were the only thing that she found comfortable.

"Hi," Seth said with a smile. "You're mom told mine that you spend your days cooped up alone in the house, so, we thought we'd stop by for a visit. Do you feel like having some company?"

"Um," she said again before she laughed quietly at Seth's raised eyebrows before she nodded. "Sure," she said. "Come on in." She stepped back and opened the door a little further to allow both of them to enter the house. "Shouldn't you be in school?" she asked curiously as she looked at Seth and closed the door behind Paul. Seth was shrugging out of his light jacket and taking off his boots with a grin on his face.

"It's winter break," he said and Camilla smiled.

"Oh," she said with another soft laugh before she locked the door out of habit. She looked up at Paul. Thankfully he was fully dressed that day and she offered hima small smile before she walked away from him and towards the kitchen. "Woul you guys like something to drink or maybe eat?" she asked.

"Just some water would be great," Seth said and Camilla nodded before she looked at Paul, who was still wearing his jacket and boots.

"Would you like anything?" she asked him and that seemed to snap Paul out of whatever reverie he was in.

"Uh, yeah, water's fine," he said and Camilla nodded her head.

"Okay," she said. "Have a seat and I'll bring out your guys' water."

"Do you want some help?" Seth asked and Camilla smiled at him before she shook her head.

"No thanks," she said. "I've got it." Seth nodded and watched as Camilla disappeared into the kitchen before he rounded on Paul.

"Dude, relax," Seth whispered and Paul sighed heavily before he sent a small glare to one of the youngest of his pack brothers.

"I am relaxed," Paul snapped quietly before he stepped out of his boots and shrugged out of his jacket. He hung it up on the hook next to Seth's.

"Well, you need to stop staring. You're just going to make her uncomfortable," Seth said quietly as they walked into the living room and Seth sat down in one of the armchairs while Paul sat down on the end of the sofa closest to Seth.

"I can't help it," Paul said. "I don't want to say anything stupid."

"That's unavoidable really," Seth said with a grin and Paul glared at him as he growled quietly, but Seth just chuckled. "Look, my mom said that Camilla's had a rough time. She doesn't' need some guy tripping over his feet trying to win her affection. She needs a friend, dude, and you know that's what you gotta be. Plus, you gotta count yourself lucky since your imprint turned out to be your age. You could have been like Quil or even Jake."

"I know," Paul said heavily with a sigh as he looked at the coffee table in front of him.

"Just relax and be yourself," Seth said and Paul looked at him. "Well, maybe you shouldn't let too much of your real self shine through just yet because you can be pretty annoying most of the time." Paul growled quietly again only to stop the second he heard Camilla's footfalls leave the kitchen.

"Here you go," she said as she reappeared and walked over to them. Paul stood and took one of the glasses from her, earning a small dimpled smile in return before she sighed and ran her hands over her stomach. She walked around the coffee table as Paul sat back down and watched as she carefully lowered her body down onto the other end of the sofa and turned so she was facing her guests. Paul took a drink of his water and studied her for a moment, just taking her in, and he internally smiled as she laughed at some nonsense Seth had said.

Camilla wasn't drop dead gorgeous, but she was beautiful in a very innocent girl next-door kind of way. Her facial features were soft and he figured the slight chubbiness to her cheeks was thanks to the extra weight she had put on since getting pregnant. Her dark brown hair fell in loose curls to rest just above her shoulders and was layered slightly around her face. She had side swiped bangs that rested above her right eye and suited her face well. She had a peaches and cream complexion with a smattering of light freckles across her nose and cheeks and her soft pink lips contrasted well against her skin.

All in all, he thought her perfect but part of him, a very small part, didn't like the fact that she was pregnant. However, in the end it didn't matter to him. From what Sue had told him, the father of the baby was not in Camilla's life and had no plans on being part of the baby's. He thought the guy was a total prick, but for Paul it was a blessing in disguise.

"Are guys excited for Christmas?" she asked, her voice cutting through his thoughts and bringing him back to the conversation.

"Yeah," Seth said with a smile as he glanced at Paul and looked at Camilla. "We're having a party at our boss' house on Saturday, so, we're all looking forward to that."

"That should be fun," Camilla said with a smile and Seth nodded. "So, you guys work together?" she asked as she looked between the two and Seth nodded yet again.

"Sam Uley runs a small construction business and a group of us work with him," Paul explained and Camilla turned her green eyes to his brown.

"I met Sam last summer when he and his fiancé, well wife now I guess, came in for a cake tasting at my mom's bakery," Camilla said as she looked away from Paul and at Seth once more. "He's a nice man and his wife is very sweet."

"Emily's expecting too," Seth said. "She's not quite as far along as you though. She's due in late spring."

"Really? That's great," Camilla said, genuinely happy for the other woman. Even though she had only met Emily for a brief moment, she knew that Emily would make a great mom. She just had that air about her, and Camilla was hopeful that Emily had a healthy baby come spring.

"When are you due?" Paul asked suddenly and Camilla turned her eyes to him once again.

"January 30th," she said as her hand once again found her stomach. The baby was surprisingly calm, only moving around a little bit, which was nice for a change.

"That's coming up pretty quick," Seth said. "Are you ready?" Camilla chuckled as she nodded and moved her hand to her side.

"More than ready," she said, "and the sooner he or she comes the better in all honesty."

"Why's that?" Seth asked.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," she said and that peaked Paul's curiosity.

"Try us," Paul said and he saw her cheeks flush pink as she looked at him before she looked back at Seth. Paul was finding it very frustrating that she wouldn't look at him for more than a minute before she would look back at Seth, and he hadn't the slightest clue why she found him so impossible to look at.

"Well," she said slowly. "I'm lucky if I get four hours of sleep at night because I cannot find a comfortable position or I have to get up to use the bathroom every hour. My ankles sometimes swell to the size of small grapefruits in the morning, and my back hurts _all _the time. I can't tie my own shoes, it takes me forever to get up from a chair, and sometimes I can't even do that on my own," she said as she gave Seth a pointed look and the young man chuckled and nodded once again. "I could go on, but I won't. However, I know that in the end it all be worth it when I hold my little boy or little girl for the first time."

"You don't know what you're having?" Paul asked and Camilla shook her head as she finally looked at him, meeting his gaze once more.

"I want to be surprised," she said and Paul smiled at her.

"Wow," Seth said, drawing her eyes from Paul once more and making the young man sigh softly. "Emily can't wait to find out if she's having a boy or a girl. She's got the date of her next ultrasound circled in red on the calendar because she'll be able to find out then."

"My mom wants me to find out, but I'm holding my ground on waiting," she said and Seth smiled at her.

The conversation continued for a while longer, with everyone comfortably taking part in the various topics; but Camilla still wasn't too sure about Paul just yet. She found it hard to look at him, and for some reason he made her nervous. Being around him reminded her of the first week she'd spent hanging out with Travis before he asked her out on a date; however, the feelings were also different at the same time.

Being around Paul was more comforting even though he still made her nervous; and she felt like she didn't have to try and hide what she was really feeling, and for knowing the guy for less than twenty-four hours she was a little freaked out by that fact. She wasn't looking for anything other than friendship because she already had enough on her plate, and something told her that they would be good friends before too long.

* * *

Since it was well past the lunch hour, Camilla offered to fix the boys something to eat. At first they declined but when she said she was starving and didn't want to eat alone, the agreed to join her so long as she let them help fix it. That was how she found herself standing at the island in the kitchen next to Paul and across from Seth fixing sandwiches to go along with the chips they pulled out of the pantry.

"Can I ask you a question, Camilla, and not have you think I'm a total dick?" Paul asked suddenly and Camilla turned her head to look up at him, with a small frown marring her face.

"I . . . I guess that depends on the question," she said as she glanced at Seth who was looking at Paul with a curious look on his face. Paul sighed softly before he took a deep breath. He realized then that she was obviously a little more comfortable around him since she was looking at him and he hoped that he didn't ruin that by asking her what had been on his mind.

"I know . . . I know that the father of your baby is out of your life," said and Camilla looked away from him for a minute and at the sandwich she was putting together. "I was . . . I was just wondering why?" he asked and Camilla sighed softly.

"He broke up with me when I told him I was pregnant," she said as she added a few lettuce leaves and tomatoes to her turkey and cheese sandwich. "He said that the baby wasn't his and all but called me whore, when he knew damn well that he was the only-," she cut herself off from ranting and let out another sigh before she closed her eyes tightly and willed away the blush she felt raging across her cheeks and the tears prickling the corners of her eyes. "Sorry," she said before she opened her eyes and saw Seth looking at her with sad eyes and she chanced a glance at Paul. He had a scowl on his face and he looked like he was pissed off, but she was pretty sure it wasn't her he was mad at.

"What are you sorry for?" Seth asked and she looked at him.

"For going off like that," she said as she looked between Seth and Paul. "It's still a touchy subject for me and when I talk about it . . . I sometimes blow up."

"If that was you blowing up, then it wasn't so bad," Paul said and she looked at him only to see him smiling slightly as he looked down at her. He really had a beautiful smile, and it only made his already handsome face even better to look at.

"Yeah, well," she said blushing as she glanced at Seth, "it can get worse." He laughed lightly then and she chuckled along with him and Paul joined in. With the sandwiches and chips on plates the three of them carried their dishes to the table where they all sat down and started eating, talking once again.

Seth sat back and watched his friend's expression as Paul chatted with Camilla who seemed more at ease than she had when they first got there. It was weird to see Paul so calm, but nice at the same time. Camilla would be good for Paul, and Seth knew that Paul would be good for Camilla. It was just going to take a while for them to get to that point, and Seth couldn't wait for the day to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Thank you all so very much for your reviews and adds. I'm really glad you guys are enjoying the story so far. The next chapter probably won't be posted until the weekend (most likely Friday) and I hope you enjoy chapter three. Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Twilight.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

It had been two days since Paul had last actually spoken to Camilla and he was going insane. He was trying to give her as much space and time as possible, but he was finding it to be very, _very_, hard. Over the last two nights he sat just inside the trees that boarded the backyard of her family's house and watched her through the windows until either her father or her mother closed the curtains and they all went to bed. He felt that he lucked out because the two rooms Camilla seemed to spend most of her time, her bedroom and the baby's nursery, both had windows facing the backyard on the second floor. However, he was starting to feel like a peeping Tom and he knew that he couldn't sit outside her house every night, which was why he was on his way to Camilla's house, alone that time around.

He pulled his truck up in front of the house and parked it along the curb before he took a deep breath and climbed out of the truck. He ran his right hand through his short hair as he walked around his truck and slowly made his way up the shoveled driveway and then the walkway towards the house. He had no more reached the porch steps when the front door opened to reveal a smiling Camilla, and for a second all he could do was stare as he stopped walking with his right foot resting on the bottom stair.

She was wearing a dark pink sweatshirt that was rather baggy _everywhere _except around her extended stomach and gray sweatpants with white socks on her feet, and her hair was pulled back and away from her face. To most she would look sloppy but he was pretty sure he had never seen anyone more beautiful. She was completely relaxed and the tension he had noticed in her eyes that first time he visited her was gone and replaced with happiness.

"Hey," she said with a light laugh that made him feel his already warm cheeks heat a little more before he smiled and walked up the stairs.

"Hi," he said as he stopped in front of the door.

"I saw your truck pull up while I was fussing with the tree," she said. "What are you doing here?"

"I didn't have to work today, so, I thought I'd come and visit," he said and she smiled at him once more.

"Okay," she said. "Come on in."

"Thanks," he said as he stepped inside and Camilla closed the door behind him.

"If I would have known I was going to have company today, I would have put a little more effort into it when I got dressed this morning," she said as she pulled at the hem of her sweatshirt which had ridden up her stomach slightly.

"Don't worry about it, you look fine," he said as he took off his coat and stepped out of his boots. His comment was rewarded with a bit of color rushing up her neck and across her cheeks, and he couldn't help but smile. They walked into the living room and Paul made himself at home as he sat down on the sofa, in the same spot he had sat down on the other day. Camilla did the same and sighed quietly once she was settled. "You look tired," he said, noticing the slightly dark circles under her eyes for the first time. He had been so preoccupied by her smile that he hadn't noticed them when he first saw her.

"Like I said the other day, sleep and I aren't exactly the best of friends right now and probably won't be for a while," Camilla said with a small smile and Paul forced one in return. He didn't like that she wasn't sleeping, but there was really nothing he could do about it. "So, how've you been?" she asked, obviously wanting to move the focus of their conversation to him.

"Good," he said with a small nod. "With the weather, work is a little slow but we're staying busy as always."

"Well, that's good," she said and Paul nodded. They talked for a little while, Camilla asking Paul various questions about his job and what he liked to do for fun while Paul asked her about her family and what New York City was like. It was almost an hour into his visit when she asked him a question he hadn't been expecting. "Do you want to see the nursery?" she asked and he blinked for a second before he smiled.

"Sure," he said and she smiled at him.

"Okay," she said and Paul stood from the sofa with ease, but Camilla was having a bit of trouble that afternoon.

"Here," he said gently as he held out his hands to her

"Thanks," she said as she laughed before she placed her much smaller and much softer hands into his. He wrapped his fingers around her hands and helped her stand before he reluctantly let go of her hands. "Jeez, your hands are hot just like Seth's," she said. "Is that a Native thing?" she asked with a small tilt of her head and Paul chuckled before he stuck his hands in the front pockets of his jeans.

"I guess," he said and she smiled at him before she gestured him to follow her. He followed her upstairs, getting a nice view of her backside in the process, and then followed her into a room that was decorated in soft greens, white, and pale yellows with bits of orange, purple, and red thrown in. He'd seen some of it through the window, but actually standing in the room was something else, especially when he noticed the mural of a tree painted on the wall and up the ceiling beside and above the crib. "Wow," he said and Camilla laughed.

"I know," she said and Paul looked at her. "My mom went all out."

"You can say that again," he said with a smile and she laughed before she led him further into her baby's future room. She had no idea why she wanted to show him the nursery, it had just made sense to some part of her mind for him to see it. Paul had moved over to the bookshelf and was looking at the various children's books that lined a few of the shelves and the photos of who he assumed was a baby Camilla along with a few empty frames. He was reaching out to pick up a photograph of Camilla as a toddler when he heard her sharp gasp. Reacting instinctively, Paul turned around quickly and was at her side in a second. "What's wrong?" he asked, quickly and she smiled up at him and shook her head.

"Nothing," she said sounding breathless as both her hands rested on her stomach. "The baby just likes to kick a lot and sometimes he or she catches me off guard with a good one." Paul looked down at her stomach and he swore he saw _something_ move across her stomach. "That's the baby's foot or the baby's hand. I don't know for sure," she said and he looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Seriously?" he asked and she laughed as she nodded.

"Sometimes if I'm just sitting watching TV or lying down on my back, you can really see him or her go," she said and Paul blinked as he looked down at her.

"That's . . . that's just . . .," he wasn't sure what to say and she laughed again.

"Weird, gross, and amazing all at the same time, I know," she said and he smiled at her. "Here," she said as she reached out with her right hand and took hold of his right wrist before she pressed his large hand against her stomach. Paul felt his heart start to race as he shifted closer to her and he could smell the soft floral scent of her hair and skin much more easily now that he was so close to her. However, his attention was soon drawn to the steady thump he felt against his palm and he looked at his hand on her stomach, which was covered by both her hands. "Cool, huh?" she asked him and he looked away from their hands and at her face with a small smile on his lips before he nodded.

"What does it feel like to you?" he asked her quietly as the thump continued against his palm. It was the strangest thing, but he felt even closer to her since she was willing to share something to intimate with him as the movement of her baby.

"When the baby first started to move it was like fluttering," she said, "but as the baby's gotten bigger it's harder to describe because it's literally something moving around inside of you. Sometimes it hurts and sometimes it just tickles. It all depends on how hard or fast the baby moves."

"Wow," he said again, that time for a completely different reason, as he looked down at their hands once more. The thumping had stopped but he could still feel the baby moving inside of her stomach and he had no idea how to explain the feelings rushing through him at that moment. Obviously, the baby wasn't his but thanks to his connection with Camilla he felt connected to the baby and he knew that if Camilla let him, he would do all he could for the little boy or little girl.

Camilla looked up at Paul, really unable to look at anything but his face as he looked down at their hands on her stomach. The look on his face was one of wonder and, strangely enough, affection. It was the kind of look one would expect to see on the face of an expectant father as he felt his baby move for the first time or even saw the image on the screen during the first ultrasound. It made no sense to her for him to react that way, but she found that she had absolutely no objection to it.

* * *

Teresa left the bakery a little early that day, knowing that the shop was in good hands with her assistants, and headed home for the evening. After stopping at the market to pick up some milk, she arrived home a little after five. When she went inside she was surprised to find Camilla sitting at the kitchen table with a young man that Teresa recognized as one of the young men that worked for Sam Uley. She didn't know the boy's name, but to say she was surprised to see him with her very pregnant daughter would have been an understatement.

"Hi Mom," Camilla said as she turned slightly in her seat and smiled at her mother who had already taken off her jacket and boots as she walked into the kitchen from the mudroom.

"Hi," Teresa said before she stuck the milk in the fridge and walked over to the table, putting her hand on the back to Camilla's chair.

"Mom, this is Paul," Camilla said introducing her mother to the young man. "He's a friend of Seth's; Paul this is my mom, Teresa Monroe."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Monroe," Paul said as he stood and held out his hand to her. Teresa looked up at the young man and nodded before she shook his extended hand.

"You too," she said as she let go of Paul's hand and looked down at Camilla curiously.

"We met at Sue's and the other day Paul had tagged along when Seth came by to visit," Camilla said, answering her mother's unspoken question. "He stopped by to visit today since he really had nothing better to do," she said and Teresa looked at the young man who was smiling softly at Camilla even though she wasn't looking at him. Teresa raised an eyebrow and as if he felt her gaze on him, he cleared his throat and looked at her.

"Well, I should get going," Paul said and Camilla looked at him.

"Really?" she asked, and Teresa was surprised to hear the slight tinge of disappointment in her daughter's voice.

"Yeah," he said with a smile as he returned his eyes to Camilla's. "I promised my mom I'd have dinner with her and my dad tonight."

"Oh," Camilla said before she slowly got to her feet. "I'll show you out." Paul nodded and looked at Teresa once more.

"Have a nice evening, Mrs. Monroe," Paul said and Teresa nodded.

"You too, Paul," she said and the middle aged woman watched her daughter walk with the very tall young man into the foyer. Sighing, and running her hand down the front of her face Teresa turned away and walked back over to the fridge. She pulled out the chicken breasts she had put in the fridge the night before and started her prep work for dinner. She had only just started fixing the breading for the chicken when Camilla came back into the kitchen.

"Want some help?" Camilla asked and Teresa sighed quietly before she looked at Camilla. "What?" Camilla asked, slightly confused at her mother's expression.

"Why was that boy here?" Teresa asked and Camilla frowned.

"I told you he came to visit," she said. "Paul and Seth know I don't do much of anything during the day, so, he came to keep me company."

"That's all?" Teresa asked with raised eyebrows and Camilla laughed.

"Of course, Mom," she said. "I know my judgment on men isn't exactly the best, but Paul's really not a bad guy. I'm pretty sure that he and Seth feel sorry for me, which is why they've been coming around."

"I just don't want to see you get hurt again, Millie. You're already in vulnerable situation and I just . . . I want you to be happy, not crying over some guy again," Teresa said and Camilla smiled sadly at her mother before she shook her head.

"Trust me, Mom, you have nothing to worry about," she said. "It's not like that with Paul. We're friends, at least we're starting to be."

"Well, in that case, good," Teresa said. "You could use a few more of those." Camilla laughed before she nodded her head.

"I know, right?" she asked and Teresa laughed quietly. "I have something I wanted to ask you, since I would have to borrow your van."

"What's that?" Teresa asked.

"Paul invited me to come to the holiday party his boss, Sam Uley, is throwing at his house on Saturday," Camilla said. "It's nothing fancy just a get together of the guys that work for Sam and a few others. Sue's going to be there with Chief Swan, and Paul said that Sue thought it would be a nice idea to invite me. Would it be okay if I borrowed your van to go to the party?"

"You sure you feel up to it?" Teresa asked and Camilla nodded her head. Teresa sighed quietly as she thought about it for a moment. "It's not a date?" she asked and Camilla rolled her eyes.

"No," she said with a quiet laugh. "What kind of guy would ask out an obviously pregnant woman?" Teresa scoffed quietly as she smiled at her daughter. Apparently, the young woman failed to see the way that Paul looked at her.

"You never know," Teresa said lightly and Camilla smiled at her.

"It's not a date, Mom," Camilla said firmly, "and if was, I wouldn't have even contemplated going. I have absolutely no intentions on dating anyone for a long, _long_, time."

"All right," Teresa said and Camilla raised an eyebrow.

"'All right' as in I can use the van, or 'all right' as in I believe you," Camilla asked and Teresa laughed.

"Both," she said and Camilla smiled.

"Thanks Mom," she said and Teresa smiled softly at her before she gestured towards the fridge.

"You're welcome, now grab some potatoes and start peeling. Your father asked for mashed potatoes for supper tonight with the oven baked chicken," she said and Camilla saluted.

"Aye, aye, captain," Camilla said and Teresa rolled her eyes but smiled all the same as she finished fixing the bread coating for the chicken and got to work on dinner with her daughter's help.

* * *

Camilla stared at her reflection in long mirror that hung on the back of her bedroom door with a small frown as she tugged on the hem of the red empire waist blouse with tiny white polka dots all over it. She wondered what she was thinking when she picked up the blouse at the maternity store a few weeks ago. At the time she had liked it, but now that she actually had some place to wear it, she wasn't so sure.

The cap sleeves were cute, but would be far too cold given the weather that evening, so, she planned on wearing a black cardigan over the blouse. She had on a pair of black stretch pants that weren't tight and a pair of black slip on shoes that she would be able to walk in the snow in. Deciding she wasn't going to do any better than that, she turned away from the mirror and grabbed her cardigan from the bed. She slid it on and made sure her hair was pulled free from the collar before she left her bedroom and went downstairs. Her parents were settled on the sofa watching the five o'clock news and Camilla sighed as she came to a stop at the base of the stairs before she walked over to them.

"Do you think this is okay?" Camilla asked and her parents looked at her before both of them smiled.

"You look lovely, Millie," Teresa said and Camilla smiled at her mother before she sighed softly once more.

"I don't look like I'm trying too hard do I?" she asked and Peter chuckled.

"No, you look fine," he said and Camilla nodded. "Are you sure you don't want me to drive you? I don't mind."

"No thanks, Dad, I'll be fine," she said. "Seth gave me pretty detailed instructions on how to get there."

"You sure?" he asked again and she nodded.

"I'm sure," she said before she walked over to them. Thankfully, they both stood up so she didn't have to risk toppling over and she hugged her parents. "I'll call if I need anything or have any trouble."

"Okay," Teresa said. "Have fun."

"I will," Camilla said before she walked into the kitchen and to the mudroom where she tugged on her jacket. She zipped it up before she headed outside. Peter had already brought out the small gift bags she had fixed and tray of cookies Camilla and Teresa had baked that afternoon out to the van, so, she didn't have to try and carry everything out to the car. She was both nervous and excited for her night at the Uley's house and she could only wish for a good night.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for your reviews and adds. I'm really glad you guys are enjoying the story so far. I know I promised to have this up yesterday, but I didn't have time to finish it until tonight. I hope you guys like this chapter, and please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Twilight.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

The second Camilla pulled her mother's van up in front of the Uley's house and parked it, she thought about turning around and heading back home. The driveway was full of cars and even where she sat she could hear the laughter coming from the well-lit house. She knew less than a handful of the twenty people inside and she wasn't so sure that this was a good idea after all. The baby decided to send a swift kick near her liver and wincing Camilla turned off the engine and pulled out the keys. That was about as close to a kick in the backside that she was going to get just then.

"Okay, okay," she said as she looked down at her stomach. "I'm going." She opened the driver's side door only to let out a quiet scream as she looked outside and saw Paul standing outside wearing only a light t-shirt, his jeans, and a pair of tennis shoes. "Jeez, you scared me," she said and Paul made a face.

"Sorry," he said and she laughed quietly as she shook her head.

"It's okay," she said and he smiled at her. "Can you give me a hand?" she asked and he nodded quickly before he moved over to her and helped her out of the van. "I have some things I need to bring inside."

"What'd you bring?" Paul asked with a curious expression and Camilla laughed.

"My mom asked Sue how many people were going to be at this thing and we made some gift bags," she said and Paul's curious faced turned to surprise as his eyebrows raised and looked down at her. "I couldn't come empty handed. Oh, and I also brought cookies." She turned to walk around the van to go to the sliding side door, but Paul caught her arm. She looked up at him, gently tossing her bangs from her eyes as she did so. "What is it?" she asked softly when he didn't say anything.

"Nothing, I just . . . I wanted to say thanks," he said as he let go of her arm and she smiled as she shook her head.

"They're not much, Paul, just a few little trinkets and some homemade candy," she said, a blush finding its way across her cheeks as she looked up at him.

"It's the thought that counts, Camilla, and that was really thoughtful," he said as he smiled at her, which made her blush even more.

"Well, how about you be thoughtful and give me a hand?" she asked and he chuckled.

"Okay," he said before he helped her walk around the van and she opened the side door. The small gift bags were put into two plastic shopping bags so they would be easy to carry, but the rather large tray of cookies was the heaviest item she had to bring in.

"Would you mind carrying the cookies?" she asked as she looked up at him and he shook his head negatively before he reached in and picked up the tray. Through the plastic wrap covering the large tray he could see a variety of cookies that both looked and smelled absolutely amazing. She grabbed the two plastic bags and slid the door closed before the two of them started for the house. "Aren't you freezing?" she asked as they walked and Paul glanced at her.

"I've only been outside for a minute," he said. "It's not so bad out tonight." Camilla just hummed quietly in response before she chuckled, which made Paul smile as they walked up the porch steps and into the yellow house. Seth was the first to great them at the door and Camilla smiled up at the young man.

"Hey, ya made it," Seth said and Camilla nodded as she entered the much warmer house. Seth frowned slightly and chuckled quietly. "What's all this?" he asked when he saw the bags in her hands and the large tray Paul was carrying.

"I brought some stuff for everyone, and my mom and I made cookies this morning," Camilla said.

"Really?" Seth asked as he closed the door behind Paul and she nodded. "That's nice." Camilla just laughed lightly and shook her head negatively as she smiled up at him and blushed yet again. "Here, I'll take those while you take off your coat and stuff."

"Thanks," she said as she handed him the bags. He nodded his head and glanced at Paul who was watching Camilla with soft eyes and a small smile on his face. Seth grinned at his friend and shook his head slightly while Camilla slipped off her boots and hung up her coat with the others by the door. "Okay," she said as she held out her hands to Seth and the slightly younger man chuckled as he handed her bags back to her.

"Cute," Seth said when he saw her outfit and she laughed.

"Thanks," she said again before she looked up at Paul to see him shooting a glare at Seth. "Are you okay, Paul?" she asked him curiously and Paul's eyes moved back to her. He smiled at her and nodded his head.

"Perfect," he said through his smile and Camilla nodded though she didn't quite believe him. "Let's go and introduce you to everyone."

"Okay," she breathed and the trio went further into the house where Camilla was introduced to a wave of people she didn't know. Camilla was doing her best to remember the names of everyone Seth dragged her over to meet.

She knew Sam and Emily, of course, and Emily had quickly embraced her as she thanked her for the cookies. Camilla in turn congratulated the couple as she gestured to Emily's small bump on her lower abdomen. Emily beamed at her and did the same to Camilla. Sue was next to welcome Camilla to the Uley house along with Charlie while Emily took the bags in Camilla's hands and carried them over to the brightly decorated tree.

It was then that Camilla met Jacob Black and his father Billy, Embry Call, and Jared Cameron along with his girlfriend Kim Cornwell. She also met Quil Atera, and a little girl named Claire who was playing a game with Quil as she sat beside him. She met a few others and was welcomed warmly by all the seriously massive young men in the house. Given her nervous state she couldn't remember most of their names, and she just hope there was no quiz at the end of the night.

* * *

Dinner had gone by easily and Camilla had calmed down considerably as she seemed to easily fit in with everyone and although he hadn't expected anything else, he was both happy and relieved. He wanted Camilla to feel comfortable around the people that were basically his extended family. She had hit it off with Emily and Kim, and had spent a majority of the night in their company, except for during dinner. During dinner Camilla had sat beside him on the sofa, her side pressed against his because a few others had sat down on the sofa with them. Now, almost two hours later he could still smell the soft and faint scent of her floral perfume that had rubbed off onto his clothes from sitting so close together.

Paul stood off to the side of the room, his back resting against the wall behind him as he held a plastic cup of soda in his hand as he watched Camilla from across the room. She was sitting beside Sue, asking the older woman for all the details about her upcoming New Year's Day nuptials to Charlie. He smiled slightly as Camilla laughed and gently brushed her bangs back from her eyes before her hand came to rest on her stomach once more. He noticed that she often did that and he wondered if it was because the baby was always moving around.

"You know, you can go over and sit with her," a voice said and Paul looked away from Camilla and at Jared who had sauntered up to him with a grin on his face. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"How do you know?" Paul asked.

"Because on the rare moments you actually look away from her she glances your way," Jared said and Paul raised an eyebrow, which made Jared chuckle. "She's nice . . . and pretty," he added as he looked at Camilla briefly before he returned his eyes to his friend. "Are you okay with the baby?" Paul sighed quietly as he looked at Camilla once more, using the guise to take a drink of his soda as he did so.

"Honestly, at first I wasn't really happy about it, but now . . .," he shrugged as he trailed off and looked at Jared once more, "yeah. I'm great with it. He or she is part of Camilla and you know how I already feel about her."

"Yeah," Jared said with a chuckle. "You don't even try to keep your thoughts to yourself."

"Hey, you weren't any better when you first imprinted on Kim," Paul said and Jared rolled his eyes.

"That was because I didn't know how to keep things to myself," Jared said, "we learned how to do that a while ago, man." Paul grinned before he looked down at the cup in his hand. Camilla had a beautiful smile and just the sound of her laughter made his heart race, and even when he wasn't around her he couldn't escape the sound because his mind played it over again and again. He couldn't stop thinking about her, and he didn't hate it.

"Yeah, well, I like thinking about her," he said before he returned his eyes to Camilla. However, she was no longer sitting on the sofa beside Sue. He stiffened and pushed himself off of the wall, but Jared just chuckled.

"Man, relax," Jared said and Paul looked at him. "She didn't disappear," he added with a whisper and Paul frowned.

"Hey," came Camilla's voice and Paul practically jumped out of skin as he spilled what was left of his soda all down the front of his shirt. Jared broke out into a deep laugh while Camilla gasped as Paul looked at her with wide eyes. "Sorry," she said as she covered her mouth with her hand, but Paul easily saw the smile breaking through and the laugh was easy to hear in her voice; which only made him chuckle. "Looks like I got you back for scaring me," she said as she lowered her hand and revealed her dimpled smile to him.

"Yeah," he said lightly before he sighed and looked down at his soda covered shirt. "I should probably go clean up," he said as he lifted his head and looked at Camilla. "Did you need something before I go?"

"No, I was just coming over to talk to you," she said, her cheeks tinting pink as she looked up at him with her smile still in place. Paul's heart jumped slightly at that as he smiled back at her.

"Well, don't go far," Paul said as he handed his cup over to Jared who was still chuckling. "I'm just going to run up to the bathroom. I won't be long." Camilla nodded and he smiled at her, gently touching her sweater covered left arm before he slipped past her and went into the hallway before he jogged up the stairs, taking two at a time.

Camilla watched Paul walk away and bit her lower lip before she looked to the young man that had been standing with Paul. Jared was his name and she smiled at him, which he easily returned.

"Enjoying the party?" he asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah," she said. "First time I've actually had a great time in a long while." She smiled at him once again and Jared smiled at her in return.

"Good, and thank you, by the way, for the gift bag," he said.

"You're welcome," she said. "I hope you like caramel because the candy in the bag is homemade caramel twists. They're really chewy and tend to get stuck to your teeth but they're so good I think having to pick at your teeth after you eat them is worth it."

"Wait, you _made_ the candy?" Jared asked. The bag had been full of candy along with a few little odds in ends. He'd already eaten half of the candy in his bag and had planned on asking her where she got it because it was awesome.

"My mom and I made it actually," she said with a small nod.

"It is really good," Jared said and she smiled at him. "I'll have to get you the stuff you need and have you make some more." She laughed at that and Jared grinned.

"I'd be happy to," she said.

"Good, and count on me to take you up on that," he said as he pointed a finger at her and Camilla smiled once more as she nodded yet again.

"I will," she said and Jared smiled.

"Hey guys," Kim said as she walked up to the pair and Jared was quick to put his arm around her as she settled at his side. Kim wrapped her arm around his waist and rested her head on the crook of Jared's shoulder.

"Hi," Camilla said with a warm smile as she observed the pair for a minute as Jared looked down at Kim and kissed the top of her head.

It was obvious how much Jared loved Kim by the way he looked at her. Camilla knew that Travis never, not even once, looked at her the way Jared looked at Kim or even the way Charlie had looked at Sue while she told Camilla all about their wedding. For some strange reason, tears lined her eyes as she looked at the couple in front of her and Camilla needed to take a minute for herself to get herself together.

"I'll be right back," Camilla said, her voice quivering just slightly and alerting the pair that something wasn't right because they both looked at her with concern on their faces.

"Everything okay?" Jared asked and Camilla nodded as she gave him a strained smile.

"Everything's fine," she said lightly. "I just need some air."

"You sure?" Kim asked and she nodded again with another strained smile. She quickly turned and went over to the door as an errant tear rolled down her cheek. She slipped on her boots and grabbed her jacket before she walked outside, tugging on her jacket as she stepped onto the porch. She took a deep breath of the cold night air and slowly let it out as she wiped at the tears on her cheeks before she rolled her eyes skyward. It was not the time for her emotions to rollercoaster, but she was having no success in holding her tears back. Sniffing quietly she walked over to the porch railing and rested her hands on the weathered wood as she looked out into the darkness.

Camilla didn't even know why she was letting her thoughts about Travis get the best of her. She was over him and didn't need him in her or their baby's life. However, the sting that he could so easily throw away the year and a half they spent together had yet to go away. She felt cheated and used, both feelings she thought she had overcome, and she hated Travis even more than she already did.

She'd been so naïve when it came to their relationship because she had loved him and put him up on a pedestal that he didn't deserve to be on. Obviously, seeing Sam and Emily and Jared and Kim gave her hope that there were men out there her age that weren't just looking for one thing and a 'good time.' However, she seriously doubted that she would ever be as lucky as Emily and Kim in that department; but she would have her child and in the end she would be happy.

"Camilla?" a deep voice asked and Camilla let go of the railing before she wiped her face quickly and turned around to see Paul wearing a dark shirt standing just behind her. "Are you all right?" he asked with a frown marring his face when he saw her tears in the glow of the light from the house.

"Fine," she said with a watery eyed smile. "I'm just . . .," she trailed off and sighed before she shook her head, "a little emotional at the moment. I'm a raging blob of hormones and I go from happy to sad in a second. I really am fine."

"For some reason I don't believe you," he said as he walked a little closer to her and she sighed as a few fresh tears filled her eyes. "What's going on?"

"I guess I'm . . . jealous," she admitted with a defeated sigh as she looked up at him, finally identifying the emotion she felt the longer she stood on the porch. She found it hard to lie to the man standing in front of her, and she really didn't want to lie to him. He'd been nothing but kind to her throughout their interactions after their first awkward meeting, and she liked him. She already considered him a friend, and she didn't want to lose his friendship.

"Of what?" he asked with a gentle shake of his head.

"You'll think I'm pathetic if I tell you," she said, her green eyes sad as she looked at him.

"Camilla, I won't think you're pathetic," he said as he shook his head and walked a little closer to her. They looked at each other for a beat before Camilla sighed and looked down at her stomach, her hands going to rest on her red and white polka dot blouse since her jacket was open. Slowly, she returned her eyes to his and he felt his chest constrict as he saw the tears fall from her eyes as she returned her hands to her sides.

"I'm jealous of Jared and Kim, Emily and Sam, and even Sue and Charlie," she admitted before she was quiet once again.

"I don't understand," he said as he took another step towards her.

"They're so in love," she said, "and I thought I had what they have when I was with Travis, but I was wrong. The way Jared looks at Kim . . ." she sighed and shook her head softly. "Travis never looked at me that way. I loved him but he really didn't love me. He never did. He just got what he wanted out of me before he threw me away."

"Maybe, in the end, he really didn't love you, Camilla, but he gave you something I know that will," Paul said and she smiled slightly before her hands went back to her stomach. He knew then that _she _knew exactly what he was talking about.

"My baby," she said quietly and he nodded as he too smiled.

"Yeah, and he or she is going to love you forever," he said, which made her laugh lightly as she lowered her hands.

"Until he or she becomes a teenager, right?" she asked and he chuckled before he nodded.

"Yeah, until then, but deep down he or she will still love you. Just not show it," he added and she laughed again as she wiped at her eyes. "Plus, long before then you will find a_ man_ that looks at you the way that Jared looks at Kim."

"You sound so sure," she said and Paul smiled at her before he raised his right hand to her left cheek and wiped at a wayward tear from her cheek before he lowered his hand.

"I may not know you that well yet, Camilla, but you're a great girl," he said, "and any guy will be one lucky bastard to land you." He could see her blush as she looked up at him and he worried that he might have exposed too much of himself with his words. However, he saw no sign that she thought his words were more than a compliment rather than an admission of his feelings for her.

"From your lips to God's ears, Paul," she said. "Let's hope He heard you."

"I'm pretty sure He heard me," Paul said and she laughed lightly before she fully smiled at him, easing the tightness in his chest.

After talking to Paul, Camilla felt completely at ease and as if a large weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She believed him, without a doubt, and he gave her a little more hope to cling to that someday she would be beyond happy like her new friends seemed to be.

"Come on, Camilla, let's get you inside. It's cold out," he said as he stepped to the side so she could pass and she shook her head.

"So says the man only wearing a t-shirt," she said and he grinned at her, happy that her mood was lifted. "I'm surprised you're not sick," she said as she started for the house with Paul right behind.

"I haven't gotten a cold or the flu in almost five years," he said as he stepped in front of her and opened the door. She stopped and looked up at him, the light from the open door basking her rosy nose and cheeks in a soft and warm glow that made his heart jump.

"Really?" she asked him and he nodded.

"Good genes," he said with a wink and she laughed as she rolled her eyes and stepped inside. Paul let out a soft breath and smiled before he followed Camilla inside. He was relieved that she seemed to take his words to heart. He didn't want her to be sad or depressed. He wanted her to be happy and he was determined that she would always be happy, no matter what.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone! I know I say this all the time, but thank you all so much for your reviews and adds. It really means a lot to me for me to know what you guys think of the story as it goes along, and I'm glad you all are enjoying so far. I hope you all like this chapter, and please let me know what you think. Happy Holidays to all of you and I hope you all have a safe and fun filled time with your families and friends.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Twilight.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Part of Camilla was glad to be getting ready to go home since it was almost eleven and she was beyond exhausted, but another part of her was sad to say goodbye to everyone. She had such a nice time since her small melt down on the porch with Paul, and she was certain that she had made at least two new friends in Kim and Emily.

"I'm so glad you were able to come tonight, Camilla," Emily said as Camilla pulled on her coat and Camilla smiled at the slightly older young woman.

"Thanks for letting me come," Camilla said. "I had a nice time."

"Are you sure you're okay to drive home on your own?" Emily asked. "I know it snowed a little while ago, and I don't want you to get into an accident."

"I'll be okay," Camilla said. "My dad put chains on my mom's van this morning because of the freezing rain/snow we were supposed to get today and I'm always careful."

"As long as you're sure," she said and I smiled at her.

"I'm sure," she said and Emily smiled before she hugged her. Camilla smiled fully and hugged her back.

"You have to come by again soon, okay," Emily ordered more than asked as she pulled back, making Camilla laugh light as she nodded her head.

"I'd like that," Camilla said honestly.

"Good, because the more women around here the better," Emily said. "I'm always overrun by the boys since they always end up here on their lunch break, and it'll be a nice to have a little more estrogen around." Camilla laughed and nodded her as she zipped up her jacket.

"I can understand," she said as she glanced into the room that was still filled with most over the overgrown men Camilla had gotten to know throughout the night. However, the one she was hoping to see before she left wasn't in view and she felt a little saddened that she wouldn't be able to say goodbye to Paul before she left. She turned her smiling face back to Emily. "Thanks again, Emily, and I've got your number, so, I'll be sure to call before I stop by."

"Okay," she said. "Drive safe."

"I will," Camilla promised before she opened the door and left. She waved as she looked over her shoulder before she made her way down the porch stairs and towards her mother's van. She reached into her coat pocket to get her keys, but found that they weren't in her right pocket. Frowning, she checked her left but they also weren't in that pocket. She didn't understand because she swore she had put her keys in her pocket when she got out of the van. She heard the sound of feet crunching on the new snow, so, she looked up and thanks to the moonlight she saw Paul standing a few feet from her wearing his light jacket.

"I knew you were getting ready to leave, so, I took your keys to warm up the van for you," he said. "I also brushed off the snow, so, you don't have to worry about it." Camilla blinked as she looked up at him before she glanced behind his right arm to see her van cleared off and running.

"Thank you," she said as she returned her eyes up to his face and he smiled before he shook his head.

"You're welcome," he said lightly and then Camilla did something that surprised not only Paul, but herself as well. She took a few steps, closing the space between them, and hugged him as best she could given her rather large stomach. Paul stiffened for a second before he put his arms around her and hugged her back, resting his chin on top of her head and fully taking in her soft scent.

"Thank you for everything tonight, Paul," she said into his chest before she slowly pulled back from him and looked up at him. It was easy for him to see her flushed cheeks in the dark as she smiled up at him.

"You don't have to thank me, Camilla; that's what are friends are for," he said as he returned her smile.

"Still, thanks," she said and he chuckled.

"You're welcome, again," he said and she laughed then.

"Well, I should get going," she said and he hesitated for a second.

"Do you want me to drive you?" he asked.

"First Emily now you," she said with a gentle laugh. "I'll be fine, I swear."

"Okay," he said softly, "just . . . drive carefully, okay?" He looked genuinely worried as he looked down at her, and Camilla was very touched by the concern she saw in his eyes as he looked down at her.

"I promise," she said. "If you want, I can call you to tell you when I get home." Paul nodded.

"Please," he said and Camilla smiled before she pulled her cell phone out of the left pocket of her jacket and handed it over to him.

"Put your number in there," she said and Paul grinned before he took the phone from her and with ease programmed his number into her phone before he handed it back. "I'll call you the moment I step inside the house."

"I'll be waiting," he said and she laughed lightly.

"Good night, Paul," she said softly as she looked up at him.

"`Night Camilla," he said back just as softly and she walked around him. She got to her mom's van and climbed inside before she fastened her seatbelt and turned on the headlights. Paul stood in the beam of her headlights and waved, so, she waved back before she started to back out of the driveway. She started her drive home, and smiled to herself as she went.

Thirty-five minutes later, Camilla was parking her mother's van next to her father's truck. The house was dark, so, she knew her parents were asleep and she was glad they didn't see the need to wait up for her. She quietly made her way inside, going through the mudroom as usual. It wasn't until she was free of her boots and jacket that she pulled out her cell phone and went through her short contact list to Paul's name before she hit the call button. It barely rang once before Paul's voice came through the other end.

"Camilla?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said with a light laugh at the worry she heard in his tone. "I promised I'd call when I got home, and I'm home; safe and sound."

"Good," he said relieved and she smiled.

"Well, good night Paul," she said repeating her words from earlier.

"Hey, Camilla, wait," he said quickly and she kept the phone to her ear.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I'm off on Wednesday, would it be all right if I came over?" he asked and she smiled.

"I'd like that," she said and he was silent for a beat.

"Great, okay; so, I'll see you Wednesday," he said.

"See you Wednesday," she said lightly.

"Good night Camilla," he said and she laughed softly.

"Good night Paul," she repeated before she hung up her phone as she stood in the dark kitchen before she made her way upstairs to her bedroom. She had a wonderful time, and she was looking forward to seeing Paul on Wednesday and everyone else again in the near future.

* * *

"Did you have a nice time last night?" Teresa asked Camilla as the Monroe family sat down for breakfast the following morning and Camilla smiled as Teresa sat a plate of her delicious vanilla French toast in front of her.

"Yeah," Camilla said. "Everyone wanted me to thank you for the cookies. They went fast." Teresa smiled as she sat a plate down for herself and Peter before she took her usual seat at the other end of the small table in the kitchen. "Although, I'm not sure how Sue and Charlie are just going to manage with only a three tier cake. I have never seen a small group of people eat so much food before in my life."

"Oh, I've heard," Teresa said with a chuckle. "Sue wants a nice wedding cake for her and Charlie; but Emily is making a bunch of cupcakes for the reception. Sue said she would have ordered them from me, but that she wouldn't have been able to afford them all." Camilla laughed as she poured a little bit of syrup on her French toast and tucked into her food. She was surprisingly hungry that morning and it didn't hurt that Teresa had made Camilla's favorite breakfast food.

"So, did you make any new friends while you were at the Uley's?" Peter asked Camilla and she nodded while she chewed on the bite she had put in her mouth.

"I think so," Camilla said. "I got along really well with Emily, who's having a baby in the spring by the way, and one of Seth and Paul's friend's girlfriend, Kim, was really nice. Before I left, I promised Emily I'd visit again." She opted to leave out the fact that Paul would be coming by again later in the week. Teresa had already expressed her concern, and she really didn't want her mother to worry because Teresa would assume that there was more going on between the pair than there really was.

"I'm glad you made some new friends," Teresa said and Camilla smiled at her mother.

"Yeah, me too," Camilla said and Teresa smiled back before they continued to eat their breakfast in a comfortable silence.

* * *

Sunday had passed by uneventfully, as did Monday and Tuesday, but on Wednesday Camilla found herself standing in front of her closet at a loss for what she should wear that day. She had no idea why she was fussing about it because it wasn't like she was actually looking her best lately and it wasn't like Paul was _interested_ in her. Plus, she wasn't interested in him in the least bit other than friendship; at least that was what she was telling herself every time her thoughts had strayed to him over the last few days. They were becoming friends, that was it, and she was acting silly that morning.

Rolling her eyes at herself she grabbed a dark blue NYU sweatshirt from her closet before tossing it onto her bed and closing her closet doors. She went over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of charcoal gray sweats before she finally dressed, hanging her bathrobe on the back of her bedroom door. Her hair was still a bit damp from her shower earlier that morning, but it had thankfully air dried nicely in its natural gentle curls.

Grabbing a pair of socks from her dresser she sat down on her bed to put them on, but it was impossible given that she couldn't get around her protruding stomach. Sighing in defeat, she stood from the bed and folded her socks together before she tossed them onto her dresser. She winced as she started for her bedroom door at the pain that rippled through her back and pressed her right hand to her mid-back and rubbed at the spasming muscles. That wasn't the first time that had happened that morning and she blamed it on the fact that she had woken up in a strange position after finally finding a comfortable way to sleep the night before.

After rubbing her back for a few minutes until the pain dissipated she was just making her way downstairs when there was a stiff knock on the door. Thanking whoever was listening that she had managed to get dressed before Paul showed up, she walked over to the door before she opened it. Just as she expected Paul was standing on the porch, smiling as he looked down at her.

"Hi," he said and she smiled up at him.

"Hi," she said back before she stepped to the side and opened the door a little more. Paul walked in, her movement as much as an invitation as he needed. "How've you been?" she asked as she looked up at him and closed the door.

"Good, you?" he asked as he started to take off his jacket and books.

"Outside of the usual, I don't have too much to complain about," she said and he chuckled as he hung up his jacket and turned back to face her. "So, are you excited for Christmas Eve tomorrow?" she asked and he shrugged.

"I'm actually not doing much of anything tomorrow," Paul said as Camilla led him into the living room. "My parents are spending Christmas Eve with some friends of theirs since we do our family thing on Christmas Day. I'll probably just sit around my place and relax," he said as they both sat down on the sofa.

"You're going to be alone on Christmas Eve?" she asked and Paul turned his eyes to her, to see her looking at him with sad green eyes and a small tilt to her head as her lips were curved down in a slight frown.

"I could hang out with the guys, but I see them enough as it is," he said, trying to get the sadness out of her eyes, and it worked because she laughed softly and smiled at him.

"If I wasn't being dragged to my aunt's house in Port Angeles with my parents tomorrow, I would have asked you to come over to spend the day with m-us," Camilla said, stopping herself from saying 'me' and including her parents into it as well. However, Paul noticed the slip up and kept his grin to himself and elected to change the topic for her when he saw her blush as she looked away from him.

"You have family in Port Angeles?" he asked, drawing her eyes back to him and she nodded, smiling at him once more.

"My Aunt Tori, my mom's older sister, and her husband, my Uncle Geoffrey," Camilla said. "They have three kids who will be coming in from D.C., Orlando, and Dallas with their own families in tow. I'm not exactly looking forward to seeing my cousins, well my cousin Gretchen mostly."

"What's wrong with your cousin Gretchen?" he asked with a small frown.

"She's . . . she's not as supportive of my 'mistakes in life' as my parents are," Camilla said, a soft sigh escaping her lips as she returned her eyes to her hands, which were resting on her stomach. Without really thinking, Paul reached over and took hold of her left hand, gently wrapping her much smaller and much softer hand within his fingers. She looked at him then and he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze as he smiled softly at her.

"Don't let whatever she has to say get to you, Camilla," he told her, his eyes never wavering from hers.

"I won't," she said.

"Really?" he asked with a raise eyebrow and Camilla nodded. "Well, if while you're there you need a little pep talk, you have my number. Call me. No matter what time it is or what I'm doing, I'll answer."

"Thanks," she said softly as she looked at him, and he smiled once more and nodded his head. He did not let go of her hand and he rubbed his thumb along the back of her hand. If Camilla noticed the gentle touch, she didn't show it as they simply just looked at each other and he was glad because it allowed him to hold her hand. However, he didn't get to hold it for long because she gasped and winced before she pulled her hand from his and moved her hand to her back as she sat forward slightly.

"What's wrong?" he asked quickly as he closed the small distance between them on the sofa and looked at her with wide eyes.

"I'm okay," she said as she gave him a small smile. "I've just been having muscle spasms in my back all morning. I slept at a weird angle last night and my muscles aren't very happy with me today."

"You sure it's just spasms because I read that contractions can be in the back," Paul said and Camilla blinked at him and just looked at him for a moment. Paul felt his cheeks pink slightly as she gave him a look of surprise. Over the last few days he'd read _several_ baby books, thanks to Emily's rather large collection that she already had acquired, because he figured since Camilla's baby was due soon he should probably read up on a few things to make sure he'd know what to do.

"I'm sure," she said, a small smile quirking the corners of her lips. "I'm not due for another six weeks and the pains are in my mid and upper back not my lower." He let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, his shoulders slumping in relief. "My shower this morning helped relax my muscles, but they're only tightening again."

"Trust me?" he asked, his eyes holding hers.

"You haven't given me a reason not to yet," she said and he smiled at her.

"Turn so your back is to me," he said and slowly she did as he instructed, bending her right leg slightly so it was resting on the couch in front of her. Taking a deep breath, Paul closed his eyes to calm his suddenly shaking hands before he opened his eyes and brought his hands to Camilla's shoulders.

Camilla gasped quietly as Paul's strong and hot hands began rubbing her shoulders and the tight muscles of her upper back. She hadn't meant to but as his magic fingers loosened and unwound the tight muscles of her back, she moaned as she let out a slow and soft sigh. Paul's fingers faltered for only a second when he heard Camilla moan and as he rubbed his hands down her back, he thought of everything under the sun except for the woman in front of him. His body, which seemed to be in tune to her and her alone whenever they were within fifty feet of each other, had instantly reacted to the sound of her soft moan and the gentle whimpers of contentment that were escaping her lips.

"Have you done this before?" she asked him, her normally light and airy tone sounded lower to his ears and it truly wasn't helping his condition in any way.

"No, but it's not that hard," he said, trying to keep his voice even, and Camilla hummed quietly in contentment.

"Well, you're good at it," she said through another sigh and Paul smiled as he continued to massage her back.

"Thanks," he said quietly. He was pretty sure he was going to go to hell for all the images and thoughts that were running around his head as he sat there rubbing her back, but he didn't really care at that moment. He knew that someday those images would be a reality, and Camilla would be making those noises for completely different reasons but he was most definitely going to be the one to cause them.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone! I hope you all had a safe and happy New Years Eve and I wish you all nothing but the best for 2012. Thank you all so much for your reviews and adds, and I'm sorry for not responding to everyone's reviews. Christmas was a little crazy for me (the last week really) and I barely had time to write, which is why I'm not so sure about this chapter. If you guys think it's awful, I'll take it down and rewrite it. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Twilight.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Camilla sighed from where she sat in the kitchen of her aunt and uncle's home. She was sitting at the deserted kitchen table, resting her left hand on her stomach while she looked out the patio window and into the dark backyard. Her parents were in the living room with the rest of the family, chatting and laughing, after a hearty meal and the exchange of presents. Thankfully, Gretchen had kept any comments she _wanted_ to say to Camilla to a minimum; and Camilla knew she had her aunt to thank for that. She may not have been particularly close to her mother's older sister, but the woman cared about Camilla and knew that the year had not exactly been an easy one for her only niece.

Even though Camilla and her family had gone to her aunt's house every Christmas Eve for as long as she could remember, Camilla found herself bored beyond belief and surprisingly missing Paul's company. She told herself it was because he had become a good friend, but a tiny voice in the back of her mind was whispering its differing opinion. However, Camilla would not let herself go down that road.

Paul was kind to her because he felt for her situation and had grown to like her as a friend, not because he was romantically interested in her. She could see no good in letting herself get _too _attached to him. If she let herself start to care for him more than she should, it would only lead to heartbreak. Paul was a twenty year old guy, and what twenty year old guy wanted to tie himself down to a girl who was severely pregnant with a baby that wasn't his?

However, she really liked Paul and after everything he had done for her the day before she only liked him all the more and she wasn't about to distance herself from one of the very few people she could call a friend lately. Sighing quietly to herself once again she glanced out into the living room before she opened her purse which sat on the table in front of her and pulled out her cell phone; and before she even realized she was doing it, she was calling a now familiar number.

"You okay?" was the first thing out of Paul's mouth when he answered the phone, and she couldn't stop the smile that filtered over her lips at the concern she heard in his voice.

"I'm fine," she said softly after glancing once more into the living room to see her family still engrossed in conversation. "Just bored out of my mind and possibly going crazy because of it," she said as she turned her eyes back to the window, and it was then that she heard him chuckle and sigh in relief. "I'm not bothering you, am I?" she asked.

"No," he said and she heard gentle rustling on the other end of the line. "I'm just lying on the sofa watching some Christmas show that I've seen a million times. What about you?"

"I'm hiding out in the kitchen right now," Camilla said as she brushed her bangs from her eyes with her free hand.

"Your cousin isn't giving you a hard time is she?" he asked and Camilla shook her head even though he couldn't see her.

"No," she said. "Surprisingly, she's being decent."

"Good," he said softly and Camilla smiled once more. "So, how come you're hiding out in the kitchen?"

"I'm not exactly sure," she found herself saying. "I guess I'm just not really in the partying mood today."

"How's your back?" he asked and she laughed lightly.

"Much better thanks to you," she said and it was his turn to chuckle.

"I'm glad I was able to help," he said and she smiled before the conversation became a comfortable banter she had become accustomed to when talking with Paul. They never had to search for topics to talk about, and the flow of their conversations was always easy. It wasn't hard to talk to Paul about anything, and though she thought it weird to feel so close to someone she hadn't known for very long, Camilla didn't question it because she felt that there really wasn't a need to.

Camilla didn't know how long she sat there on the phone with him, laughing at him when he said something funny, or teasing him when he told a terrible joke; but her attention was drawn away from what Paul was saying when a throat cleared. Camilla looked away from where her right hand rested on top of her stomach to the right only see her father standing in the kitchen, a small grin on his face as he looked at her.

"Camilla? You still there?" Paul asked and Camilla nodded even though he couldn't see her.

"Yeah, but I'm afraid I have to go," she said.

"Oh," Paul said softly.

"It was nice talking to you," she said as she looked away from her father and at the table top in front of her.

"Yeah, it was," he said and she swore she could hear the smile in his voice as he said the words softly. "Merry Christmas, Camilla."

"Merry Christmas, Paul," she said back.

"I'll talk to you soon," he said.

"Of course," she said. "Bye."

"Bye Camilla," Paul said and she waited a beat before she hung up her phone and looked at Peter with a small smile on her face.

"Hi Dad," she said as she tucked her phone back into her purse and Peter smiled as he walked over to the table and lowered his body onto the chair across from his daughter.

"So," Peter said as he rested his forearms on the table and clasped his hands together in front of him. "You seem pretty close to Paul."

"I guess," she said, a light blush gracing her cheeks as she looked at her father, "but we're just friends."

"Hmm," Peter hummed quietly as he smiled.

"What?" Camilla asked with a smile of her own on her lips as she brushed her bangs from her eyes and once again rested her hand on her stomach.

"Nothing," Peter said. "From what I know of him, he seems like a nice young man."

"He is," she said evenly.

"Are you sure the two of you are just friends?" he asked and Camilla nodded.

"Yeah, Dad, I'm sure," she said.

"Well, if that changes in the future-," he started but Camilla wouldn't let her father finish.

"It won't," she said as she shook her head and, with great effort, stood from her seat. Peter chuckled as he sat back in his seat. "I'm serious, Dad, it won't."

"Whatever you say, Millie; but I saw the way that that boy was looking at you yesterday," Peter said before he too stood. Camilla couldn't help but blush as her father threw his arm around her shoulders. "Come on and join the rest of the family. You're mother's wondering where you are." Camilla laughed quietly and nodded her head before she walked into the living room with her father, unable to think of anything but what Peter had said. Paul had been leaving when her father had gotten home from work, but Camilla hadn't noticed anything different about the way Paul had looked at her as they said their goodbyes. She didn't understand what her father saw, but whatever it was it was more than likely all in his imagination.

* * *

The holidays came and went, as did Sue and Charlie's wedding, and from what Teresa told Camilla, it had been a lovely simple affair. Sue had invited Camilla to attend, but Camilla hadn't felt up to it and politely declined. However, she was sure to send a present for Sue and Charlie along with Teresa when she delivered the cake. Over the last few weeks, Paul as well as Emily, Kim, Seth, and oddly enough even Jared had become new fixtures in Camilla's life and one day Camilla was thankful not to be alone.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" Kim asked as she, Emily, and Camilla were settled in Camilla's family's kitchen, Kim enjoying a cup of coffee that late morning while Emily and Camilla had opted for hot chocolate to have with the plate of pastries that Teresa had brought home from the bakery the night before. The dark circles that were under Camilla's eyes were more prominent in the brightly lit kitchen and they worried the pale young woman's friends.

"Not really," Camilla admitted with a small smile. "I couldn't get comfortable because the baby just wouldn't stop moving."

"You don't look so well," Emily said and Camilla looked at her. "Do you want us to go so you could get some rest?"

"No, not at all," Camilla said with a shake of her head as she did her best to ignore the tightening pain in her back that made yet another appearance. She was used to the days of back pain and aching muscles thanks to the last few weeks of her pregnancy, but they'd been pretty intense, more so than usual, that morning.

"Are you sure?" Kim asked and Camilla nodded.

"We planned on getting together today last week, and I'm glad you guys are here. I've been so bored the last few days and there are only so many times I can reorganize the things in the nursery without driving myself crazy." Kim and Emily laughed at that and Camilla smiled at them before she took a sip of her hot chocolate, savoring the warmth and hoping it would internally relieve her cramping muscles. "So, when are you planning on telling me that Jared asked you to marry him or are you going to leave me hanging?" Camilla asked, finally voicing the fact that she had noticed the modest diamond ring on Kim's left ring finger. Emily scoffed a laugh as she looked at her friend, and Kim blushed brightly as she looked down at her hand.

"He asked last night," Kim said as she looked back at Camilla with a small smile on her lips. "I'm still wrapping my head around the whole thing."

"You knew he was going to ask," Emily said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and Camilla smiled.

"Eventually, yeah," Kim said, "but he caught me off guard, especially the way he asked."

"How did he ask?" Camilla asked and Kim blushed once more.

"We were in bed," Kim said and Camilla's eyebrows rose as she glanced at a grinning Emily before she returned her eyes to Kim.

"Oh?" Camilla asked and Kim's face darkened.

"Fully clothed!" she quickly said causing Emily and Camilla to laugh. "We'd just crawled into bed and I was turning to turn off the light when he caught my arm. I looked at him and he was holding out the ring with a grin on his face. I didn't even say anything. I just threw my arms around him and kissed him before he slipped the ring on my finger."

"That's sweet," Emily said and Camilla turned her eyes to the happily married woman.

"How did Sam ask you, Emily?" she asked and Emily laughed lightly as she looked at Camilla.

"He took me out to dinner one night and asked me to marry him as the waiter walked away after taking out desert order," Emily said, a wistful smile coming to her face. "I wasn't expecting it at all, and for some reason, I couldn't stop crying."

"Did you say anything?" Camilla asked and Emily shook her head.

"I couldn't," she said with a light laugh. "I could only nod my head yes." The trio all shared another laugh, however, Camilla's laugh turned into a small scream as the pain she had been experiencing in her back all morning ripped across her stomach. Gripping onto her stomach she closed her eyes tight as the pain continued.

"Camilla!" Kim said before both she and Emily were quick from their seats, Kim getting up so quickly that she actually knocked her chair over.

"How long have you been have you been having pains, Camilla?" Emily asked when Camilla looked up at her friends who were hovering above her.

"My back's been bad since last night, but that's nothing new," Camilla said as she shook her head and blinked back the tears that had come unbidden as the pain ripped through her stomach. "This is new though," she said breathlessly as righted herself to catch her breath.

"Camilla, you're in labor," Emily said.

"I . . . I can't be," Camilla said. "I'm not due for another two weeks."

"Well, he or she has decided their tired of waiting," Emily said as she reached out for Camilla's arm. "We need to get you to the hospital."

"But-," Camilla started, however, Emily didn't let her finish.

"No buts, Camilla, we need to go," Emily said. "We'll call your mom on the way, okay?" she asked and Camilla nodded as they walked to the foyer where all three of them pulled on their shoes and tugged on their jackets. Emily had taken charge and grabbed Camilla's purse and keys and when they left the house, Emily was sure to lock the door behind them while Kim walked Camilla to Emily's car. Camilla had no idea why, but as she walked to the car with Kim telling her it was all going to be okay, her mind went straight to Paul and how badly she wanted him to be there.

* * *

Paul was on a job site with Jared, and the pair was taking a lunch break. They were settled on the front porch of the house, their lunch coolers at the ready when Paul's phone started ringing. He pulled it from the pocket of his jeans with a sigh until he saw 'Camilla' flashing on the screen. Jared looked over at Paul and when he saw the stupid grin that came to his friend's face he rolled his eyes.

"Dude, answer the phone, don't just stare at it," Jared said and Paul glared at him. "You'll miss her call." Paul hit the accept button with his glare still in place before he brought the phone to his ear while Jared chuckled and pulled out one of the two very large sandwiches Kim had made him, pausing to smile when he saw the post-it note she had put on the foil wrapped sandwich with 'I love you' written in her neat writing.

"Hey, I thought Emily and Kim were supposed to be visiting you today," Paul said as he looked away from Jared.

"We were," came a voice that definitely wasn't Camilla and Paul's posture stiffened.

"Emily? Why do you have Camilla's phone?" Paul asked and Jared stopped unwrapping his sandwich to look at Paul.

"Because I took it out of her purse before Kim walked her into the hospital while I parked the car," Emily said.

"What?" Paul shouted as he stood up, his cooler falling to the ground in a loud clatter.

"Camilla's in labor," Emily said. "Her parents are on their way, but I know you'd want to be here." Paul blinked a few times before he nodded.

"Yeah, thanks, Emily. I'll be there soon," he said and he hung up his phone without even waiting for Emily's reply.

"Paul, what's going on?" Jared asked and Paul looked down at his friend.

"Camilla's having her baby," Paul said and Jared's eyes widened.

"Go, man, I can finish the job on my own. We don't have much left to do," Jared said and Paul nodded.

"Thanks Jared," Paul said. "You can have my lunch." With that he jumped down the rest of the stairs and ran to his truck. He opened the door so hard and fast that he was pretty sure he almost tore it off the frame of the car and he had to slam it hard to make sure that it stayed shut as he peeled out of the driveway and started speeding down the road to Forks Hospital, his already rapidly beating heart increasing in speed as he did so.

* * *

"Isn't it too soon?" Camilla asked the nurse as she was prepped to go into the delivery room. Her parents hadn't arrived yet and Kim and Emily were waiting out in the hall to follow her into the room once the nurse had her ready to go. "I'm not supposed to be due for another two weeks."

"Well, the baby's decided to make his or her presence a little early, but if there are any complications, we'll be ready," the nurse, Greta, said with a kind reassuring smile. "Dr. Frey said that the baby's size was ahead of schedule during your last doctor's visit, so, don't worry too much. You'll only put more stress on you and the baby." Camilla nodded, knowing she was right. "All right, get in the chair here and we'll get you to your room." With Greta's help Camilla lowered herself into the wheelchair before she was wheeled out into the hallway.

"How are you?" Kim asked when they left the room and Camilla smiled.

"Nervous, but fine otherwise," she said honestly as they all started walking. They were quiet as they made their way to the delivery room and remained quiet even once they reached her room. Emily watched, seemingly taking everything in, as Greta hooked Camilla up to all the necessary monitors once she was settled on the bed. During the process, Camilla experienced a few contractions but thankfully she was able to handle them on her own. "Just wait. You'll be going through this soon enough," Camilla said as she looked at Emily and Greta moved to the nurse station and computer. Emily laughed and nodded.

"Which is exactly why I'm taking it all in right now," she said and Greta smiled as she looked over her shoulder at Emily.

"When's you're baby due?" Greta asked and Emily put her hand on the small pouch of the stomach.

"April twenty-third," Emily said with a smile and Greta nodded before she returned her attention to the computer.

"Thanks you guys for getting me here," Camilla said. "I'm not sure what I would have done if I would have been alone." Kim smiled and moved over to Camilla's beside before she took hold of Camilla's left hand.

"We're just glad we were there," she said and Camilla squeezed her hand as she smiled at her.

"Camilla?" came a deep voice from the door a few quiet minutes later and Camilla's heart jumped in her chest at the sound. Kim let go of Camilla's hand and stepped aside as Paul walked in through the slightly ajar door.

"Paul?" Camilla asked her eyes wide with a surprise as she looked at him.

"Emily called me," Paul said, answering her unspoken question as he moved to her side and took the hand that Kim had just let go of. Camilla wondered why Emily called Paul, but she could have cared less for the other woman's reasoning because she was just glad Paul was there. "You okay?" he asked and she nodded as her hold on his large warm hand tightened.

"Well, if your baby is anything like his or her father, than I can see _why_ he or she is two weeks early," Greta said and both Emily and Kim stifled laughs while Camilla and Paul both looked at Greta, but surprisingly neither said anything to correct the woman's assumption. The phone at the desk Greta sat at rang and she was quick to answer it. However, Camilla's attention was drawn away from the nurse and back to Paul when he ran his thumb along the back of her hand.

"You got here so-," she started but gasped quietly and put her free right hand on her stomach as she closed her eyes. She gripped Paul's hand even tighter as she breathed through the contraction as best she could.

"That's it, Camilla," Paul whispered. "You're doing great." When the contraction passed Camilla sighed and opened her eyes only to see Paul's face first thing. He smiled at her and she let out a slow breath as she forced a small smile back up at him.

"You're parents are here, Camilla," Greta said, "and we've got a room limit of three guests at a time."

"We'll go," Emily said and Camilla looked at her. "Paul can call us and let us know how you're doing and we'll come see you and the baby once you've both had a chance to rest."

"Thanks Emily," Camilla said with a small smile and the other woman. Emily nodded and the two women were quick to say their goodbyes before they left. Teresa and Peter were quick to enter the room after the pair left, but both stopped short when they saw Paul standing at Camilla's bedside. "Hi guys," Camilla said and her parents looked at her.

"Are you okay?" Teresa was quick to ask.

"I'm fine, and if you don't believe me, you can ask Greta," Camilla said assuring her mother and Teresa sighed quietly before she looked at Paul.

"Thank you for coming, Paul, but Camilla's father and I can take things from here," Teresa said and Paul sighed as he looked down at Camilla, with a look on his face that clearly told her he was about to say 'goodbye' but she didn't want him to go.

"Mom," Camilla said and Teresa looked at her. "I want Paul to stay."

"Camilla," Teresa said but Camilla shook her head.

"He stays, Mom," Camilla said, putting her foot down. She knew her mother, for some unknown reason, didn't care too much for Paul, but she wanted Paul there with her. He was always a calming presence, and she believed she would fare better with him there.

"All right," Teresa said with a soft sigh. "All right." Teresa looked at the nurse and began peppering the poor woman with questions as soon as she moved away from the nurses' station to leave the room.

"She's only four centimeters at the moment, so, she's got a little ways to go yet," Greta said once Teresa finished spewing out her questions. "The baby's vitals are good and strong, his or her heartbeat is steady. As of right now, you have nothing to worry about."

"Thanks Greta," Camilla said and the woman winked at her before she left the room, leaving Camilla, Paul, and Camilla's anxious parents on their own for now.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! Thank you all so very much for your reviews and adds, they really do mean the world to me and I love to know what you all think. Now, I know this chapter is a few days late, but that is because I've spent the last four days rewriting it. I had originally written it in first person, from Camilla's point of view, but since I personally have yet to have a child I was going from what my friends that have told me what it was like for them. I didn't like how it turned out, so, I scratched what I had and started over. I hope you like this chapter, and there will be more 'action' in the next chapter. I promise. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Twilight.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Camilla felt like her insides were being shredded into pieces every few minutes as contraction after contraction ripped through her body. Her room had been filled with tension for the last eight hours, mostly on the part of her mother who was not happy that Camilla had latched on to Paul' s hand and had yet to let go. Camilla knew that her mother had wanted to be at her side when the baby came, but right then Paul was the only thing keeping her from going insane from the pain and his very strong and hot hand massaging her back as the contractions worked through was a God send for her.

Paul was operating on instinct, trying to comfort Camilla as best he could. However, he found his task a little more difficult than normal since her mother was pacing on the other side of the room and glaring daggers at him when she wasn't checking on Camilla or asking Greta how Camilla was progressing. He knew that Teresa wasn't happy that he was there. In her eyes, he was just a guy that Camilla barely knew and he had no right to be there, sharing such a personal and life changing moment with Camilla. He understood why she felt the way she did, but he wasn't going anywhere and it was obvious to all of them that Camilla didn't want him to.

"Millie, sweetheart, are you sure you don't want an epidural?" Teresa asked her daughter, moving to stand at the other side of the bed. Camilla had flirted with the idea, but had opted out, worried about the side effects to the baby.

"I'm sure," Camilla breathed in response as her grip tightened on Paul's hand. "Rub my back, please," she said as she looked up at him and Paul's free left hand was instantly on the small of her back, his knuckles firmly but gently rubbing small circles like Greta had showed him. He wished there was more he could do for Camilla. She was in so much pain that it was killing him, and all he wanted to do was make it stop.

"How are we doing?" came Greta's voice but Camilla was too focused on the pain and Paul's hand to respond just then.

"Same as before," Paul answered for her, his voice rough as he continued to rub Camilla's back. Camilla let out a soft sigh as the pain slowly let up, however, she felt something pop before she suddenly wet the bed.

"Crap," Camilla said breathlessly as she looked at the nurse. "I think I just wet the bed." Greta checked her and shook her head.

"No, sweetie, your water just broke," Greta said. "You're going to have your baby."

"Is Dr. Frey here or on his way?" Teresa asked her eyes wide and Greta nodded.

"He's actually getting ready right now, so, we should get you situated, Camilla," Greta said and reluctantly Camilla let go of Paul's hand and allowed the nurse to help her get situated to deliver her baby into the world. "You've done really well, Camilla," Greta said quietly when she saw the young woman's slight fear and panic in her eyes while getting her ready. "It's been a very long time since I've seen a woman go about this without an epidural," she said. "I'm impressed."

"Don't be," Camilla breathed and Greta laughed lightly just as Dr. Frey walked into the room.

"Who's ready to have a baby?" he asked, a smile on his face as he fastened on his gloves and Camilla smiled at the older man who had been with her every step of the way during her pregnancy since she returned home.

"I don't know how ready I am, Dr. Frey, but he or she is more than ready," Camilla said, her voice shaking a bit. Dr. Frey chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm sure you'll be just fine," Dr. Frey said.

Once Greta had Camilla settled and everything at the ready for Dr. Frey who settled in between Camilla's legs, she gestured for Paul to return to Camilla's side. Paul didn't need to be told twice before he settled at Camilla's left side. Camilla looked up at Paul and took hold of his hand the second she was able to. He gave her a reassuring smile as he raised his left hand to her face and gently wiped her sweat soaked hair that was sticking to her face.

He said nothing, but to Camilla his brown eyes were warm and encouraging as he looked down at her. She squeezed his hand before Dr. Frey asked him to hold onto to Camilla's leg in order to help Camilla push. His left hand was settled on the back of her thigh, just below her knee and he swore his heart was going to pound of his chest as he followed Dr. Frey's orders. Teresa was on Camilla's right side, her stance mirroring Paul's with Greta settled beside her. Peter was standing back, watching everything unfold from where he stood beside the window. Part of him was thankful that Paul was there because he had almost fainted when Camilla had been born; he didn't want to chance doing the same when his grandchild came into the world.

"Okay, Camilla," Dr. Frey said as he fastened his mask on to his face and Camilla met his gaze as she could feel another contraction building. "Get ready to push," he said and Camilla nodded. "Push Camilla," he ordered and Camilla bore down, the pain coming full on, but she concentrated on what she was doing and Greta's voice counting down from ten. "The baby's already starting to crown, Camilla," Dr. Frey said as she collapsed back against the bed, breathing heavily and a few tears rolling down her cheeks thanks to the pain. "I need you to push again," he said and Camilla weakly nodded before she did as the doctor said, holding tight to Paul and Teresa's hands as she did so.

A scream ripped from Camilla's throat as she collapsed back against the bed once again. She felt like she was being ripped open, and breathlessly she was wondering what in the hell she was thinking to forgo the epidural.

"Your baby's head is out, Camilla, I need you to keep going," Dr. Frey said and Camilla was panting as she tried to catch her breath. She wasn't sure if she could go on. "I need you to push," he said.

"I don't know if I can," she said, closing her eyes. She'd only pushed a few times but the long day spent suffering through contractions and pain had caught up with her.

"Come on, Camilla," came a whispered deep voice and she opened her eyes and turned her head slightly to the left. "You're almost there," Paul said as he looked down at her. "A few more pushes and you'll be holding your baby. Who has a mass of dark hair by the way." He grinned and squeezed her hand. "You can do this." As she held his gaze she found the strength to go on. Nodding her head once again she looked at Dr. Frey.

"Push, Camilla," he ordered and Camilla bore down once more, screaming again from the pain before relief coursed through her and the people in the room cheered. "You've got a little girl, Camilla," Dr. Frey said happily before the cry of the newborn baby echoed throughout the room.

Camilla laughed in relief as she opened her eyes and Dr. Frey put the crying baby on her stomach/chest before Greta began wiping the baby down. Camilla felt tears line her eyes as she let go of her mother's hand and ran her shaking finger down her baby's cheek, a small sob escaping her lips as she looked down at what she swore was the most beautiful baby she had ever seen.

"Greta's going to take her and get her cleaned up, Camilla, while I take care of you," he said and Camilla nodded her head as she continued to quietly cry tears of happiness. Dr. Frey cut the baby's cord and Greta took the little girl over to baby station to finish taking care of her.

"Oh, Millie, she's beautiful," Teresa said, tears in her eyes as she looked over at her granddaughter. Teresa leaned down and kissed Camilla's head before she moved over to stand with her husband who had taken perch next to the station where Greta was cleaning up their granddaughter and along with weighing and measuring her. Camilla smiled before she turned her tired eyes up to Paul who was beaming as he looked down at her.

"Thank you for staying," she said as she looked up at him. Part of her knew she should have been embarrassed that Paul had seen far more of her than he probably even wanted to, but it didn't seem to faze him in the least bit. The way he was looking at her only gave her a sense of comfort and it was obvious, at least in her mind, that he was proud of her.

"Thank you for letting me be here, Camilla. I've never seen anything more amazing," he said quietly and she could see the honesty in his eyes as he transferred her hand from his right to his left before he pushed her hair from her forehead once again and kissed her sweat covered skin. She weakly smiled up at him as he ran his hand over the top of her head before he wiped at the tears on her cheeks. She didn't have the courage to tell him that if he hadn't been there, she wasn't sure she would have managed as well as she had.

"Seven pounds and nine ounces," Greta said announcing how much the baby weighed and Camilla laughed quietly as she continued to smile up at Paul who grinned as he looked down at her, his hand still lingering on her cheek.

"What's her name?" Dr. Frey asked, drawing Camilla's eyes from Paul and Paul withdrew his hand from her face. Camilla laughed quietly when she saw just about everyone looking at her with curious expressions on their faces. She hadn't told anyone of the names she had planned out for either a boy or a girl, but she had decided on her baby's name a long time ago and knew exactly what her little girl's name was.

"Avery Jade," Camilla said as Greta brought over her tightly wrapped little girl with a small pink hat on her head covering the mass of dark hair on her head. "Her name is Avery Jade," Camilla said softly as she looked down at her baby, tears once again lining her eyes.

* * *

The following afternoon, Camilla's hospital room was filled with her friends and each of them had brought presents, balloons, and flowers. Sam and Jared had accompanied their better halves and Paul had come back, surprising Camilla since he had left the hospital well after midnight and when he had sauntered in with the others it was barely past nine in the morning. However, Camilla wasn't about to complain especially since he had perched himself on the side of her bed for a good long while.

The boys had gone off in search of food given that it was a little past the lunch hour and they were apparently starving, leaving Emily, Kim, and Camilla alone with a completely placated and cooing Avery who was currently being swaddled and doted on by a smiling Emily. Camilla knew her parents would be coming later in the afternoon, and she hoped that if Paul stuck around that her mother wouldn't give him the cold shoulder like she had the day before.

"I don't think I have ever seen a more beautiful baby," Emily said as she gently rocked Avery in her arms as she stood beside Camilla's bedside. Camilla laughed quietly as she brushed her hair from her eyes.

"Wait until your baby comes," Camilla said and Emily looked at her. "I'm sure you'll find him or her more beautiful than mine." Emily smiled as she shook her head and looked back down at Avery.

"How much did she way again?" Emily asked.

"Seven pounds nine ounces and she's nineteen inches long," Camilla said proudly.

"She looks just like you, Camilla," Kim said as she moved to stand beside Emily and peered down at the little baby.

"That's what everyone keeps saying, but I don't see it," Camilla said. "She's too pretty to look like me." Her words caused both women to roll their eyes, which made Camilla smile as she looked at her daughter in Emily's arms.

"If she would have been a boy, what would you have named him?" Emily asked and Camilla laughed as she shook her head.

"Oh, no, I'm not going to give you any ideas," Camilla said and Emily laughed as she looked up from the little girl in her arms and at Camilla who was smiling at her friend.

"It was worth a shot," Emily said with a grin and Camilla chuckled.

* * *

Paul sat in his truck and took a deep breath before he adjusted his grip on the steering wheel as he sat parked in the small lot beside Camilla's mother's bakery. He'd parted ways with Sam and Jared at the diner after grabbing a bite to eat and decided that he needed to talk to Teresa. He needed to tell the woman where he stood when it came to Camilla, because after he thought about everything from Teresa's perspective he realized just why Teresa wasn't his number one fan. He was invading on her territory, and given what Camilla had been through with her ex and the rough year she'd had Teresa was a mother bear protecting her cub.

Paul rolled his eyes at himself before he shook his head. He was a freaking shape shifter and took down vampires without so much as blinking an eye when one crossed onto the reservation. They didn't scare him, so, how in the hell could a forty something year old woman scare him shitless? He had no idea, but it ended then. Taking another deep breath, Paul climbed from his truck and slowly made his way inside the bakery.

The second he stepped inside the bakery, his senses were assaulted with the delicious smells of all the desserts and breads Teresa and her bakers created. He wasn't expecting Teresa to behind the register and he swallowed hard as he watched her handle the customer with a smile on her face, gushing about her newborn granddaughter when the older woman asked about Camilla. He stood back, waiting until the older woman left and Teresa turned her eyes to him. The smile left Camilla's mother's face as she looked at him before she sighed quietly.

"Hello Paul," she said and Paul forced a smile.

"Afternoon Mrs. Monroe," he said and Teresa tossed a few wayward strands of her graying dark hair from her eyes.

"What can I do for you?" she asked.

"I was actually hoping to talk to you," Paul said evenly as he rested his hands on the counter. "Do you have a few minutes?" Teresa sighed quietly once again before she nodded and walked to the back door before pushing it open.

"Can one of you come up to the register for a few minutes?" Teresa said and a middle aged blonde woman came bounding out from the back, her dark green apron littered with flour before she unwrapped it from her body. "I'll be back in a few minutes," Teresa said and the woman nodded before Teresa walked around the counter and grabbed her jacket from the stand near the door. Paul followed her outside, taking yet another deep breath. "What do you want?" she asked once the two of them had reached the small parking lot and stood near where Paul had parked his truck.

"I know you don't like me, Mrs. Monroe," Paul said, "and I can understand why you don't like me; but I will tell you this right now, I'm nothing like Travis." Teresa raised an eyebrow as she uncrossed her arms from her chest and looked up at him. "I care about her, Mrs. Monroe, and I want nothing more than to see her happy."

"Why?" Teresa asked and Paul frowned. For some reason, he hadn't been expecting her to ask him that. "Why do you seem to care so much about my daughter?"

"Because she's an amazing young woman," Paul said evenly and Teresa's eyes narrowed.

"You barely know her, and just because she got herself pregnant, doesn't mean that she's an easy score." Paul's face flushed in anger at Teresa's assumption of him. If all he wanted was sex, he'd have no problem getting it and he was tempted to tell Teresa just that. However, he knew that probably wouldn't win him any brownie points with the woman.

"I know, and that's not what I'm looking for, Mrs. Monroe," Paul said as he did his best to keep his temper in check, but his hands were shaking a bit, which made him tuck them into the pockets of his jeans. Since meeting Camilla it had been easier, but he still had a little trouble keeping his cool when things really got to him.

"What are you looking for then, Paul?" she asked, her arms crossing over her chests.

"Like I said, I just want Camilla to be happy and whatever role she wants me to play in her life, I'll be happy with that," Paul said and Teresa raised an eyebrow once again.

"So, if she wants nothing more than friendship with you, you won't pressure her for anything more? You won't take advantage of her?" Teresa asked and Paul shook his head negatively.

"No, never," Paul said as he met Teresa's eyes evenly. Teresa, surprised by the sincerity and honesty she saw in his eyes, believed him and really didn't know what to make of the young man standing in front of her. He certainly wasn't anything like she thought him to be, and she realized then that her opinion of the young man had been skewed by her need to protect her daughter.

"I believe you," she said quietly and Paul let out a soft sigh a relief.

"You know, not all twenty-something guys nowadays are like Travis, Mrs. Monroe, and I know that I'm absolutely nothing like the asshole," Paul said and Teresa had to fight a smile from coming to her lips. "So, unless Camilla wants me to leave, I'm not going anywhere."

"I doubt that will happen anytime soon," Teresa said quietly and Paul raised an eyebrow, curious as to what she meant, but Teresa didn't elaborate. "Well, thank you for stopping by to talk to me, and, Paul, I'm sorry for how I treated you yesterday," she said.

"It's okay, Mrs. Monroe. I understand," Paul said as he shook his head and took his hands out of his pockets. Teresa smiled at him before she turned to head back into the bakery, but Paul followed after her. Once inside, Teresa looked at him curiously. "I, um, want to bring Camilla a piece of your chocolate fudge cake. It's her favorite and I figure she could use a treat after yesterday," he said and Teresa paused as she unzipped her jacket.

"That she could," Teresa said, a full on smile coming to her face as she finished taking off her jacket and walked behind the counter. She really did have the boy all wrong, and maybe he was just what Camilla needed.

* * *

The alarm resting on the tray beside Camilla's bed sounded and Camilla quickly snoozed the beeping alarm before she looked at Emily, who was still holding on to Avery. "Would you guys be disgusted if I fed Avery?" Camilla asked and the two women shook their heads negatively before Emily handed the baby over to her mother.

"What's with the alarm?" Kim asked as Camilla tucked Avery into her the crook of her left arm as she grabbed the receiving blanket from the side of the bed and draped it over her shoulder and made a small tent over her arm and Avery.

"It's to help remind me to feed her every three hours," she said before she looked down at her daughter. She unfastened the front of her hospital robe and turned her daughter's face to her breast as the nurse had taught her. Avery had no problem latching on and began suckling the moment Camilla's nipple was in her mouth. Camilla made a face at the uncomfortable sensation before she fixed the blanket once more and looked at her friends.

"Does it hurt?" Emily asked taking in Camilla's expression and Camilla shrugged her right shoulder.

"A little, but it's more uncomfortable than anything else and is going to take some getting used to," Camilla said as she looked down at Avery who was still happily suckling away.

"Hey," a deep voice called before the curtain by the door was pushed open and Sam, Jared, and Paul all walked into the room. "We brought you girls something to eat," Sam said only to stop short when he looked at Camilla. "Oh, sorry," he said as he turned to look at his wife and Kim, Emily, and Camilla laughed quietly.

"She's covered, Sam," Emily said and Camilla nodded her head as she looked at Jared and Paul. Jared was blushing as he smiled at her and Camilla smiled at him in return before her eyes went to Paul. He grinned as he looked at her and for some reason, Camilla blushed as her green eyes met his brown and he walked over to her bedside.

"I brought you a treat," he said as he held up a white plastic bag for her to see.

"What is it?" Camilla asked curiously, her cheeks still pink, which made Paul's grin morph into a warm smile.

"A piece of chocolate fudge cake from your mother's bakery," Paul said and Camilla blinked as she looked up at him. She'd told him of her favorite treat at her mother's bakery a few days into their budding friendship, and in all honesty she was surprised. Plus, in order for him to get it that meant that he went to her mother's bakery where Camilla knew her mother was working.

"You . . . you went to my mom's bakery?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yeah," he said softly as sat the bag on the tray table that was resting beside her bed and holding her picture of ice water and cup. "I thought it would be best to stop by and try and smooth things over with her."

"Did it work?" Camilla asked with a smile and Paul grinned.

"Surprisingly, yeah," he said and Camilla laughed quietly before he reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear, his thumb lingering on her cheek and making butterflies erupt in her stomach. She blushed once again as she looked up at him, but his hand didn't leave her face as he smiled at her and Camilla couldn't help but smile in return.


	8. Chapter 8

So, I know I just updated the other day, but I started writing this chapter and before I knew it, it was finished. Thank you all so much for your reviews and adds. I'm so glad you guys are enjoying the story. I hope you like this chapter, and please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Twilight.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

_Four Months Later_

Camilla had settled into a comfortable pattern in her care of Avery, however, she had yet to talk to Mack about getter her old waitressing job back at the diner. Her mother in particular was in no rush for Camilla to start working because she felt there was no need and that Camilla should just focus on continuing to nurture her bond with Avery. The more she thought about it the more she realized her mother was right, plus she was sort of in love with her little girl and probably would die if she was away from her for too long.

"Don't you look pretty," Camilla said with a smile as she lifted her daughter up so she was sitting on the changing table and Avery giggled as she looked at her mother and reached for Camilla's face. Camilla laughed as she helped Avery remain sitting since she hadn't quite mastered that skill yet.

Avery could roll though and enjoyed rolling all over the living room which is why when Camilla was doing stuff around the house, Avery was settled in her playpen in whatever room Camilla happened to be in. Camilla had been blessed with a calm and even tempered baby, and Avery always seemed to be happy. She rarely cried, only crying on the rare occasion that Camilla hadn't noticed her soiled diaper, she was extremely tired, or Camilla was late in feeding her.

With her free hand, Camilla fixed the skirt of the pretty dark pink and white dress she had put on Avery as she got her daughter ready that late morning. The ruffle of the skirt was littered with tiny pink and green rosettes and she had paired it with a pair of dark pink pants, white lace socks and the white soft shoes Teresa had recently bought. The dress had been a gift from Emily, which was why Camilla had dressed Avery in the pretty cotton dress with sleeves. They were going to Emily's baby shower, and a quick glance at the watch she had taken to wearing on her left wrist she realized Paul would be there soon to pick them up.

"We need to brush your hair," she said as she picked up the soft bristle baby brush from where it rested on the side of the changing table. "Paul will be here soon," she told Avery and the little girl's face lit up before she giggled and clapped her hands while Camilla ran the brush through Avery's hair.

Camilla laughed softly once more as she shook her head in mild amazement. For some reason, Camilla could swear that Avery understood everything she said, especially when it came Paul. Avery was besotted with him, and if Camilla didn't know better, she would have thought Avery loved Paul more than her. However, there was one thing she did know: Paul absolutely adored Avery. Watching him with her, one would think that Avery was his daughter and over the last few months Camilla found her feelings towards the young man drastically changing.

She didn't know if it was because of the way he acted with Avery or if it was because her eyes finally opened and she saw just how truly amazing he was. He was seemingly the perfect guy, and he was _always _there when she needed help no matter what he had going on. He had a bit of a temper that came out when Jared or one of the other guys goaded him, but all she would have to do was say his name and his attention would return to her and though she could still see the irritation at his friends in his eyes, he would calm. Peter had always seemingly approved of Paul hanging around her, and now Teresa had also grown fond of Paul.

Over the last few weeks, Camilla had found it harder to restrain herself from touching him and she had lost count of how many times she had to suppress the urge to kiss him. He gave her no solid sign that he felt the same way, and she didn't want to chance losing the person she considered her best friend because she couldn't suppress the sudden surge of hormones she was experiencing. A sudden knock shook her from her reverie and she finished brushing Avery's hair and smiled.

"Paul's here," she said and Avery screamed a laugh as Camilla picked her up and rested the fifteen pound little girl on her left hip before she left the nursery. Avery's diaper bag and jacket were already downstairs in the living room along with Emily's wrapped present.

Thankfully, she didn't have to juggle anything else other than Avery, who found one of the buttons of Camilla's dark purple cardigan interesting as Camilla went downstairs. She walked over to the front door and paused briefly to run her hand through her hair, which she had just had cut into her usual style so it fell neatly above her shoulders. After glancing at Avery, she laughed at her own silliness before she opened the door and smiled when she spotted Paul standing on the front porch, his hands in the front pockets of his jeans.

"Hi," Camilla breathed as she felt her cheeks heat as she took him in. It was totally impossible, but every time she saw him she thought he got better looking. He was dressed in his usual dark jeans with a well-fitting maroon shirt on underneath a light weight black cotton jacket.

Paul smiled at Camilla when he saw her blush. Lately, whenever he was around the beautiful pink color start at the apple of her cheeks before it raced down her neck, and disappeared under the collars of her shirts. She looked beautiful in a simple black top that was tight to her chest but flowing from her body just under her bust. The sweater she was wearing was beautiful against her pale skin and the dark skinny jeans clinged to her legs and hips nicely. She'd lost most of the weight she had gained while pregnant, but he knew the reason for the flowing top was because she was still self-conscious about the way her stomach was still slightly puffy. However, to him she was absolutely perfect.

"Hi," he said back through his smile before his eyes turned to Avery. "Hey Avery," he said happily and the little girl looked away from the button she was playing with before she giggled and reached out for him with her left hand. Both Camilla and Paul chuckled as Camilla stepped aside and Paul moved into the house, taking Avery from Camilla and hearing another giggle from the baby as he kissed her cheek. She put her tiny hands on his face as she giggled and Paul couldn't help but smile as he settled her in his arms, her hands grabbing onto the lapel of his jacket.

"You know, sometimes I think she loves you more than me," Camilla said as she closed the door and Paul chuckled as he looked at Camilla.

"No," Paul said and Camilla smiled at him. "I just spoil her a little more than you do."

"Please, I'm going to end up being one of those push over moms because all she's got to do is look at me with those hazel eyes of hers and I'm a goner," Camilla said and Paul laughed along with Camilla before he watched her slip on her shoes. "Since I know she won't let me take her from you, would you mind helping me put on her jacket?" Camilla asked and he grinned as he shook his head negatively before he followed her into the living room and over to the sofa where she had everything laid out. "Thank you for coming to get us," Camilla said. "If Mom and Dad wouldn't have had to go to Port Angeles this afternoon for a supply run, I would have had the van. You had to drive all the way over here only to go back to the same place you came from."

"Camilla, I wouldn't have volunteered if it was a problem," Paul said as Camilla stood in front of him and put Avery's jacket on and zipped it up before she put the white knit cap. Thankfully, she had another brush in the diaper bag and she would fix her daughter's hair once they got to Sam and Emily's.

"Still," she said softly as she looked up at him, her hands unconsciously going to rest on his forearm where Avery's bottom was settled on and on his wrist that was curved around the baby, holding her close. "Thanks," she smiled softly at him and Paul smiled at her in return.

Despite his above-average body temperature, Paul could feel the heat from Camilla's fingers on his wrist and arm seep through his jacket, which he wore only because Camilla chewed him out for not wearing one, and he felt every hair on his body stand up. He didn't know what to say as he looked down at her and as she looked up at him with her stunning green eyes soft and so full of emotion. He couldn't tell what emotion though since a million different ones seemed to be swirling in her eyes.

She'd been acting differently around him lately, but the signals she gave off only confused him and he didn't know just where he stood with her anymore. However, he did know that he meant a great deal to her, almost as much as she meant to him, and he dared to hope that he was possibly leaving the friend zone. He lifted his right hand from his side and slowly brought his hand towards her face. However, before he barely even reached her face Avery squealed and tugged on his jacket, drawing both of their eyes to her. Camilla's hands left his arm and Paul glanced at her to see her cheeks darken with yet another blush as she cleared her throat and fix her sweater.

"Well, we should get going, hmm?" Camilla asked and Paul nodded. "I've got her car seat, will it fit in your truck?" she asked and Paul shook his head.

"I actually borrowed Jacob's car," Paul said. "That way she's safe in the backseat." Camilla smiled and nodded her head before Paul handed Avery over to her. "I'll take everything out to the car and get her car seat fastened in while you get your coat on. It shouldn't take me too long." Camilla could only nod as Paul moved away from her and Avery and easily gathered everything in his hands before he walked outside. Camilla sighed heavily and looked at Avery, whose chubby cheeks were flushed because she was warm in her coat.

"Oh, Avery," she said and the little girl looked at her. "Mommy's in way over her head when it comes to that man." Avery giggled again and Camilla smiled before she looked out the window and saw Paul bending into the back of the small old car, giving her a perfect view of his backside since he had parked halfway up the driveway. "Yep, definitely in over my head."

* * *

"Camilla, thank you! Look Sam," Emily said with a smile as she unwrapped the present Camilla (and her parents) had gotten for the expectant mother and showed her husband the video baby monitor system. "This is just too much," Emily said as she turned her eyes to Camilla, who laughed from where she sat on the sofa beside Paul.

"It's not too much, Emily, and you'll love it, trust me," Camilla said. "I know I love the one I have."

"If it wouldn't take me twenty minutes, I would get up and hug you," Emily said and everyone in the room laughed, including Camilla once more.

"Don't worry, we'll hug later," she said with a wave of her hand and Emily chuckled as she handed the box off to Sam who put it with the others while Emily's mom handed her another present.

Camilla's eyes fluttered over to Avery, who was settled in Seth's arms/lap as she slept soundly, her face turned into his chest as she suckled her left hand. Camilla had taken time to feed Avery before Emily had started opening presents and thanks to Seth's body heat and her full tummy, she went out like a light.

Avery's connection with Seth was much the same as it was with Paul, she was infatuated with Camilla's slightly younger friend and Seth loved Avery like he was a proud big brother. Camilla had offered to take Avery from him to lay her down in the other room, but Seth said she was fine and that he didn't mind holding her, especially since she seemed so content. Seth was as helpful as; if not more than; Paul and he had already told Camilla that if she ever needed a babysitter, he'd be happy to watch Avery for her. Camilla knew that if her mother wouldn't be able to watch Avery for her, Seth would be at the top of the short list of people she would call.

She felt Paul shift beside her before his warm arm came to rest on the back of the sofa behind her. The movement allowed her to smell the intoxicating scent that was Paul and she felt her cheeks flush once more. Paul smelled like the forest after a cleansing rain and a warm spicy scent that was familiar but that she couldn't quite place. Her thoughts were flooded with the endless times she had almost kissed him, and how she had wanted to do just that a few hours earlier as they stood in the middle of her family's living room. It was taking all of her will power not to attack him, and she needed to take a moment for herself.

"I'll be right back," Camilla whispered as she finally turned her eyes to him and he nodded as he watched her stand and slip from the room before she disappeared into the kitchen. Paul frowned as he looked at the tops of his knees and decided it was best to follow after her. Something was wrong, and whatever it was he wanted to fix it if he could.

The kitchen was empty since everyone was out in the living room watching Emily open her gifts and Camilla moved over to stand in front of the sink, her hands resting on the edge of the counter/sink. She took a deep breath as she closed her eyes and slowly let it out as the tension left her shoulders. However, the tension was back when a familiar voice filled the room.

"Hey, Camilla, are you okay?" Paul asked and she opened her eyes before she turned around and forced a tight lip smile as she rested her hands on the edge of the counter behind her.

"I'm fine," she said and he frowned as he walked closer to her, coming to stop about a foot in front of her, his brown eyes bearing down on her green.

"I don't really believe you, you know," he said. "You're not exactly the world's greatest liar." She bit her lower lip as she looked up at him, unsure what to say. She couldn't exactly blurt out that she was pretty sure she was falling in love with him. The very thought of falling in love again should have frightened her after what had happened the first time around, but with Paul . . . it was different.

Her thoughts went back to that night as they stood on Sam and Emily's porch, when they barely knew the first thing about each other. She had been in such a fog as they spoke on the porch, but she remembered his words that night and as she stood there with him she realized something. She finally saw what her father had so easily seen and what had caused her mother to worry about her heart when it came to the man standing in front of her. However, Camilla knew then and there that she had no reason for the doubt and fear she was battling. Paul looked at her the way Jared looked at Kim, and unexpected tears lined her eyes as she smiled up at him.

Paul literally felt the air between them shift as Camilla looked up at him and gave him a teary eyed smile and he swore his heart was in his throat as his mouth fell open at what he saw in her eyes. Earlier he had not been able to read her face, but now . . . now he knew _exactly_ what she was thinking and with determination he took a step, closing the distance between them, before he raised his hands to her face. He could hear her heart race in her chest and feel her pulse rapidly pounding against the tips of his fingers as they rested on the side of her neck. She looked up at him expectantly and he decided to take his time and enjoy the moment leading up to what both of them knew was inevitable at that point.

He leaned into her, his nose gently brushing against hers as their eyes remained locked and their faces centimeters apart. Their breath mingled together and Paul was sure his already quick beating heart tripled in its rate, just like Camilla's did under his fingertips. His right hand slid in her hair while his left remained on her cheek and he felt her hands settle on his waist before she gripped his t-shirt tightly into her hands. He nudged her nose with his, earning a breathy laugh from her and a sparkle lit her eyes as he smiled in return.

Paul closed his eyes as he kissed the tip of her nose and he heard her breath catch as her grip on his shirt tightened. Slowly, Paul moved in and tenderly pressed his lips to hers, coaxing her response, which took no time at all to garner as she responded quickly and urged him to deepen the kiss. Something he had no problem doing.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone! Thank you again all so much for your reviews and adds! I'm glad you guys liked the chapter and I hope this one doesn't dissapoint. Thank you for reading and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Twilight.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Paul's hands left Camilla's hair and face only to grab her waist before he hoisted her up onto the counter, never breaking their kiss as he did so. Camilla's legs parted on their own accord, allowing Paul to settle his towering frame in between them, while her arms found their way around his neck now that she was more even with Paul's towering height. Her right hand began toying with his hair at the base of his neck, causing Paul to groan quietly as his hands slid down her waist and grasped her jean clad hips before he pressed his body close to hers. Camilla gasped at the contact and her legs wrapped around his hips, her ankles locking behind him as her left hand rested on his shoulder and her right made its way into his hair.

Paul was certain he had found heaven as he stood there in Sam's kitchen entangled with Camilla. Her body melted against his in a glorious way and she tasted sweet and tart at the same time. He was completely consumed by her and he never wanted that kiss to end. Air was taken in small gasps as their lips danced together and with is left hand Paul took hold of Camilla's backside, which caused Camilla to arch her hips against his. She couldn't help but whimper and Paul let out a growl from his throat as he held her tighter against him, his fingers digging almost painfully into the soft flesh of her butt.

Paul was simply touching, holding, and kissing her, their bodies pressed together, and Camilla felt like she was on fire. She couldn't get close enough to him and the clothes that separated their bodies were barriers that she wanted to get rid of. It had _never_ felt that way with Travis. Travis' only concern was his satisfaction, that he got what he wanted in the end, and every time he promised to 'take care of her' next time. Paul was, yet again, obviously different than Travis in that department as well.

His warm hands felt like heaven against her body and, boy, did he know how to kiss. Unconsciously, she ground her hips against his once more, sending a shiver of pleasure rocking through her body and causing Paul to release a low growl into her mouth again as his right hand started traveling up her side. She found that the growling sound he made only served to spur on her desire for him, and she shivered at the sound. His thumb brushed the underside of her left breast as his left hand pressed her hips even tighter to his. She could feel him, hard and throbbing through the thick layer of their denim jeans and she moved her hips against him yet again.

"Whoa! In the kitchen? Emily cooks food in here you two," a deep and chuckling voice said, breaking the pair apart. Paul cursed under his breath before he opened his eyes and took in Camilla's flushed face and swollen dark pink lips.

Camilla was looking up at him in a complete daze and he was half tempted to ignore Jared and return to what he was doing when his friend's laughter cut through the quiet of the kitchen. He watched Camilla's cheeks darken even more as reality seemed to set in for her and she licked her lips. She untangled her limbs from around him, but her hands remained on his shoulders, her eyes never leaving his until Jared cleared his throat. Paul sighed and stepped back from Camilla before he helped her down from the counter.

"Well, it looks like you two were having fun," Jared said as Paul and Camilla both looked at him, Paul still holding on to Camilla's left hand.

"Shut up, Jared," Paul said quietly as he glared at his friend, and Jared grinned.

"Just be thankful it was me that came in here and not Sam," Jared said as he walked over to the cooler that was set up in the kitchen and grabbed two cans of soda from inside. "I don't think he would have taken it to well to find the two of you dry humping on his kitchen counter." He winked at the couple before he left them on their own once more. Paul let out a breath and looked at Camilla just as she turned her head to look up at him.

"You okay?" Paul asked her and she laughed softly as she nodded, her cheeks still red and her eyes once again full of emotion.

"Other than a little embarrassed at being caught like that, I'm fine," she said and Paul smiled before he tugged on her hand and pulled her close to him. Camilla laughed again as she sort of fell against him, her right hand landing on his chest as she looked up at him. Paul sighed softly as he raised his left hand to her face and pushed away her hair as he looked down at her, still smiling, before his hand returned to his side.

"So, before we got carried away," Paul said and Camilla smiled, "what was bothering you?"

"I was fighting myself," she said, deciding it was better to be honest with him.

"Over?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You," she said softly and his expression turned surprised.

"Me?" he asked and she nodded. "Why?"

"Over the last few weeks I sort of . . . started noticing that my feelings for you aren't exactly platonic and a little stronger than they probably should be, and I didn't think you felt the same way," she said. "I was trying to convince myself that I needed to get my head together and stop thinking about . . .," she trailed off, blushing once more as she turned her eyes away from him. Paul brought his left hand to her face once more, gently putting his index finger under her chin, and turned her eyes back to his.

"Stop thinking about what?" he asked quietly, his dark eyes curious, and the tone of his voice brought butterflies back to Camilla's stomach as she looked up at him.

"About doing what we just did," she admitted, her cheeks pink as she held his brown eyes with her green. Slowly, Paul moved his hand from her chin to the side of her face before he leaned down and kissed her chastely. She smiled when he pulled back and Paul smiled in return as he lowered his hand from her face to settle on her waist.

"You can think about it all you want, but I know I'd prefer you actually going through with the act," he said quietly and her smile grew as her cheeks darkened.

"I promise I will try to take your preference into account," she said and he laughed.

"Good," he said as she slid her hand up his chest and to the back of his neck before she pulled him down to her and caught his lips in another kiss. Paul sighed against her lips and happily returned the kiss as her lips moved against his. However, much to his displeasure, the kiss did not last very long as she pulled back. She looked up at him, a small smiling tugging at the corners of her lips as he looked down at her with a grin. "What was that for?"

"Just following through on my promise," she said and he chuckled once more before he wrapped both of his arms around her completely and hugged her firmly to his chest. Camilla sighed in contentment as she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest, listening for a moment to the almost hum like beating of his heart below her ear. She hated to ask the question, but since she laid everything out there she just wanted to make sure everything was crystal clear between them. It wasn't just her she had to think about anymore. "Paul?" she asked softly.

"Mm?" he hummed as he rested his chin on top of her head, just enjoying holding her in his arms.

"What does this make us?" she asked and he lifted his head from hers before she looked up at him by tilting her head slightly; however, her cheek remained pressed against his chest.

"I thought it was pretty obvious," he said with a grin. "You're my girl, and I'm not letting you go anytime soon." If any other guy, Travis included, would have called her 'his girl' and basically claimed her, Camilla would have been seriously turned off. However, hearing Paul call her his girl only made her want to pick up where they had left off before Jared had walked in.

"Sounds good to me," she said and Paul laughed lightly.

"Are you two going to stay in the kitchen the rest of the night?" came Jared's voice and they both looked to the doorway to see the young man in question with his head the only part of his body visible around the doorframe.

"No," Camilla said with a soft breathy laugh before she pulled away from Paul, and it took all his will power not to pull her back. "We're coming," she said as she took hold of his right hand with her left before she laced their fingers together and started walking for the doorway. Jared, however, moved so he was standing in the doorway with his hands raised, making the pair stop.

"Can I just say one more thing?" he asked and Camilla frowned as she glanced up at Paul who shrugged, so, she looked back at Jared and nodded.

"Sure," she said and he smirked as he lowered his hands to his sides.

"It's about damn time," he said before he turned on the balls of his feet and walked through the dining room and into the people filled living room.

"Subtle isn't he?" Paul asked and Camilla couldn't help but laugh as he took a step and pulled her along with him. They walked back into the living room, settling into the same seats they had vacated a few minutes ago. The smiles and subtle nods of Paul's pack brothers went unnoticed by Camilla as she sat beside Paul and turned her eyes to Emily who was still opening presents; however, Paul couldn't help but notice and he couldn't stop the stupid grin from coming to his lips.

He caught Seth's eyes and Seth smiled brightly at him as he adjusted his hold on a still sleeping Avery, and Paul's grin turned into a smile as he looked at the slightly younger man. Paul had been the first to realize that Seth had imprinted on Avery when he visited Camilla the day she had brought Avery home from the hospital. He was pretty sure Seth hadn't even realized what happened as he held onto the three day old baby for the first five minutes, but when the young man's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, Paul knew the kid figured it out.

As Paul turned his eyes from Seth and looked down at his right hand, which was still intertwined with Camilla's, his smile slowly slipped from his face. He ran his thumb along the back of her pale hand and marveled for a second at the contrast of their skin color, but that was not what made his smile disappear. He had yet to tell her about his people's legends, that they were very real, and that he and just about all the people she considered her friends were living and breathing proof of that.

He didn't know how to tell her, but he knew that he needed to tell her; especially since their relationship was now on the road he had wanted it to take for a long time. Part of him was worried that she'd run from him and tell him she wanted nothing to do with him, and the very thought of that happening made his chest ache rather painfully. He squeezed her hand unconsciously as he winced slightly and his expression did not go unnoticed by Camilla who looked up at him when he squeezed her hand.

"Everything okay?" came Camilla's whispered voice and Paul lifted his head slightly and caught her eyes. She looked worried, her brow furrowed slightly, as she looked at him and his smile easily made its way back across his lips as he looked at her face and he nodded.

"Yeah," he whispered back. "Everything's great."

"You sure? You looked like you were in pain or something. Do you have a headache?' she asked, her voice still hushed.

"I'm fine, Camilla, I swear. I was just thinking about dealing with your mother's wrath when she finds out about us," he said, quickly thinking on his feet. She laughed silently as she shook her head.

"You won her over months ago," Camilla said honestly. "Trust me; you have nothing to worry about." He grinned before he kissed her temple, causing her to blush and smile as she looked at him. However, the move did not go unnoticed and a chorus of 'awes' from their group of friends. Camilla's blush deepened as she buried her face in Paul's neck causing the young man to laugh before he rested his head on hers, chuckling.

He still didn't know how he was going to tell her about his secret, but he figured he'd cross that bridge when he'd come to it and hope that she wouldn't pull away.

* * *

One week later, Camilla's stomach was in knots as she put the finish touches on her makeup and fluffed her hair slightly as she sighed and pulled back from the mirror to take in her handy work. She was no beauty queen, but it was definitely the best Paul had ever seen in her yet. Despite the late April chill, Camilla had opted to wear a plum colored knee length cotton dress. It was a simple empire waist cut dress with sleeves that ended at her elbows with a square neckline that suited her well. She wore sheer nylons to keep her legs warm and a pair of black pumps would finish off her outfit.

"Well, aren't we dressed to kill?" Teresa asked with a smile as she stood in the doorway of her daughter's bedroom. Camilla smiled at her mother through the mirror above her dresser before she sighed quietly and smoothed her hands over her hips and thighs.

"Is it too much?" Camilla asked as she looked back at her reflection, and Teresa laughed lightly as she shook her head and walked into the room.

"Paul told you to dress up for tonight and you've done just that; but I think you're missing something," Teresa said and Camilla frowned.

"What?" she asked as she looked herself over and Teresa laughed quietly before she brought the silver chain she was holding in her hands around Camilla's neck. Camilla's eyes widened when she saw the pendant she was fastening around her neck. "Mom," Camilla breathed as she looked at the silver locket that was engraved with an intricate yet simple swirl design. The locket itself was old, but well taken care of and Camilla felt tears prickle in the corners of her eyes.

"It's about time I give this to you," Teresa said with a teary eyed smile. "I've already got Avery's photo inside." Once the locket was fastened around Camilla's neck, Camilla turned around and hugged her mother tight. The locket had been passed down in Camilla's father's family for three generations. Since her paternal grandmother only had Camilla's father she had passed the locket onto Teresa when Camilla had been born, placing a tiny photograph of baby Camilla inside. Now, it was Camilla's and she would treasure it until she passed it down to Avery when she had her first baby.

"Thank you," Camilla said softly and Teresa chuckled as she pulled away from her daughter, bringing her thumbs to Camilla's face.

"Don't cry, Millie, you'll have to redo your makeup and Paul will be here any minute," Teresa said and Camilla smiled as she nodded her head and sniffed quietly.

"Right," Camilla said before she laughed quietly, making Teresa smile. "Are you sure you're going to be okay with Avery?"

"I'll be fine," Teresa said.

"I put the breast milk I pumped this afternoon in the fridge for you to warm up and feed to Avery before bed," Camilla said and Teresa nodded.

"I know my way around a baby, Millie," Teresa said and Camilla shrugged as she smiled at her mother.

"Right," she said again and Teresa smiled once more as Peter called upstairs.

"Camilla! Paul's here," Peter said and Camilla felt her heart jump into her throat.

"Mom, why am I so nervous?" Camilla asked. "It's not like we haven't hung out before. I know him better than any guy I ever went out with." Teresa smiled at Camilla and shook her head.

"It's your first official date with the young man, Millie," she said as she took hold of her daughter's hands. "_That's_ why you're nervous. Just relax. He's already over the moon for you. You don't have to impress him."

"And if I want to?" Camilla asked and Teresa grinned.

"When he sees you in this dress, he will be," Teresa said and Camilla laughed quietly as she squeezed Teresa's hands before she let them go.

"Are you sure you're okay with me going out tonight?" Camilla asked as she picked up her black clutch from the foot of her bed and Teresa rolled her eyes.

"For the millionth time, yes, and don't bother calling to check on Avery," Teresa said. "She'll be fine."

"Okay," Camilla said with a smile.

"Go on," Teresa said as she urged her daughter out the door.

"I'm going," Camilla said before took a deep breath and left her room before she made her way downstairs.

Paul was standing in the foyer talking to Peter who was holding a cooing Avery, but when he heard her making her way down the stairs, he turned his eyes towards the stairs. The look that crossed his face was like he had been kicked in the gut before he took a deep breath and smiled at Camilla as she stepped on to the bottom of the stairs. Paul looked amazing dressed in black slacks and a dark maroon button up with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

Camilla couldn't help but smile back and she couldn't shake the feeling that it was going to be an amazing night.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi everyone! This chapter is long overdue and I'm sorry to keep you all waiting. Thank you all so very much for all your reviews and adds, they really do mean a lot to me and I can't believe I'm already over the 100 mark. You all are amazing!

As a warning, there are adult situations in this chapter but nothing too descriptive. I hope you all like this chapter, and please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Twilight.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

After Camilla slipped on her cream colored hip length light jacket, Camilla and Paul were on their way. "So, where are we going?" Camilla asked softly as Paul drove down the road, the sky darkening as the sun set over the cloud covered horizon and Paul grinned as he glanced at her.

"I'm not telling you," Paul said and Camilla rolled her eyes.

"Why not?" she asked with a soft laugh and Paul's grin morphed into a smile as he kept his eyes on the road, fighting the urge to just stare at her like he wanted to.

"Because," he said, still smiling, "I want it to be a surprise."

"All right," she said softly as she swiped her hair out her eyes and looked out the windshield with a small smile on her face. Paul glanced at her once again and took a slow breath as he slowly tore his eyes away from her.

Before that night, he had been certain that it wasn't possible for Camilla to be any more beautiful than when she was in jeans and a t-shirt, but he had been proved wrong when she walked down the stairs in that dress and high heels. She was beyond beautiful and her green eyes seemed to shine even brighter that night. In all honesty, Paul was a bit nervous that he had gone overboard for their first date, but he had wanted to show Camilla that he could romance her if that's what she wanted.

Camilla furrowed her brow as she realized that they were heading back in the direction of La Push. She was a bit confused seeing as, like Forks, La Push didn't have any place that that would require them to dress up as they had, and her curiosity was only peaked as she tried to figure out what he had planned. However, she remained silent as Paul drove and she couldn't help but smile when his warm right hand reached for her left and laced her fingers with his before he pulled their joined hands to rest on his thigh. She didn't say anything, she didn't even look at him, she simply continued to smile before she squeezed his hand.

The remainder of the ride was spent in a comfortable warm silence. However, Camilla's brain was in overdrive trying to figure out where they were going and when Paul pulled his truck into the parking lot near the docks and pier that Camilla had only ever been to once, when her father had taken her on a fishing trip with him when she was twelve. Paul let go of her hand as he put the car in park and killed the engine, but her hand remained on his thigh as she looked at him.

"What are we doing here?" she asked and he smiled as he looked at her. He pulled the keys from the ignition and put them in his left hand before he took hold of his hand in her lap and squeezed it.

"You'll see," he said as he reluctantly let go of her hand. "Stay put for a second." Camilla nodded, fighting a small smile, before Paul unbuckled his seat belt and quickly climbed from the truck. She watched him walk around the front of the truck before he came to her door and held it open for her before he held out his hand. Camilla laughed softly as she unbuckled her seat belt and put her right hand into his extended left as she held onto her clutch and climbed from the truck. "What?" he asked with a grin once Camilla's high heeled feet were settled on the paved parking lot.

"Nothing," she said as he closed the truck door and twisted his hand around hers before their fingers were once again laced together.

"You sure?" he asked and she smiled.

"Positive," she said and his grin turned into a smile before he jerked his head towards the docks.

"Okay, let's go," he said softly and he started leading Camilla towards the docks. She held back her questions as she followed alongside him, shivering a bit as a chilly wind blew in from the water. Paul let go of her hand then and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling Camilla close. She smiled once again as she wrapped her right arm around his waist so they could walk comfortably together as his body heat warded away the early evening chill.

Paul was sure his heart was going to pound out his chest as he walked Camilla down the dock and towards one of the few luxury boats that rested in the dock. The boats were usually rented by tourists who came into the area for fishing trips, and Paul used one of the very few connections he had to borrow one for the evening. They weren't going to go out on the water; it was too choppy that night for Paul to feel confident in navigating the boat, especially since Camilla would be on board. Instead, the rich décor of the inside of the boat was going to serve as the perfect setting for a romantic dinner for the newly formed couple. He turned down the dock towards the large boat he had spent several hours in early that afternoon getting ready for their date and Camilla looked from it to him curiously.

"Are we going out on the water?" she asked and he shook his head negatively.

"No, but we are going on that boat," he said as he stepped away from her and using the key he had been given, he opened the swinging door that would allow him to pull out the small step ladder. He held out his hand to her and Camilla laughed softly as she put her hand in his before she walked up the steps and found herself standing on the rather impressive looking boat. Paul was quick to join her and pulled up the step ladder and closed the door, locking it.

"This boat isn't yours is it?" she asked and Paul chuckled.

"I wish," he said honestly and Camilla smiled. "It belongs to a friend of my dad's. I asked to borrow it and he said as long as I don't sink her, she's mine for the night."

"She?" Camilla asked with a raised eyebrow and Paul grinned as he shrugged his shoulders.

"His word, not mine," he said and Camilla laughed once again before he took her hand. "Let's get you inside." She followed after Paul into the cabin of the boat, only to stop short as a gasp escaped her lips as she looked around.

The cabin was dim but filled with a soft glow of white lights and a table rested in the middle of the room. On the small table rested a place setting for two, unlit votive candles, and a rather large black basket. It was obvious that he had put a great deal of effort into everything and Camilla had not expected anything like it. She was taken away by everything and how _perfect_ everything was. It was like something you'd see in a movie, and Camilla was nearly breathless as she took everything in.

"Too much?" he asked and her eyes snapped to his at the sound of his voice. Paul was worried he had gone too far and that Camilla was ready to run for the hills; but the tears he saw lining her eyes when she looked up at him were a bit unexpected.

"You did all of this . . . for me?" she asked softly and Paul frowned when he heard the tone of her voice. It sounded like she couldn't believe he'd gone to such lengths for her.

"Of course I did," Paul said as he turned to face her completely. "Why are you so surprised?"

"I just . . . no one's ever done anything like this for me before," she said, her green eyes holding his brown in the dim lighting. "No one," she said again.

"Not even your ex?" he asked and Camilla shook her head negatively, not trusting her voice to speak. "No offense to you, Camilla, but how big of an idiot is this guy?" he asked and the corners of Camilla's lips turned up as she started to smile through her tears. "I'm not complaining because you're here with me, but how could he not see what he had?"

"What did he have?" Camilla found herself asking in a whisper as she looked up at him, a rouge tear rolling down her left cheek. Paul smiled as he looked at her and raised his right hand to the side of her face, his thumb brushing away the tear and lingering against her skin.

"An amazing, smart, sweet, and beautiful woman," he said. "Who's an amazing mother and who makes me the luckiest bastard on Earth right now because she's here with me." He wiped another tear away from her cheek as he smiled down at her.

"You really believe all that?" she asked and he nodded his head.

"With everything I have in me," he said.

"Why?" she asked and he let go of her hand and brought his other hand to the other side of her face, holding her head in his hands as he took half a step closer to her. He knew it was too soon for him to say the words that he truly felt. She may have felt the same way about him, but he didn't want her to feel obligated to say them back to him if she didn't yet.

"Because I do," he said before he leaned down and kissed her firmly. Camilla's clutch fell from her hand and to the floor at their feet as she rested her hands on his waist as she kissed him back. It didn't last long, but long enough to leave them both breathless when Paul pulled back from her. "Believe me?" he asked in a breathy whisper and Camilla could only nod as she looked up at him with dazed eyes. "Good," he said with a smile before he lowered his hand from her face and helped her from her jacket, picking up her up her clutch once she was free of her jacket. Once he put both things aside he turned back to her to see her wiping at her eyes.

"I bet I look a mess now," she said as her hands fell to her sides, a slightly defeated look on her face. It was true her makeup was a bit smudged and her eyes a little red, but she was still beautiful.

"You look fine, Camilla," he said softly as he took her hand, "perfect as always." Camilla blushed as she looked up at him and he squeezed her hand in his. "Hungry?" he asked and she nodded. "Good, because I'm starving," he said, making her laugh softly before the two of them moved over to the table to enjoy the meal Paul had made with Kim's help. He just hoped that Camilla enjoyed it.

* * *

After a lovely dinner of potatoes, green beans, and chicken, Camilla and Paul were settled on the small loveseat that rested on the other side of the cabin. Soft music was playing quietly in the background as they chatted about nothing in particular before a comfortable silence had settled around them. Camilla was nestled into Paul's side, her head resting on his chest/shoulder while his arm was wrapped securely around her, holding her close.

"Are you bored?" Paul asked her quietly as his right hand left her waist and moved up to her hair to play with the dark strands as she tilted her head to look up at him.

"No," she answered honestly. "Are you?"

"No," he said with a smile as he looked down at her before he kissed her forehead. "I'm just making sure you aren't. I guess I sort of dropped the ball in planning what to do after dinner."

"You didn't drop the ball," Camilla said as she lifted her head and shifted so she was facing him while his hand found her waist again. "This is the best date I have ever been on, Paul. It's been a perfect night that I really don't want to end any time soon."

"I don't want it to end either," he said, his smile returning as he looked into her green eyes before Camilla closed the small distance between them and kissed him slowly. Paul's left hand moved to the side of her face as he kissed her back, and his right hand gripped her side tightly as he pulled her even closer to him; which turned a simple kiss into a full on make out session.

At some point, Camilla found herself straddling Paul's lap, his hands gripping her hips and bunching up the skirt of her dress as her left hand was laced in his short hair and her right rested on his chest. Paul's right hand slid down her left hip to the hem of her bunched up skirt before his hand settled on her thigh, making her shiver slightly at the touch. Paul felt the silk like material on her thigh and realized she was wearing nylons to ward off the chill of the night air when they had been outside. Truthfully, he was a little disappointed that he was blocked from touching completely bare skin, but it was good as; especially since he could easily feel the faint heat of her skin under his hand. He slid his hand up, his fingers disappearing under the hem of her dress and Camilla made no move to stop him.

Camilla was internally cursing herself for wearing the nylons she had pulled on that night because the sheer material was dulling the feel of Paul's heated touch against her skin. She gasped against his mouth when she felt his fingers brush the bottom of her backside and she unconsciously rubbed herself against Paul's groin, which earned a groan from him as his hand moved even higher and he took a handful of her flesh and squeezed. Camilla whimpered as she rubbed herself against him once more only to have his hands help guide her hips against his.

The friction was causing small shock waves of pleasure throughout Camilla's entire body, and though a small voice in the back of her head was telling her that things were going too far, she ignored it. Through the very thin layers of fabric that separated their bodies, Camilla could feel Paul growing against her and it only added to the bliss that was coursing through her body. She was lost to the sensation and completely consumed by the man below her as his hands caressed her and his lips worked their magic against hers.

As the pace of her hips against increased Paul's kiss trailed from her lips and moved along her jaw before he gently nipped on her neck and left earlobe. The only sound in the cabin of the boat was their labored breathing and the small whimpers of pleasure that escaped Camilla's lips as her body moved against his. Slowly, his kiss returned to her mouth and she kissed him hard as the world exploded around her and he held firmly to her shaking body as her lips fell away from his and she buried her face in his neck.

Paul was breathing heavily as he turned his eyes to the ceiling above him and slid his left hand up her back while his right slid down the back of her thigh as she continued to whimper as her hips remained pressed tight to his. He hadn't imagined anything like that happening that night, but he certainly wasn't about to complain. It was the most amazing thing he had ever experienced and it only made him look forward to making love to her all the more, especially when he felt her trembling lips press a kiss to the side of his neck. He watched her as she lifted her head and ran her right hand through her hair as she looked at him with shining green eyes, flushed cheeks, and swollen pink lips.

"You okay?" he asked her softly with a small grin on his lips and instead of answering him right away, she smiled at him before she kissed him gently as her hand returned to his chest.

"Better than okay," she said softly and he smiled fully at her. She didn't know why she continued to do it, but once again Camilla found herself comparing Paul to Travis. Paul looked seemingly content and happy that she had found release. He was asking for nothing in return as he smiled at her and moved his hands to rest on her waist as he looked at her with a look of pure adoration. Travis wouldn't have even let her do what she had just done because it did nothing for him, but Paul only proved to her once again that there are indeed better men out there and she had somehow managed to snag herself one. "What about you?" she asked as her right hand moved to the side of his face.

"Oh, I'm good," he said with a smile and despite what had just transpired between them, Camilla couldn't help but blush as she looked at him. She could still feel him throbbing below her and she had the sudden urge to return the favor. After kissing him chastely she pulled away from him and crawled from his lap. She stepped out of the high heels on her feet before she moved to her knees in front of him, her hands resting on his thighs as her eyes locked with his. "W-what are you doing?" he asked as her hands slid up his legs and moved to his leather belt.

She didn't answer him, she simply held his gaze and unbuckled his belt before she unzipped his pants and reached into his boxers. She really shouldn't have been surprised to find how big he was given his height and size, but she was and she felt her body start to respond to the thoughts that filled her mind of him making love to her. Paul's hands gripped the cushion of the sofa underneath him so hard he was pretty sure he was going to tear it as Camilla's small hand wrapped around him and pulled him free of the cotton of his boxers. His chest rose and fell quickly as Camilla's eyes left his and her mouth encased him.

"Fuck," he roared as his head fell back and he closed his eyes. His right hand relinquished its hold on the cushion before he lifted his head, opened his eyes, and laced his fingers into Camilla's hair as she worked her magic on him. Camilla had only done what she was doing a handful of times, but it was obvious by Paul's reaction and encouragement that she was doing something right.

"Camilla," he breathed when he felt himself start to reach the edge, he was trying to warn her, but she paid him no mind and focused solely on what she was doing.

She could tell he was close, she didn't know how she knew but she knew, and it only spurred her on. A minute later Paul growled out her name as he exploded into her mouth. Camilla swallowed quickly and when she was finished, she sat back on her ankles and looked at him as she wiped at her mouth with the back of her right hand. He was breathing heavily as he sat there with his eyes closed as he tried to catch his breath and Camilla smiled to herself, happy that it was her that made Paul look like he had just had the best orgasm of his life.

After a few seconds, he opened his eyes and lifted his head. He looked at her as he fixed himself, tucking himself back into his pants and zipping them up before he reached out for her and pulled her up before he crashed his lips against hers, kissing her deeply and no doubt tasting himself on her lips. That was another thing, Camilla noted, that Travis would never do. After she 'took care of him' he would never kiss her; but Paul was kissing her like she was his lifeline as he pulled her up onto the sofa with him, never breaking the kiss while he laid her back on the cushion beside him. Slowly, he broke the kiss and looked down at her. His eyes were swimming with so much emotion that the intensity of the way he was looking at her broke down the final bit of the wall she had put around her heart and without thinking, the words came tumbling out.

"I love you," she said and Paul stared down at her, his possible growing even more intense as a slow smile made its way across his lips. She blushed as she smiled back at him and while his left hand supported his weight above her, his right made its way to her face.

"I love you too, Camilla. You have no idea how much," he said softly and she knew he didn't say it just to say it back to her. His actions earlier in the night and throughout their relationship came flooding back to her as she laid there looking up at him with tear filled eyes, and she knew that without a doubt he truly did love her back.

* * *

Camilla was on cloud nine for two days after her date/evening with Paul and she was expecting said man for lunch that Monday afternoon. Seth was also going to be joining him, and in all honesty Camilla was looking forward to Seth coming over because Avery had been a little fussy that morning and he seemed to have a way with her that always surprised Camilla.

Avery was settled in her play pen near the kitchen table, seemingly satisfied for now as rolled onto her stomach and played with her toys, while Camilla set to fixing lunch for that afternoon. Since Paul had to work on Sunday, Sam had given him Monday off, and Paul had called her that morning while she had been feeding Avery to tell her he'd be over with Seth in tow. She was looking forward to seeing Paul and as she reheated the beef stew she had made with her mother the day before on the stove she was humming to herself. She had biscuits on a pan waiting to go in the preheated oven when Paul and Seth arrived and her eyes were going from the pot to the clock and to Avery as she waited for them to get there.

A knock on door made a bright smile light up Camilla's face before she wiped her hands on the kitchen towel. One glance at Avery Camilla decided to leave her daughter in the play pen before she quickly made her way down the short foyer hall. She unlocked the door without even looking in the peephole before she swung it open.

"I was wondering . . .," her voice trailed off when she realized it wasn't Paul and Seth standing the porch like she had been expecting. The smile fell from her face as dread filled her stomach, as the familiar blue eyes of the sandy haired man in front of her met her green eyes.

"Hi Cam," he said evenly and Camilla felt sick as she struggled to find her voice.

"Travis," she managed before she swallowed hard.


	11. Chapter 11

Wow! Thank you all SO MUCH for your reviews and adds. Hopefully, I responded to you all and if I missed you: THANK YOU. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I had written the first half in pretty short order, but the second half was a little harder for me to get to come out right. Let me know what you guys think, and thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Twilight.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Travis asked as he looked at Camilla and Camilla's posture stiffened as she stepped a little to the right, taking the door with her so she couldn't see so far into the house.

"What are you doing here, Travis?" she asked, proud that her voice didn't shake with the uncertainty that she was feeling as she looked at him. He sighed as he raised his right hand and ran his fingers through his shaggy hair before he let his hand fall to his side.

"I just want to talk," he said, his blue eyes settling on her green.

"You made it perfectly clear to me almost a year ago that you wanted nothing to do with me or my baby," Camilla said. That five word sentence of his had struck a nerve for the young woman, and a spark of anger rose to the surface as she looked at him with narrowed eyes. "What makes you think that after all of that, that you can just show up on my porch steps wanting to talk?"

"Look, Cam, I know I was an ass," he started but Camilla interrupted.

"You were more than an ass, Travis," she said quickly as she shook her head and narrowed her eyes.

"Okay, I was more than an ass," he said with a scoff. "Can I just come inside, please? It's cold out here." Camilla rolled her eyes as she took a deep breath. She wanted to slam the door in his face after telling him to get lost, but he was Avery's father and if he had flown all the way to Washington, maybe he was going to make an effort to be there for Avery. Camilla wasn't entirely convinced that that was his intention, but she was going to be the bigger person and give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Fine," she said tightly, as she stepped aside and opened the door further.

"Thanks," he said as he walked into the house and took a deep breath. "Something smells good."

"I'm making lunch for a friend of mine and my boyfriend," Camilla said as she closed the door. Travis had started taking off his jacket, and paused at the word 'boyfriend' before he looked at her.

"Boyfriend?" he asked and Camilla sighed quietly as she brushed her bangs from her eyes.

"It's been a year, Travis. Did you expect to find me sitting her pining for you or something?" she asked.

"No," he said as he finished taking off his jacket and Camilla hung it up in the closet. "I just wasn't expecting you to have a boyfriend." Camilla didn't say anything in response as she closed the closet door and turned back around to look at him. He looked less than pleased, but Camilla didn't really care right then. "How long have the two of you been together?"

"Officially, two weeks," she said evenly and he raised an eyebrow.

"Officially?" he asked, but she didn't answer the question as she ran her hand through her hair.

"If you take off your boots, you can take a seat in the living room," she said as she looked down at his biker boots and then up at his face once more. "I'll be back in a minute." She turned on the balls of her bare feet and walked towards the kitchen, taking a deep breath as she went.

Avery was now playing with the small light grey and pink stuffed elephant Seth had given her, but she was now lying on her back and gnawing on the poor elephant's front leg. Camilla smiled at her daughter for a moment before she moved over to the stove. She put a lid on the simmering pot and turned off the burner before she went over to the playpen.

"Come on, pretty girl," Camilla whispered as she settled Avery on her left hip and the little girl giggled as she looked at her mother, the elephant's foot still in her mouth. She had dressed Avery in a lavender onesie with black writing that read 'Mommy's Little Star' with a bright yellow star underneath the words. It was warm in the house, so, Avery's legs were bare but Camilla had covered Avery's feet with purple socks that had tiny smiley faces on them.

After smoothing out Avery's dark hair, Camilla walked into the foyer and then into the living room where Travis had settled on the sofa. He was sitting with his elbows resting on his thighs and his hands clenched in between his knees as he stared at his hands, a smalls scowl on his face. He looked up from his hands and at Camilla before his eyes went to Avery and he sat up in surprise. Avery was too enamored with her elephant to pay him much attention just then, but Camilla was watching him like a hawk. He stood up from the sofa then and turned so his body was facing Camilla while his eyes were still on Avery.

"A girl?" he asked, more for confirmation given the soft purple color the baby was wearing. His eyes moved to Camilla for his answer and she nodded her head curtly. "She's bigger than I was expecting."

"She's almost five months old, Travis," Camilla said. "They don't stay tiny for very long." Travis sighed heavily at her sharp tone before he put his hands in the front pockets of his jeans.

"What's her name?" Travis asked.

"Avery Jade," Camilla said as she looked at Avery and the baby looked at her mother. She now had the elephant's ear in her mouth and Camilla laughed lightly, a little bit of the stress leaving her body as she looked at her daughter before she kissed her forehead. However, the small bit of peace she felt didn't last long because Travis' voice cut through the quiet that had settled between them for a few beats.

"Avery Jade Rockwell?" he asked and Camilla's eyes narrowed as she met his gaze.

"Avery Jade Monroe," she said firmly and Travis raised an eyebrow as he pulled his hands out of the pockets of his jeans.

"You didn't give her my name?" he asked and Camilla shook her head negatively as she once again rolled her eyes.

"You wanted nothing to do with her, Travis," she said. "Why would I give her your name?

"Well, I always figured my kid would have my last name," he said. Camilla opened her mouth to retort when a stiff and hard knock sounded at the front door. Sighing she turned away from Travis and went to the front door, where she knew Paul and Seth were waiting on the front porch. She opened the door, a stress filled smile on her face as she looked up at the pair she had originally been expecting.

"Hi," she said as she stepped aside to let them in.

"Hey," Paul said as he leaned down and kissed her cheek as he smoothed his right hand over Avery's head, making the little girl giggle as she looked up at him and held out her elephant to him. Paul smiled at her as she pulled it back and started gnawing on it once more. "Whose car is out front?" he asked as he turned his eyes to hers and Seth closed the door behind him.

"It's my rental," came Travis' terse voice and Paul looked over his right shoulder. Seth moved to stand on Camilla's left side and looked at the sandy haired young man with a frown on his face. Paul stiffened as he turned around to face Travis, with a frown that matched Seth's marring his face. Travis looked between Seth and Paul before his eyes settled on Paul since he had been the one to kiss Camilla when he walked in. "You must be the boyfriend," Travis said with a scoffed laugh before he turned his eyes to Camilla. "Jesus, Camilla, you like the steroid look now?" he asked with a smirk on his lips and Camilla heard Paul growl quietly while Seth shuffled his feet and stood closer to Camilla and Avery as if he was ready to move them out of the way if need be.

"Travis," Camilla chided as she looked at her ex-boyfriend, but he only chuckled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Travis?" Paul asked as he looked at Camilla and then back at the young man standing in the living room of Camilla's family's home. "You're Camilla's ex?" Travis' smirk remained on his face as he looked at Paul.

"Yeah," Travis said smugly, "and the father of little Avery over there."

"Now you claim her?" Paul asked his trembling fists clenching at his sides.

"Paul, please," Camilla said quickly as she stepped beside him and he tore his eyes away from Travis to look down at her. "Don't fight with him. He's not worth it," she whispered as she looked back up at him, knowing only Paul and probably Seth since he was so close could hear her. Paul took a deep breath before he nodded curtly and looked at Travis with hard eyes.

"What do you want?" Paul asked and Travis shook his head.

"My business isn't with you, man, it's with Cam," Travis said.

"She is my business," Paul said evenly as he took a few steps into the living room. Internally panicking, Camilla didn't want Avery around should the men start fully arguing but she was too afraid to leave in case she needed to step in. Turning around to Seth, she didn't even have to say anything. Her eyes spoke volumes to her friend. Seth glanced at Avery and then nodded his head as he looked back at Camilla before he took hold of the baby girl.

"Unless I scream, stay up there with her," she whispered and he nodded before he took Avery upstairs to her nursery where he closed the door. Free of her child and knowing that Avery was in good hands with Seth; Camilla smoothed her t-shirt down before she turned back to other two. Thankfully, they were just staring each other down at the moment, and to her it looked like Paul was winning. Moving quickly to his side, Camilla wrapped both her hands around Paul's fisted and trembling left hand, which quickly unclenched before he encased her right hand in his left, holding it tight.

"Whatever you want to talk to me about, Travis, can be talked about in front of Paul," Camilla said and Travis looked from Paul to Camilla, his glare still in place before he sighed and uncrossed his arms over his chest before he ran his hand through his hair once again.

"I'm going to be in town for a little while," Travis said and Camilla raised an eyebrow. "I figured we could meet with a mediator and work out some sort of arrangement when it comes to the kid."

"'The kid' has a name, and her name is Avery," Paul said and Travis' glare was back as he looked at Paul.

"Yeah, and you have no say in anything that concerns her. She's mine, not yours," Travis said and Paul's hand started trembling again as he growled lowly, his eyes darkening and turning deadly. Camilla was sure that if looks could kill, Travis would be dead and about sixty feet underground by the look Pau was giving him. Travis actually took a half step back, and Camilla bit back her smile at the fact that Travis was scared of Paul.

"What kind of arrangements do you want to try and work out, Travis?" Camilla asked. "You live in New York; you can't exactly see her every weekend or have her every other week."

Like she would even let him be alone with Avery for a second; he wasn't exactly patient and if Avery started to fuss or cry Camilla wouldn't put it past him to hurt her in some way. She didn't believe he would intentionally hurt her, but Travis got annoyed easily by some of the littlest things and she didn't want to chance it; especially after all the things 'wrong' with kids that he listed off when she told him she was pregnant.

"I don't know," Travis said sharply. "That's what the mediator's for, and who knows? I might relocate."

"Why are you doing this?" Camilla asked as she pried her hand away from Paul's and took a few steps closer to her ex.

"She's my kid," Travis said.

"I know, but after the way you reacted when I told you I was pregnant and everything you said to me . . . what made you change your mind?" Camilla asked.

"I've had time to think," Travis said.

"I'll say," Paul growled out and Travis looked over Camilla's head with a glare.

"Time to think about what, Travis?" she asked to get his attention back on her and it worked, but he didn't answer her. "If you're worried about me coming after you for support, you don't have to. I don't want or need anything from you to take care of her." Camilla may not have had a job herself, but her family was well off. They weren't rich or anything, but they were able to live comfortably without ever really having to worry for anything.

"I'm not worried about that, Cam," Travis said sharply.

"Then why are you here?" she asked with a frown for what felt like the millionth time and Travis looked at Paul with a steely gaze. It was then that Camilla realized she wasn't going to get anywhere with Travis as long as Paul was in the living room with them. Camilla sighed quietly before she turned around and looked at Paul. Once again, she didn't have to say anything because Paul already knew what she was thinking.

"I'm not leaving you alone down here with him," Paul said and she walked over to him.

"He's not going to hurt me, Paul," she whispered softly.

"Maybe not physically," he said just as quietly as his dark eyes held hers. He wasn't going to leave, that much was clear to Camilla and she could understand why. Travis wasn't her favorite person either, and in truth she really didn't want to be alone with him.

"Are you two done with your little love fest over there?" Travis asked, his voice tight, before Camilla turned around to face him. Travis was glaring daggers at Paul, and if she wasn't convinced before, she was now certain that Travis hated Paul as much as Paul hated him at that moment. After a beat Travis turned his eyes back to Camilla, a storm still brewing in his eyes and his mouth in a thin line before he opened it to speak. "I'm staying at a motel in Port Angeles since this Podunk town doesn't have one. Maybe tomorrow we can have an actual civilized conversation without Sasquatch hovering."

"Travis, let's just talk now," Camilla said tiredly, but Travis ignored her as he walked by her and then Paul, however, he intentionally tried to check Paul's shoulder, but Paul was quick to react, seemingly knowing what the other man was going to do simply by reading his body language. Paul reached up with his left hand and shoved Travis back roughly.

Camilla gasped as she saw Travis stumble back and catch his footing before he moved into a fighting stance. Camilla knew that whatever was about to transpire between the two men was not going to end well. Paul could easily kill Travis without much effort because he had about six inches of height and about thirty to forty pounds of pure muscle on him.

"Whatever you want to talk about with her, you talk about it now," Paul said, his voice taking on a dangerous tone. Her eyes turned to him and she swore his muscles were literally rippling under his skin. "There's no way in hell she's meeting you anywhere tomorrow."

"You don't own her, she can do whatever the fuck she wants," Travis said.

"And if you think she wants anything to do with you, you're insane," Paul said.

"She wanted me enough to keep the baby I gave her. Are you threatened by that Sasquatch?" Travis asked with a smirk. Camilla felt a little sick at his words, especially since she clearly remembered the night that Avery was conceived and it hadn't exactly been a pleasant night for her. She had loved Travis and had forgiven him for that night and moved on, at least until she found out she was pregnant. However, she'd never forgotten that night and doubted she ever would.

"Hardly, pipsqueak," Paul sneered and Camilla had no idea what to do as she looked between the two of them.

"Guys, please, just stop this," Camilla said, but her words went ignored.

"You sure about that? I doubt that she's given it up to you yet," Travis said. "I think you're afraid I might get another piece of what you haven't tasted yet. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised; plus, I never really took 'no' for an answer before."

Camilla gasped at what was basically a confession for what happened the night Camilla ended up pregnant. She'd never told anyone, not even her parents what happened that night, and had vowed to take to her grave because she had wanted Avery to grow up thinking she was conceived in a moment of love. She didn't want Avery to ever find out she had been conceived in a moment of violence and fear. Her eyes went to Paul and it was obvious that he understood the meaning behind Travis' words. Before she could say and/or do anything Paul let out a growl and shoved Travis so hard he literally was thrown back about four feet before he crashed onto the coffee table, breaking the pressed wood into pieces.

"Paul, stop," she said as she quickly put herself in his path as he stalked towards a sprawled out Travis. She was scared, but she knew that Paul wouldn't lay a hand on her, especially when he froze in his tracks, his still trembling and ripping body looking like it was about to explode in front of her as his deadly eyes were focused on Travis.

"That all you got you pussy?" Travis drawled as he stood and Camilla looked over her shoulder at him. "Are you going to let your bitch order you around?" Camilla knew Travis was antagonizing Paul, trying to bait him, and it was working. She turned around to face Travis only for him to grab her by the upper arms before she shoved her out of the way, sending her stumbling into her family's entertainment center.

Her head hit the corner of the entertainment center before she went crumpling to the floor, her head on her forehead and blood seeping from a small wound at her hairline. With Paul distracted by Camilla's injury, Travis reared back with his right hand with a right hook to Paul's face. His fist connected with Paul's left cheek but his head barely moved while Travis grasped his right wrist as he cried out. Camilla, in dazed state, had heard crunching before Travis' yell and since Paul's face looked unaffected she knew Travis had to have broken at least one bone in his hand.

"Seth! Call Charlie! Now!" Paul yelled as he walked by Travis who had fallen to his knees and over to Camilla, helping her sit up and pressing his warm hand over her right hand that was pressed to her bleeding forehead.

His body was still trembling and his hands shaking slightly, but he was proud of himself for not phasing in the middle of Camilla's living room. He'd been on the verge of doing just that a handful of times, but thankfully he had kept control surprising himself on a variety of levels; especially after what he had learned during his 'conversation' with Travis. He still wanted to rip the bastard to shreds, and if given the opportunity, he wouldn't pass it up; but right then he had Camilla to worry about.

"Camilla," he said softly and she turned her eyes to his face. Her green eyes were full of pain, but he saw the fear in her eyes as she looked at him. Since she didn't pull away from him, he figured she wasn't afraid of him, but he didn't like seeing the fear in her eyes.

"I'm okay," she assured him, her voice barely audible as she blinked a few times to focus her eyes. Without really thinking, Paul leaned down and kissed her lips chastely before he turned his eyes to Travis. Travis was still on his knees and whimpering as he held his hand to his chest and Paul swore the prick was crying. Seth came downstairs then, Avery nowhere in sight, so, Paul figured he had left the little girl up in her crib so she was safe.

"What the hell happened?" Seth asked, with wide brown eyes.

"Did you call Charlie?" Paul asked and Seth nodded.

"He'll be here any minute," Seth said.

"Get me a towel for her head," Paul said and it was then that Seth saw the blood on Paul's hand and the slightly dizzy look on Camilla's face. His eyes widened even more before he turned around and ran back upstairs while the faint sounds of Charlie's cruiser echoed in the distance and growing closer.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi everyone! Thank you all so very much for your reviews and responses to the last chapter. I'm sorry I didn't reply to your reviews, I had a busy weekend and my time on the computer the last couple of days had been focused on writing this chapter. I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think, and thank you all again so much for reading.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Twilight.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Paul was sitting rather uncomfortably on the wooden chair at the small Forks police station next to Charlie's desk as he waited for the older man to make his way back over to him. His mind was in a million different places as he replayed the day in his head. Charlie had gotten there surprisingly fast with one of the four other officers in tow. Camilla had been off to the hospital with Seth assuring her that he'd take care of Avery until she got back home. Travis had been taken to the hospital as well, but he was also arrested for assault; and after receiving a cast on his hand for the five broken bones he sustained after punching Paul in the face he was charged and booked at the very police station Paul was sitting in.

The other 'man' was a wall away from Paul, and locked up in one of the two cells the police station had. It would take very little effort on Paul's part to go in there and do what he really wanted to do to Camilla's ex. However, it would solve nothing and it would only serve to get him into trouble and take him away from Camilla and from Avery when they both needed him more than ever.

Camilla had suffered a pretty nasty bump to her head along with the cut that required six stitches to seal on her forehead and she was all right for the most part; but that didn't mean he wasn't still worried. He was beyond worried about her and he wanted to be with her and not sitting in that damn police station. However, Teresa was with her and so was Peter, so, Paul knew she was in good hands with her parents.

Teresa had reverted to the mother bear protecting her cub when she had shown up at the hospital, but thankfully her anger wasn't directed at Paul, not in the least. It was all on Travis, but the worst part was that she didn't know everything yet and since Paul left the hospital with Charlie shortly after Camilla's parents got there Paul didn't know if Camilla had filled them in on _everything_. At that moment, he could only hope she did because it would only be more fuel to be sure that Travis had nothing to do with Avery.

"So," came Charlie's voice, breaking Paul from his thoughts as the older man moved around him and settled himself in his more comfortable looking chair and looked at Paul, "tell me what happened."

Paul sighed as he ran his large hand through his short hair before his hand fell back into his lap and laid everything out for Charlie. Paul knew that Charlie had already talked to Camilla as she had been being stitched up and he also knew that Charlie probably believed Camilla. So, Paul didn't lie or stretch the truth out in anyway. He had no reason to and the way Charlie was nodding as he finished his story, Paul figured that Charlie also believed him.

"Can I go?" Paul asked, anxious to get back to Camilla and make sure she was okay.

"In a minute," Charlie said as he leaned forward, resting his forearms against his desk as he laced his fingers together in front of him. Paul sighed and slumped a little more in the chair. "I've talked to Peter and Teresa, and I told them that Camilla needs to get a TRO against Travis character," Charlie said quietly and Paul raised an eyebrow, his interest suddenly peeked as he sat up in his chair. "Devon ran his name and it turns out he's got a warrant for his arrest in New York City for another assault case where he put a guy into a two week coma a few months back at a fight in some bar."

"Are you serious?" Paul asked.

"It was your typical bar fight until Travis grabbed a stool and started beating the guy over the head with it," Charlie said. "They have it all on tape thank to the bar's closed circuit security system."

"How is he not in jail already?" Paul asked, his hands trembling at the thought of the bastard laying hands on Camilla in the past and him not know about it.

"He jumped his bond two weeks ago," Charlie said.

"So, he probably had no real intentions of trying to see Avery or work anything out with Camilla as far as custody." Paul paused and Charlie shook his head negatively before Paul scoffed and shook his head as he looked away from Charlie for a beat and then turned his dark eyes back to Charlie's. "What is he doing here then?" Paul asked and Charlie sighed quietly once more.

"My guess is he was looking for a place to hide out for a while and hoped that Camilla would offer that to him. He probably thought he could lay on _whatever_ charm he thinks he has and get in her good graces again," Charlie said. "You screwed up that plan."

"I don't believe this," Paul said as he scoffed once more and sat back in the too small chair before he stared off into space. "What would he have done had Seth and I not showed up when I did and she told him no?" he asked after several quiet beats and looked back at Charlie.

"I think it's best not to think about that right now, son," he said seriously and Paul roughly ran both of his hands through his hair once more before he ran his left hand down his face with a heavy sigh. "I also suggested to Peter that Camilla petition to the Court for sole custody of Avery, and to restrict Travis' rights to the little girl; if the bastard gets any at all after everything. However, I think they were already planning on it given what happened today and after . . . well, after they found out about what happened." Paul knew then that Charlie had also been made aware of the fact that Travis had raped Camilla at least once during their relationship.

"Is there anything you can do about . . .you know? Added charges or anything?" Paul asked, his hands trembling once more.

"I wish I could," Charlie said and Paul nodded before he took a deep breath through his nose and slowly let it out of his mouth.

"Right," he said quietly.

"You can go," Charlie said and Paul didn't need to be told twice before he stood. He paused for a minute and turned to face Charlie. The police chief looked up at him and Paul held out his right hand to the older man. Charlie looked at it and then unclasped his hands before he put his hand into Paul's.

"Thanks, Charlie," Paul said, "for everything."

"Just take care of Camilla, Paul," Charlie said. "She's a sweet girl and doesn't deserve half of the mess she found herself in."

"You can count on me to do just that, Charlie," he said as they let go of each other's hands.

"I know," Charlie said with a small smile and Paul smiled in return before he turned away from Charlie and left the police station. The smile left his face the second he stepped outside and started for his truck. It was already dark out and his labored breath was forming a large mist cloud in front of him. He was doing his best to try and not focus on what might have happened to Camilla, or even Avery, had he and Seth not gotten there when they did or if Travis would have happened to show up on a day that they weren't supposed to come over.

All he wanted was get to back to Camilla, and so he started up his truck and left the station parking lot, speeding the whole way to her house.

* * *

Thanks to the fact that Camilla had been pumping her milk over the last few days, Seth had been able to feed Avery in the afternoon and early evening before Teresa, Peter, and Camilla had returned home. Camilla had thanked him a million times, tears lining her green eyes as she did so, but her friend had simply hugged her and told her that it was no problem. He'd gone home only a short time ago and Camilla was taking comfort by holding her daughter, who was clean and ready for bed after the bath that Seth had given her, and sitting on the sofa.

Seth had also been kind enough to clean up the mess that had been made of the living room, and had kept the stew warm for the Monroe's to have for dinner that night along with the biscuits he had thrown in the oven. Peter and Teresa were sitting in the living room with Camilla, both looking at each other and then back at her daughter who, other than thanking Seth, had remained silent since they left the hospital.

"Millie," Teresa said and Camilla turned her eyes away from her giggling daughter, who was once again playing with the gray and pink elephant Seth had given her, and looked at her mother. "Sweetheart, why didn't you tell us?" Teresa asked.

"Why didn't you report him to the police when it happened?" Peter asked, his voice tight, and Camilla sighed quietly as she looked at her father. She knew he wasn't angry with her; he, like Paul and Seth, wanted to kill Travis and she understood completely.

"Can we talk about it after I put Avery to bed?" Camilla asked quietly as she looked between her parents and Peter sighed quietly while Teresa nodded. Camilla stood, adjusting Avery in her arms.

"Do you want some help?" Teresa asked and Camilla smiled weakly at her mother before she shook her head negatively.

"No thanks," she said. "I've got her." Teresa nodded before she and Peter silently watched Camilla go upstairs, both practically holding their breath until they heard the nursery door close.

"I'm going to kill him," Peter said, his eyes cold as he looked at his wife and Teresa sighed quietly.

"From the look Paul had on his face before he left the hospital, I'm surprised that he already hadn't," Teresa said and Peter nodded in agreement, knowing that his wife was right. Just then, a knock sounded on the front door and Peter stood before he walked to the front door. He opened it and found himself smiling slightly when he saw Paul standing on the other side.

"Hi, Mr. Monroe," Paul said. "Is it all right if I come in?"

"Of course, Paul," Peter said as he stepped aside to yet the young man into the house. Teresa stood from her chair upon hearing Paul's voice and Paul looked at her as he stepped out of his shoes. He'd left the jacket he didn't need to wear in his truck a long time ago and much like Camilla did when he walked around without his jacket on Teresa eyed him wearily, which made him smile.

"Mrs. Monroe," he said with a small nod of his head and Teresa smiled at her daughter's boyfriend in greeting. Paul glanced around, but didn't see Camilla; however, his ears caught her quiet shuffling upstairs and he figured, given the time, that she was putting Avery to bed. "How's Camilla?" he asked as he walked further into the living room.

"Quiet," Teresa said as she looked up at him. "She's putting Avery to bed, but she should be down in a minute." Paul nodded, but looked at the stairs.

"Is it okay if I go up?" he asked as he returned his eyes to Teresa and Peter as the man settled at his wife's side.

"Sure," Teresa said with a nod and Paul gave her a tight lipped smile in thanks before he walked around them and stealthily made his way upstairs. He didn't bother to knock on the nursery door; he simply turned the knob and opened the door.

Camilla was just settling Avery into the crib, kissing the little girl's forehead before lying her down and covering her with a blanket. After turning on the musical mobile above the bed, Camilla quietly wished her little girl good night before she turned on the baby monitor that rested on the changing table not far from the crib and turned around. He hadn't seen her since they had taken her into a room at the hospital to get the stitches that were required to patch up her head, and the bandage that rested on her forehead was raised slightly thanks to the swollen bump that was still there. She looked like she was in pain and Paul only wanted to make it go away.

"Paul," she breathed softly when she saw him standing in the doorway before she raced over to him and threw herself into his arms. Paul was quick to respond as he wrapped his arms around her and held her trembling body close to his as he leaned down to kiss the side of her head. Camilla buried her face in his neck and not a second later he felt the wetness of her tears as she started to cry.

"It's all right," he whispered as his right hand made its way into her hair. "It's okay." His words only made her cling to him more and he sighed softly as he closed his eyes. He just held her as she wept against him and after a minute more, when he tears quieted, he gathered her into his arms, carrying her fireman style into the hallway. "Your room or downstairs?" he asked her in a whisper.

"My room," she whispered and Paul carried her into the room that rested beside Avery's. He had never been in her room, but he knew which on was hers thanks to his nights keeping watch when he had first imprinted on her and the countless times he had helped Camilla tend to Avery. Without another word shared between the two of them, Paul carried her over to her bed in the dark room; not needing the light to help him find his way; before he sat down on her double bed, his back resting against the pillows and headboard of the neatly made bed while he kept Camilla on his lap.

With her legs now settled and hanging slightly over the side of the bed, he reached for the bedside lamp and flicked it on before he turned his eyes to her face. Her cheeks were flushed and her green eyes seemed to glow jade thanks to the color they changed to when she cried. She looked up at him and sniffed quietly, which made him smile sadly as he looked at her and broth his left hand from the lamp to her face and gently pushed her hair back behind her ear before he slowly lowered his hand and took hold of her right hand that rested on his chest.

"Are you okay?" he asked her softly and she nodded her head as she sniffed again.

"I don't think I've ever been so happy to see someone. I was so worried that Charlie was going to arrest you too," she said as she looked up at him and Paul shook his head.

"I didn't do anything to get arrested for," Paul said and Camilla nodded.

"I know, but I still worried," she said quietly and Paul ran his thumb along the back of her hand before he sighed softly and leaned into her, kissing her forehead as he closed her eyes. They were silent for a few beats, Paul's lips still pressed softly against her skin, before she spoke again. "Did . . . did Charlie tell you about Travis?" she asked in a whisper and he pulled away from her and nodded his head as he looked down at her. She sighed and closed her eyes as she shook her head and then rested her head on his shoulder. "I should have known he didn't come here for Avery's benefit," she whispered and Paul's right arm wrapped around her a little more as his left hand left hers and moved to cup the side of her face, where he ran his thumb along her cheek.

"Knowing you, Camilla, you were probably giving him the benefit of the doubt," he said and Camilla internally rolled her eyes because that was exactly what she did.

"I did," she whispered. "I did when I should have known better. After everything . . .," she trailed off and sighed before.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, voicing the same question Teresa had posed to her downstairs. She knew her parents were waiting for an answer and were probably growing impatient, but they could wait. She needed that moment with Paul and she needed to feel the calm he always brought her. Taking a deep breath, she lifted her head and Paul's hand slipped from her face and moved to rest over her hand on his chest once again.

"I didn't tell anyone," she said as she gathered her courage and met his gaze. "And I didn't go to the police because we were in a relationship. I doubted that they would have taken me very seriously, especially since we had had sex before."

"What happened?" he asked, his heart hammering in his chest and Camilla licked her dry lips and cleared her throat.

"Are you sure you want to know?" she asked and he gave her a curt nod as he encased her hand in his and held onto it tight as his brown eyes held her green. "Okay," she said weakly before she looked down at their hands, not sure she would make it through her story if she looked him in the eye. "I was spending the night with Travis at his apartment like I had done a few times before, so, it was nothing new. We were sitting on the couch watching a movie when Travis started running his hand along my thigh.

"It was a surprisingly warm late April day, so, I had worn a dress that I had bought during a shopping trip with my dorm mate. At first, he was just making small circles on my thigh by my knee and then his hand started to slid up my leg and under the skirt of my dress. I pushed his hand away and told him to stop and watch the movie. He huffed and returned his attention to the movie, but a second later he was doing it again.

"I pushed his hand away again and told him to knock it off before I stood for some reason. I don't really remember where I was going or what I was going to do, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down on the couch. He started yelling at me, calling me a cock tease and a bunch of other names as he groped at me. I tried to fight him off, but you saw him. He may not be as big as you, but he's bigger than me and I was no match for him." Paul closed his eyes at the pain and fear in her voice and he did his best to control his trembling body.

"It happened then. On the couch in his apartment and when he was done, he told me to shut up, quit crying, and clean up the mess I made before he went into the bathroom. I didn't talk to him for almost a week after that. He was constantly calling and texting me trying to apologize but I ignored him. I was ready to end things when he showed up at my dorm room, on his knees, begging me to forgive him. Like an idiot I did because, pathetically, I thought I loved him. Six weeks later, I found out I was pregnant and . . . you know the rest."

Camilla could feel her body literally start to vibrate as she sat on his lap and she turned her eyes to his face. He was staring straight ahead at the window opposite her bed, his eyes hard and the left corner of his upper lip was actually curled in anger, and she swore he was starting to growl as he held onto her hand. Worried that he was mad at her, she tried to pull her hand away from him and move off his lap, but her movement snapped his eyes to hers and she gasped quietly and let out a small squeak at how quickly he moved his head. However, as she held his gaze she watched his anger melt away.

Slowly, his body stopped shaking while his eyes softened and she swore she saw tears in his eyes before he brought both of his hands to her face and he kissed her. Paul, for the most part, had always been gentle with her; but he had never been as gentle as he was at that very moment. His kiss was slow, deliberate, and the longer his lips massaged hers the faster the painful memories of that night went away and replaced with the seemingly unconditional love that Paul had for her. Sadly, the kiss had to end and as he pulled back he opened his eyes just as Camilla did.

"I promise, on my life, that _nothing_ like that will happen to you again, Camilla. I won't let it, and I won't let anything happen to Avery. She's more mine than she is his anyway. I'll do anything to protect the both of you," he said as he continued to hold her face in his hands. She smiled through the tears that had lined her eyes during the kiss they had shared and that only intensified at his words regarding Avery. It warmed her heart to know that he cared for her daughter as if she was his, and if she hadn't already known it, she would have realized then and there that she had found herself the perfect man.

"I know, Paul," she said softly. "I know." He kissed her chastely before he pressed his forehead against hers, careful of the bandage that rested there, as he continued to hold her face in his hands. "My parents are probably wondering what we're doing," she whispered and despite all the emotions rolling through his body and his mind he smiled as he lifted his head from hers. He opened his eyes and saw that she was still smiling slightly at him.

"Probably," he said as he wiped away a fallen tear from her left cheek with his thumb. "We should head down before they come up and find us like this," he said and she nodded before she climbed from his lap. Paul stood then and watched as Camilla adjusted her clothes and wiped at her face, basically putting herself back together before she faced her parents. She started to leave her room, but he caught her arm and she turned her head to look up at him. "I love you, Camilla," he said.

"I love you too," she said back easily and he slid his hand down her arm before he took her hand into his, lacing their fingers together before they made their way downstairs where Camilla would tell her story once more. However, with Paul already knowing and there to support her she knew it would be easier to tell the second time around.


	13. Chapter 13

Happy Friday everyone! Thank you all so much for your reviews and adds, as I always say they mean the world to me. I hope you all like the seriously long chapter, but that you don't hate me at the end. Thank you for reading and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Twilight.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

_Three Months Later_

As July came to a close and August began, Camilla found herself in such a good place that she sometimes worried that the life she had somehow managed to carve out for herself was going to come crumbling down around her. However, those moments were few and far between; especially now that she had the family court judge's order in hand stripping Travis of any claim to Avery and giving sole physical and legal custody of the seven, almost eight month old, little girl to Camilla.

Teresa and Peter, along with the attorney they had hired, and Paul had all assured her that since Travis had, while in jail, signed a sworn affidavit waiving all his rights to Avery and that he wasn't fighting her on the issue that the judge would do just as he had done. However, Camilla had still worried even though at the end of the day, they all had been right. She hadn't wanted to get her hopes up in case they had been wrong.

"Are you sure you don't want us to watch Avery?" Teresa asked as she stood in the little girl's nursery, watching Camilla finish dressing the little girl for their afternoon/evening out. They had been invited to attend a bonfire on First Beach with Paul, Seth, and everyone else. Paul had told her that their tribal elders were going to be telling the legends of the Quileute people at sunset, and that he wanted her to stay to hear his people's stories. She had been touched and honestly a bit honored, since she knew that 'outsiders' weren't often invited, if ever, to things like that and she was a bit surprised that the elders had said he could invite her to stay.

"I'm sure," Camilla said as she finished brushing Avery's hair and put a small white and baby blue bow in Avery's hair, which matched the white and pale blue play dress that Camilla had bought specifically for that day. She knew it probably hadn't been the smartest choice to buy Avery a white play dress, but it was far too cute to pass up and it wasn't like Avery was old enough to be running around on the tiny pebble sand that made up First Beach. She was probably going to be spending the day playing on a blanket or being held by Camilla, Paul, Seth, or whoever else became a victim of her charm.

"Okay," Teresa said softly as Camilla picked Avery up off the changing table and settled the little girl on her left hip before she turned around to face her mother. "I've already packed the small cooler with Avery's food, a small jug of milk, the fresh fruit juice we made this morning. Did you put her sippy cup and princess plate in the diaper bag?"

"Yes, Mom, you saw me put them in there after I washed them with the lunch dishes," Camilla said with a small smile as she looked at her mother, who grinned and shrugged. Camilla had already weaned Avery, and though it had been a bit of a challenge at first, Avery had taken to solids rather well. She especially enjoyed the applesauce Teresa often made and much to Camilla's surprise fresh peas had also become one of her favorite food items.

"I forget things sometimes," Teresa said and the two women shared a laugh before Camilla felt a strong pull on her hair and winced as she looked at Avery who was giggling.

"Not funny, miss," Camilla said as she untangled Avery's hands from her hair with her right hand before she gathered her hair to rest over her right shoulder with a sigh. "That's going to get old real quick," she said as she looked at her mother and Teresa laughed.

"You used to do the same thing to me," Teresa said with a smile. Camilla returned her mother's smile before she sighed quietly.

"We should head on out," Camilla said. "Paul said everyone should be there around five, so, I don't want to be late."

"Okay," Teresa said with a nod of her head and the two women walked out of the nursery before heading downstairs. Peter was sitting on the sofa, remote control in hand, as he glared at the Saturday afternoon Mariners' game that was on TV. Upon hearing his wife and daughter make their way downstairs, he looked away from the TV and smiled despite the fact that his team was down by three runs in the eighth inning.

"I already put everything in your car," Peter said and Camilla smiled at her father in thanks.

"Thanks, Dad, you didn't have to do that," she said and Peter shook his head.

"It was no big deal," he said as Teresa joined her husband on the sofa, picking up her book from the coffee table before she settled into his side as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm not sure when we'll be home, but it shouldn't be too late," Camilla said as she slipped her feet into her summer shoes. It was a rare warm and sunny day in the Forks/La Push area, so, Camilla was dressed in a pair of dark jean shorts, a peach tank top, and a white cap sleeved button up that she wore unbuttoned. Aside from a very stubborn eight pounds, Camilla had lost the weight she had gained during her pregnancy, but she once again felt comfortable in her skin and confident in her appearance. Plus, Paul's constant praise and affection only made her feel all the more better about herself.

"What are you going to do if Avery falls asleep before you're ready to come home?" Teresa asked and Camilla looked at Avery, who was presently gnawing on her left hand as she looked up at Camilla before she giggled. Camilla smiled and kissed Avery's forehead before she looked at her own mother.

"I'll find a place for her to rest, or I just might call it a night and head home," Camilla said and Teresa nodded before she smiled.

"All right, well, have fun," Teresa said.

"Tell Charlie and Sue we say 'hello,'" Peter said and Camilla nodded.

"I will," Camilla said. "Bye guys." Camilla grabbed her car keys from the hook by the door and made her way out to her car.

For the last four weeks, Camilla had been working at the diner, after successfully getting her old job back after talking with Mack. With her parents help she was able to get a car. It wasn't really much to look at, but the royal blue 2000 Volkswagen Passat was safe and it had been a great deal. She had hated leaving Avery, but she needed to get a job. She was lucky enough that she mostly worked the late afternoon/evening shifts during the week and rarely worked the weekends, which meant that her parents could watch Avery without a problem and when a conflict came up Seth was more than happy to watch Avery. It was nice to not have to borrow her mother's van anymore and she had a bit of her independence back.

It didn't take Camilla long to fasten Avery into her car seat and once she was settled in, Camilla pulled the cool plastic teething ring from the cooler that held Avery's food for later and handed it to her daughter.

"Here you go, sweetie," she said softly as she put the ring in Avery's hands and the little girl immediately set to chewing on it making Camilla smile before she pulled back and closed the back door behind the driver's seat before opening her own door and climbing in. Avery had started teething not too long ago and her two lower front teeth were already breaking through her gums. She drooled enough to fill a bathtub it seemed like, but thankfully she didn't seem to be in too much distress as her teeth slowly came in.

With a quick glance in the rearview mirror to make sure Avery was still content with her teething ring, and when Camilla saw that she was, she started up her car and the duo began the thirty minute drive to First Beach.

* * *

Camilla had parked her car next to Paul's truck and was surprised to see the man in question standing at the front of his truck, his back resting against it as he looked out towards the water with his arms crossed over his chest. At the sound of her car, he had turned his head and upon catching Camilla's gaze through the windshield he smiled. Camilla smiled back and waved at him before she turned off the engine and pulled her eyes from the ignition before she climbed out of the car.

Paul was already at her door when her feet hit the dirt of the makeshift parking area and grabbed her by the waist before he leaned down and caught her lips in a searing kiss that made Camilla's keys fall from her right hand as she brought her hands to his face and kissed him back. He was kissing her as though they hadn't seen each other in months rather than the hours it had been since he had joined Camilla and her family for dinner the night before. However, Camilla wasn't going to complain. He pulled away after a few breath stealing beats and smiled down at her as her hands moved from his face to his shoulders before they slid down his black tank top covered chest and came to a rest there.

"Hi," she said, sounding winded, and Paul chuckled.

"Hi," he said back before he kissed her chastely and then reluctantly let her go before he bent down and picked up her keys. "Sorry," he said with a grin as he held out her keys to her and she laughed as she shook her head and took them from him, her cheeks blazing a pretty pink as she looked at him and tucked her keys into the front right pocket of her shorts. Seth jogged up to them then, with a broad smile on his face, and Camilla smiled at her friend in return. Seth was dressed only in a pair of board shorts and his hair was damp, so, it was obvious to her that he had already spent some time in the water that afternoon.

"I'm not late am I?" she asked as she took in Seth's appearance and glanced towards the beach to see everyone already gathered and a few of the other boys playing football off to the side of the group.

"No," Paul said with a smile, drawing her eyes back to him, and she smiled up at him in relief.

"Good," she said softly before she looked between the pair. "Since you're both here you two can give me a hand in getting Avery and carrying everything."

"What'd you bring?" Paul asked with a grin and Camilla chuckled at the light that lit up his eyes.

"Brownies, some homemade candy, and a few other treats," Camilla said. "Since Emily's got her hands full with little Michael and Kim can't bake to save her life, Sue asked me to bring the desserts; and I made sure to bring a nice variety for everyone to enjoy."

"Awesome," Seth said with another grin before he glanced at the car and at Avery, who was pretty occupied with her teething ring as she sat in her car seat.

"Paul, would you be able to get Avery along with the small cooler and her diaper bag in the back seat?" Camilla asked as she looked at Paul.

"I think I can manage," he said with a grin and she smiled up at him before she looked at Seth.

"Would you help me get everything out of the trunk?" she asked and Seth nodded his head even though he would have rather taken care of Avery. However, he was still a little wet from his time in the water and he didn't want to get Avery wet on the off chance of her catching a chill and possibly getting sick. Seth and Camilla moved to the trunk of the car while Paul opened the back door, causing the little girl to turn her eyes to him before she took the teething ring from her mouth and giggled upon seeing Paul.

"Hey little lady," Paul said with a smile. "Don't you look pretty today?" he asked as he reached in and unfastened the buckles around her while she giggled again and kicked her chubby legs, making Paul laugh as well. "Are you going to be a soccer player or something, Avery? The way you're always kicking all the time that wouldn't surprise me," he said before he hoisted her from the seat and carefully brought her out, settling her on his right side as he reached back into the car and grabbed the diaper bag and cooler from the backseat and floor.

"Da!" Avery suddenly cried as Paul closed the car door and he looked down at the little girl in his arms who was looking up at him. "Da! Da!" she said again as she put her wet left hand on his right cheek and Paul's mouth fell open in slight surprise as he looked down at her. "Dada," she said fully, smiling as she gently smacked Paul's cheek and Paul heard something hit the ground. He kept his head still but lifted his eyes to see a bag on the ground at Camilla's feet and there was an expression of shock that was on Camilla's face that he was pretty sure mirrored his own.

"Did she just . . .?" Camilla trailed off and Paul looked back at Avery who was giggling again as she once again smacked his cheek as she held her teething ring in her right hand.

"Dada!" she said again through her giggle and Paul smiled.

"Yeah, I think she did," he said, answering Camilla's incomplete question as Avery lowered her hand and returned her attention to her teething ring as she sighed contentedly and laid her head on Paul's shoulder.

"Holy crap," Camilla said and Paul laughed quietly as he looked at her and saw her smiling brightly as she picked up the bag and walked over to him. Her eyes, however, were focused on her daughter. "She's been babbling for the last six weeks, but I wasn't expecting her to say her first word so soon," she said smiling before she stood on her toes and kissed Avery's head and smiled up at Paul. "Can you believe it?" she asked, and it took Paul a second to answer because the smile that was on Camilla's face and the shine that was in her eyes was unlike anything they had ever seen.

"No," he said softly with a gentle shake of his head while Seth closed the trunk of Camilla's car, smiling the trio as he adjusted the four rather large Tupperware trays filled with treats in his arms. However, Camilla's smile slipped and she bit her lower lip for a second as she looked from Avery and up to Paul once more.

"She called you 'dada,'" she said evenly and Paul nodded, not really understanding where she was going with the comment. "Is that . . . I mean . . . are you okay with that?" she asked and Paul rolled his eyes as he looked down at her. If he had an empty arm, he would have wrapped her up and pulled her close just then because of the look that was on her face.

"Camilla," he said softly, "I'm more than okay with that. I already told you that she might as well be mine because I love her like she is; and as long as it doesn't' bother you, it doesn't bother me. Does it bother you?" he asked and she shook her head negatively.

"Not," she said, her smile returning. "Not in the least bit."

"Good," he said before he glanced over her head and at a still grinning Seth before he looked back at Camilla. "Now, don't worry about anything else; today we're not supposed to think of anything other than having a good time. Let's go join the others," he said and Camilla nodded.

"Okay," she said and the small group headed towards the much larger one already settled on the beach where the fun filled evening awaited them all.

* * *

It was a little past nine, a whole hour past Avery's usual bedtime, and Camilla's little girl was settled on Seth's lap, as she played with the gray and pink elephant that she loved more than any of her other soft toys as she rested her head against Seth's t-shirt covered chest. Camilla had put on a pair of blue fleece pants and a zip up sweater on Avery as the evening grew chilly and she knew that Avery was warm thanks not only to her added clothes, but thanks to the heat of Seth's body as she sat on his lap.

Everyone with the exception of Sam and Emily were settled in a large circle around the blazing fire getting ready to listen to the legends as told by Jacob's father, Billy. Sam and Emily had gone home shortly after everyone had eaten because Emily was rather tired and they had taken their two month old son, Michael, home before it grew too late for the little man.

Seth was sitting on a log close by Paul and Camilla who had settled on a folded blanket with their backs resting against one of the logs lined up around the bonfire. Camilla was cuddled into Paul's side, her head resting on his shoulder/chest as she reveled in his body heat and the warmth from the burning fire in front of them. It had grown chilly and though Camilla had brought warmer clothes for Avery, she failed to bring any for herself. However, with Paul's arm wrapped securely around her shoulders and her bent legs resting against his, she was warm and had no plans on leaving his side any time soon.

Kim and Jared were settled much like Paul and Camilla, as were Sue and Charlie which reminded Camilla of her parents for some reason. Quil was holding a dozing Claire while the rest of the guys, and Leah, were all settled around the fire as they waited for Billy to start speaking. Camilla couldn't help but smile as she looked around at all the people she had come to consider her friends, and she sighed softly as she cuddled a little closer to Paul's side, her right arm stretching out to rest around his waist.

"Are you tired?" Paul asked quietly before he placed a kiss on the top of her head and she smiled as she tilted her head so she was looking up at him while her head remained on his shoulder.

"No," she said. "I'm just really comfortable." He chuckled then and nodded his head as he leaned into her, kissing her right cheek, then her chin before finding her lips in a brief chaste kiss. She sighed when he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers, which now held a small scar near her hairline thanks to that disastrous day with Travis.

Despite the events that had transpired between them on their first official date, they had gone no further than that and had yet to have a repeat of anything like it. After the whole fiasco with Travis, it was like Paul had taken a giant step back as far as the level of physical intimacy between the two of them. There was the occasional heavy make out session, cuddling, hand holding, and other gentle touches; but whenever Camilla attempted to take things to the next level Paul would pull away. It was obvious to her that each time he did, he really didn't want to, not the way his eyes burned as he looked at her or by the way his body had easily responded to her, but he did and she had yet to ask him why.

"Tonight, before you head home, I have to talk to you about something really important," he said before he pulled back from her and looked down at her with his eyes very serious as he did so. She frowned slightly as she looked up at him, her skin seeming to glow gently in the firelight and making her look even more beautiful to him despite her frown.

"What is it?" she asked quietly and he sighed as he brought his left hand to her face and gently pushed away her hair, tucking the dark strands behind her ear. He probably should have kept his mouth shut, but he knew that if he told her that he had something to talk to her about, he wouldn't be able to back out of telling her his secret like he had tried to do at least a dozen times over the last couple of months.

"Later," he whispered. "Billy's about to start." Camilla opened her mouth to protest when Billy's voice cut through the night air, drawing her attention away from Paul. Sighing yet again, she rested her head back on his shoulder and looked at Billy as he spoke, his strong voice steady and enthralling as he retold the story that Paul had heard a million times but that Camilla was experiencing for the first time.

At first, Camilla had done her best to pay attention, but she was trying to figure out what Paul could want to talk about that night. He hadn't been acting any differently towards her as far as she could tell and he had rarely left her side the entire afternoon/evening. She doubted he wanted to break up after everything that had happened with Avery when she first got there, and for the life of her she couldn't figure out what was so important that would bring out the serious expression he had had on his face when he spoke.

Deciding it was best to be patient and wait, she gave Billy her full attention and soon found herself lost in the legends of her boyfriend's and friends' people.

* * *

As Billy began to tell the tale of Third Wife's sacrifice, Paul couldn't help but turn his eyes to Camilla. He watched her face as her emotional reaction to the story played out there. He watched as tears filled Camilla's eyes and roll down her cheeks before she hastily wiped them away with the back of her right hand as she sniffed quietly. It pained him to see her cry, but it also was slightly encouraging for him to see her deep reactions to it all.

When Billy finished, Paul's nerves attacked and he was swallowing hard as he looked away from Camilla's face and at the burning fire in front of him. He felt like he was going to literally be sick, and his already fast beating heart sped up even more as his breath began to labor. It was after Billy threw him an encouraging look that Paul gathered his courage and put his left hand over Camilla's right that was now resting on his stomach.

"Camilla?" he asked quietly and she looked up at him, her eyes red rimmed but other than that there was no trace of her tears. "Will you go for a walk with me?" he asked and he watched as she hesitated for a second as she glanced at Seth who was holding a slumbering Avery. "It won't take long," he whispered and Camilla looked back at him. "I just want to talk to you without an audience."

"Okay," she said and he could hear her heart speed up as they stood and he took hold of her hand before they started walking along the beach, using the light of the moon to guide them away from the group. Paul felt her shiver and he let go of her hand before he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. When he knew they were far enough away that the guys couldn't hear, he stopped walking and dropped his arm from her shoulders before he moved so he was standing in front of her, taking both of her hands into his.

"I love you, Camilla, you know that right?" he asked and he watched as she smiled softly at him.

"I know," she said, her voice trembling slightly thanks to her own nerves, "and I love you."

"Hopefully, you still will after I tell you what I have to tell you," he said and the smile fell from her lips.

"You're not cheating on me are you?" she asked and his face blanched.

"No!" he said sharply. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, you've been pulling away when I try to take things a little further, and . . .," she trailed off when she saw the scowl on his face thanks to the moonlight.

"I'm not cheating on you, Camilla," he said. "I would never do that. I just haven't wanted to go that far until you know everything." Camilla nodded then as she looked up at him. His words were a relief, but she was still on edge. Paul sighed quietly and looked down at their joined hands before he lifted his eyes to hers and said a silent prayer to whoever was listening that she didn't run away screaming when he finally got the words out.


	14. Chapter 14

Hi everyone! Thank you all so much for your reviews and adds! I'm sorry I didn't respond to everyone, but I had a busy weekend and then I've just been lazy the last few days. However, despite my laziness, I was able to finish this chapter! I hope you all like it. Please let me know what you think and thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Twilight.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

"This isn't exactly easy for me to tell you, Camilla," he said softly and Camilla squeezed his hands in encouragement, hoping to provide a bit of comfort for him. Though she couldn't see his expression all that clearly, she could see him well enough that she could tell that he looked like he was going to be sick because he was so nervous. "What did you think of our legends?" Camilla frowned slightly at the question, finding it odd that he asked that after putting her on edge for whatever news he was about to deliver.

"Why are you asking?" she asked with her frown still in place.

"I'm curious," he said quietly and she sighed quietly.

"Well," she said slowly, "I thought they were fascinating." He let out a slow breath and nodded his head before he gathered his courage.

"What would you say if I told you that they weren't just legends? What would you say if I told you that they were true?" he asked and he saw her blink at him before she laughed lightly and shook her head.

"I would say that you were crazy," she said good naturedly. He could tell by the expression on her face that she thought he was kidding, and he sighed as his hold on her hands a little tighter.

"Camilla," he said softly, "I'm serious." At his words, Camilla stopped chuckling and the smile slipped from her face as she looked up at him.

"What?" she asked, her voice tight as she pulled her hands from his and took half a step back from him. Paul felt a part inside of him break as she pulled away from him; however, he remained intact since she hadn't run away . . . yet anyway.

"The legends are real," he said before he brought his right hand to his chest. "I'm a shape-shifter, a wolf warrior of the tribe." She was cursing the darkness because she couldn't see his face very well, but what she could see of his face, the expression there looked deadly serious. Camilla felt a little part of her heart break as she shook her head. Paul wasn't the perfect man like she had thought. He was insane, and only now showing her his true colors.

"You're insane," she said quietly, voicing her thoughts as she took another step back from him and Paul's heart constricted a little more as he lowered his hand from his chest and winced. She turned to leave, to get her daughter, and go; but Paul quickly and gently grabbed her left arm as she turned away.

"I'm not, Camilla," he said.

"Paul, you think you can turn into a wolf. You need help," she said and Paul was internally panicking. She really thought he was insane, and in all honesty he couldn't blame her. However, that didn't mean he wasn't going to just let her walk away and have nothing to do with him ever again.

"I can show you," he said suddenly and he saw her eyebrows rise in surprise. "I can show you, but all I ask is that you don't run away from me." Camilla, at a loss for words, but found her voice as she nodded.

"All right," she said lowly. "If you can really turn into a wolf, show me."

"Okay," he said softly before he took several steps backwards, settling about thirty feet from where Camilla stood in place, her eyes glued to him. He pulled off his tank top and tossed it onto the pebble sand to his right before he started to step out of his shoes and his hands moved to the button of his jeans.

"What are you doing?" Camilla asked quickly and Paul looked up from his hands and at Camilla. Her eyes were wide and her heart was pounding hard in her chest, harder than he had ever heard it before and he couldn't help but smile slightly as he noticed her flushed cheeks.

"If I phase with my clothes on, they'll rip to shreds and I won't have anything to wear," he said evenly.

"Oh," she said slowly. He could tell by her tone that she still didn't believe him, and he took another deep breath before he lowered his jeans. He heard her barely audible sharp intake of breath thanks to his hearing, and he smiled softly once again even though he knew that she probably couldn't see him very clearly, but she knew that he had gone commando like he usually did. He tossed his jeans with his tank top and did the same with his shoes before he stood to his full height and faced her.

"Don't be afraid, Camilla, when I phase," he said. "I may be wolf, but I'm still me. My mind doesn't change and I won't hurt you. Okay?" he asked.

"Okay," she said softly. She was actually preparing to bolt back to the bonfire, get her daughter, and get the hell out of there; and as Paul closed his eyes she was ready to do just that but what happened next froze her in place. In the moonlight she literally saw her boyfriend explode into a giant ball of fur and when it was all over, standing where Paul had been standing not a second earlier was a seriously large dark colored wolf. "Oh my God," she said, the words rushing out a in a breathless whisper as she looked at the horse sized wolf with wide eyes.

Paul looked at Camilla, unmoving, as she looked back at him. He listened to her heart race quickly in her chest and her labored breathing as she stared at him. Aside from her quiet whisper, Camilla hadn't said anything else or moved an inch from where she stood and Paul didn't know if he should feel relieved or fearful at that fact. Camilla couldn't believe what she had just witnessed and thanks to the shock her knees shook and gave out underneath her, sending her crashing to the ground in a small heap and landing hard on her backside. Paul whined as he took a step closer to her and when she didn't move from where she sat on the pebble sand staring at him. He took another step and then another, slowly closing the distance between them until he was standing just in front of her and leaned his head down so it was level with her face.

A voice in the back of her head was screaming at her to run. It was telling her that Paul, and likely the rest of the guys, were freaks and that she needed to get Avery away from all of them to protect her. However, she found that she truly had no will to move from where she sat as she stared into the endlessly dark eyes of the wolf standing in front of her. She saw Paul staring back at her and not some blood thirsty animal that was ready to rip her throat out. It really was him and he wasn't crazy after all.

"It really is you," she said quietly as she looked into his eyes, finally finding her voice after several quiet beats of staring. Paul nodded his large head and Camilla let out a scoffed laugh before she raised her shaking right hand. Paul met her hand halfway and pressed his fur covered cheek against her palm and closed his eyes.

Camilla smiled at the odd familiarity at the whole situation since Paul tended to close his eyes whenever she touched his face. He opened his eyes and looked at Camilla as her still trembling hand remained buried in his fur. Despite the fact that she was completely freaked out and seriously contemplating her own sanity, a part of her already accepted what Paul was able to do. However, it was going to take her a while to completely come to terms with everything.

"Can you turn back?" she asked as she lowered hand and he nodded before he took a few steps back from her. He phased back and Camilla was quick to her feet. Her legs still shook as she looked up at Paul who now stood only a few feet from her. "How is that even possible?" she asked.

"We really only have the legends to go by," he said, his eyes locked on her disbelieving face, "and it's genetic, running in only a few bloodlines in the tribe."

"Is it just . . . do only guys change?" she asked.

"Leah's the first and only known female to ever change, and we think the gene activated in her because she's got a lot of anger issues; and anger is the trigger to the first time someone shifts," Paul said and Camilla nodded slowly.

"So, my boyfriend and the majority of my friends can change into seriously large wolves at will," she said before she brought her hands to her face and rubbed her tired eyes. "I don't know what to make of all of this," she said as she lowered her hands from her face. Paul took a few tentative steps towards her, closing the small distance between them, before he put his hands on her upper arms. He was thankful she didn't pull away from him, and simply turned her eyes up to his.

"There's more, Camilla," he whispered and her eyes widened.

"More?" she asked heavily and he nodded his head.

"There's a lot more, but there's really only one thing I want to tell you about tonight. We call it imprinting," he said and she frowned slightly.

"Imprinting?" she asked and he nodded once more, his thumbs making small circles on her arms as he gently held on to her.

"It's when we find our soul mate," he said and Camilla blinked in response. "When our eyes meet hers, _she _is what holds us to the Earth from that moment on. We become whatever she needs or whatever she wants us to be whether it is a brother, a friend and confidant, or her lover. We will move mountains for her and protect her with our life if needed. In the legends, Third Wife was Taha Aki's imprint; Emily is Sam's; Kim is Jared's; and Claire is Quil's," he finished quietly.

"Wait, Quil _imprinted_ on a six year old little girl?" she asked sharply with her eyes wide.

"It's not like you're thinking, Camilla," he said. "Quil has _no _romantic feelings towards her whatsoever. He only feels the need to protect her, to keep her safe, and you've seen how he is with her. He's like her big brother, and that's the way he loves her for now. When she's old enough, it'll be Claire's choice whether or not to expand on their relationship."

"Won't Quil be old enough to be her father at that point?" she asked, a small frown marring her lips once more.

"_Technically_, yeah, but," he said with a quiet scoffed laugh, "another thing that comes along with the whole wolf thing is delayed aging." She raised an eyebrow and Paul smiled. "So long as we continue to phase, we won't age from what we look like right now. However, when we stop phasing to live a 'normal' life with our imprint, we'll age normally alongside her."

"Wow," Camilla said softly. They were quiet for a few beats before Paul heard her now calm heart start to race again as she looked up at him, the moonlight shining in her light eyes. "Paul, have you . . .," she trailed off and he nodded, knowing the question before she could even finish asking it. Camilla had already assumed she knew the answer to that question, but she wanted to ask it anyway. For some strange reason, she wanted to hear him say it.

"Yes," he said quietly before he brought his hands to cup her face, "on you, Camilla, that afternoon in Sue's kitchen." It was only then, as he watched her slowly smile up at him, that he let his body relax. "You're smiling," he said as he ran his thumbs along her cheeks and Camilla laughed quietly as she shook her head before his hands left her face to rest on her shoulders.

"Oh, trust me, I'm freaking out on the inside," she said and his body tensed once more. "However, I _know_ that I can trust you, Paul, and I know I can trust the others. If any of you were going to hurt Avery or me, you would have already done so by now."

"No one will ever hurt you, Camilla; at least not physically or intentionally," Paul said and Camilla smiled up at him.

"I know," she said gently before she closed the small distance between them and hugged him tight. As she embraced him, she remembered that Paul was naked and Camilla quickly pulled back from him. In the darkness, Paul could see her red face as she tucked her hair behind her ears. "Maybe you should get dressed and we can go back to the others."

"What? Don't like what you see?" he asked teasingly and she laughed as she gently pushed at his chest.

"Go get dressed," she said through her quiet laugh. He grinned and winked at her even though he was pretty sure she didn't see it. As Paul walked back to his clothes it was then that he remembered there was one more thing that he needed to tell her when it came to imprinting, and he wasn't so sure she would take _that_ news as well as she had everything else.

* * *

Seth, like everyone else that was still sitting around the fire, was on edge. Avery was asleep in his lap, nestled into his chest and suckling her right hand as she slept. Seth was worried that Camilla was going to come screaming up the beach and rip Avery from his arms before she took off for Forks, and demanded that they all stay away from her and Avery. Seth wasn't sure how he would handle that; hell, he wasn't sure how Paul would handle that and so he was on pins and needles as he waited for Camilla and Paul to come back.

"There they are," Jared said when he caught sight of Camilla and Paul heading up the sand. Judging by the stiff way Camilla was walking and the fact that there was at least four or five steps between her and Paul, he didn't have the best feeling. "I don't think it went well," he said as he looked briefly at Kim, who bit her lower lip as she looked at him, before he turned his eyes to Seth who looked at him with wide eyes.

"Seth Clearwater," Camilla's firm voice echoed into the quiet air and all eyes moved to the pair that finally came into the light of the still burning fire. Seth swallowed hard when he saw Camilla's flushed face and Paul trailing behind. She did not look the least bit happy and the fact that her fists were clenched at her sides was not a good sign for the young man.

"Camilla," he said softly as he stood, still holding Avery in his arms, "I know what you're probably thinking, and I _promise_ it's nothing like that. It's-"

"Stop," Camilla said, interrupting whatever he had been about to say, and Seth clamped his mouth shut.

Everyone was watching, practically holding their breath as their attention was completely focused on Camilla and Seth. Because of that, all of them failed to see the small smile tugging on the corners of Paul's lips as he stood off to the side with his arms crossed over his chests as he too watched the scene unfold.

"All of this is has me feeling a little overwhelmed," she said as she looked up at Seth, "and as freaked out as I am about _everything_, I get it. I understand it's something you can't help." At her pause Seth dared to smile, but Camilla wasn't finished. "However, that doesn't mean I'm okay with it." Seth's smile vanished before he sighed quietly and glanced at Avery before he looked back at Camilla.

"Camilla, really, I don't see her like Paul sees you or anything like that at all," Seth said as he shook his head. "I just want to protect her and take care of her. You can ask the guys. They know because they can see it all in my head."

"Wait, what?" she asked, her eyes going wide. "What do you mean they can see it in your head?" Jared rolled his eyes and looked at Paul.

"Didn't you tell her everything?" he asked, drawing the small groups eyes to him before everyone looked at Paul, who uncrossed his arms as he shrugged.

"I just told her the important stuff," Paul said and Camilla ran her hand through her hair before Seth put her out of her misery.

"We communicate telepathically with each other when we're in our wolf forms," Seth said, "but we can also see and hear each other's thoughts without trying."

"Seriously?" Camilla asked and Seth nodded.

"We're all working on blocking each other sometimes though because it can get a little awkward sometimes," Seth said, his cheeks tinting pink as he looked down at Camilla and Camilla quickly realized why. He, and the others, must know of Paul and Camilla's first date thank to that little ability of theirs and Camilla was sure her face was as red as a tomato. Her eyes widened once more before she turned around to look at Paul.

"Work harder at that, okay," she ordered more than asked and all the guys laughed while Paul grinned as he once again crossed his arms over his chest before he nodded his head. She sighed quietly and turned her eyes back to Seth, her flushed face going serious as her green eyes met Seth's brown in the firelight. "She's not even eight months old yet, and you're eighteen. I . . . I'm so not okay with this," Camilla said as she shook her head.

"When it first happened, I wasn't either," Seth admitted, "but Camilla you really have nothing to worry about, I swear." Camilla and Seth just stared at each other for several quiet beats as everyone watched, their laughter from just a minute ago was gone as they waited for what she was about to say. Sighing softly, Camilla walked closer to Seth and gently touched sleeping Avery's left arm before she looked up at Seth.

"All right," she said quietly and Seth's eyebrows rose.

"Really?" he asked and she nodded as she took hold of Avery's left hand.

"Yeah, but know that I'm going to be watching you," she said and Seth smiled fully. His smile was so blinding and pure that Camilla regretted the anger that had filled her when Paul told her about Seth imprinting on Avery.

"That's fine," he said. "I wouldn't expect anything less." She smiled then and let go of Avery's hand before she took a step back from him.

"So," Jared said, bring the attention of everyone to him, "are we all good?" he asked, earning a chuckle from Camilla as she nodded.

"Yeah, we're good," she said before she let out a quiet shriek as Paul lifted her up from the ground his arms going around her waist before he literally threw her up in the air, spinning her around, and catching her with ease.

Everyone was laughing as Camilla landed in Paul's arms, her own arms going around his neck. Paul was smiling at her in a way she had never seen before as he held her, her feet dangling from the ground, and her heart swelled as she moved her right hand from her left forearm and pressed her palm against his face. He closed his eyes and sighed, just like he had done as she petted him when he was in his wolf form. Everyone was chatting and Seth was sitting back down with Avery still in his arms; so, Camilla figured they had about as much privacy as they were going to get with a bunch of shape shifters around who all had super hearing. Paul opened his eyes and Camilla pressed her forehead against his.

"I love you," she whispered and he turned his head, catching her lips with his. He kissed her for the first time since he told her everything and he was beyond thrilled at the fact that she was still his; and he had no plans of ever letting her go.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for your reviews and adds. I'm glad you all liked the last chapter. I'm not exactly happy with this chapter for some reason. I feel like I could have done better, but every time I tried to tweak it or rewrite it, I wasn't any happier. I hope you all like it because that's what really matters to me. Please let me know what you think and thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Twilight.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

Two weeks after the rather eventful evening that was the beach bonfire, Camilla was running on fumes as she finished her unexpected double shift at the diner. She had to cancel her date with Paul that night after Gina had called in sick, and Paul had been more than a little disappointed. Camilla was too, especially since they hadn't been on an actual date since before the bonfire.

Seth had taken care of Avery all day and when she called on her break at seven he was still there. Teresa had laughed as she told her that Seth was insistent on staying until Avery was tucked into bed because she and Peter had worked all day, and he was more than happy to take care of the little girl while they rested from their busy days. Camilla had smiled as her mother prattled on about how Seth was such a nice boy and that his future wife was going to be a lucky girl because he was a pure natural with babies.

At that Camilla had to roll her eyes because her mother had no idea that she was undoubtedly talking about her own granddaughter in the far distant future. It was then that she wondered how she was going to explain _that_ to her parents when the time came. However, she figured that she would figure something out when the time came.

It had taken her a little over a week to fully understand what it was that Seth felt for Avery. She knew that she had no real reason to worry, but the small doubting voice in the back of her head had been hard to ignore. She had been true to her word and closely watched how he interacted with Avery, and found that he was no different with her than how she, her parents, and even Paul were with the little girl. However, he did seem to be a little overly protective, especially now that Avery was crawling and pulling herself up into standing positions with the help of the coffee table or chair. Camilla knew that Avery was definitely going to be walking soon and Camilla only hoped that she would actually be there when her daughter took her first steps.

Sighing, Camilla glanced at the clock on the wall and smiled to herself before she returned her attention to the table in front of her. It was almost ten-thirty, closing time, and thankfully the place was empty, so, she and Diane, her co-worker and Mack's wife, were wiping down tables and refilling the napkin dispensers, salt and pepper shakers, etc. Diane was manning the counter refilling everything while Camilla wiped down the tables and put the chairs up to get ready to sweep and mop the floor. Mack was in the back doing the books for the day after he had cleaned up the kitchen.

"How did that boyfriend of yours take you cancelling on him?" Diane asked and Camilla smiled as she glanced over her shoulder at the older plump woman before she looked back at the table.

"He wasn't very happy, but he understood," Camilla said.

"When am I actually going to meet this boy?" Diane asked. "You know, I have to approve of him before the relationship can continue." Camilla laughed as she finished wiping off the last table and brought the bottle of cleaner and rag to the counter and stood beside Diane, who was looking at her curiously.

Diane was a very nice woman, with a bit of a wild side to her, and she was a Forks transplant, who moved to the tiny town a year and a half ago after marrying Mack. The pair had met in Seattle five years earlier and had maintained a relationship even though Mack lived in Forks and Diane remained in Seattle. However, Mack had bit the bullet and asked her to marry him. She said yes of course and since Mack's life was his diner, Diane moved to Forks and had told Camilla that she had never been happier. Plus, while Diane was only a few years younger than Camilla's mother the woman was more like a friend and older sister to Camilla.

"You'll meet him eventually, I promise," Camilla said and Diane hummed. "He works just as much as I do, and our schedules don't always coordinate."

"Well, it better be someday soon," Diane said and Camilla laughed once again as she put the bottle of cleaner where it belonged and tossed the rag into its designated bucket.

"I'll work on it," she said as she started towards the back.

"Mhmm," Diane hummed again, making Camilla chuckle as she pushed open the swinging door. She smiled when she saw that Mack had already pulled the push broom out for her and had fixed the mop water for her in the wheeling bucket. As she took hold of the broom and the mop handle to push the bucket, the bell above the diner door chimed.

"Sorry, we're closing up for the night," she heard Diane say.

"That's okay. I'm actually here for Camilla," came a familiar voice and she couldn't help but smile as she pushed open the door and saw Paul standing just inside the diner door.

"Hey," Camilla said and Paul's smile was instant as he looked her way.

"Hi," he said before he was quick to her side and took the broom and mop from her hands. As he did so, he leaned down and kissed her chastely before he smiled brightly when he saw her blush as she looked up at him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked quietly and he shrugged.

"Does a guy really need a reason to see his girl?" he asked and Camilla's blush only deepened while Diane cleared her throat, causing both of their eyes to turn to her.

"So, is this the boyfriend?" she asked, her hand on her waist, which made Camilla smile.

"Paul, this is Mack's wife, Diane; Diane, this is my boyfriend, Paul," Camilla said.

"Nice to meet you, Diane," he said and Diane grinned.

"You too," she said before Paul turned his eyes back to Camilla.

"Do you just have to sweep and mop?" he asked and she nodded. "All right," he said before he started to walk away with her broom and mop bucket with him.

"Where are you going?" Camilla asked.

"I got this," he said with a grin and a wink before he walked away to the other side of the diner and started to sweep up. Camilla watched him for a beat, blinking a few times before she heard Diane chuckle. Shrugging, she moved over to the counter to help Diane finish refilling the salt and pepper shakers.

"Oh, honey, you are one lucky girl," Diane said in a whisper once Camilla reached her side and Camilla nodded. Diane was whispering, but the grin she saw flutter across Paul's face told Camilla that he easily heard the woman. "Now, I love Mack more than anything, but if he looked like that boy, we'd never leave the bedroom."

"Diane!" Camilla hissed quietly as she felt her cheeks blaze red while Diane chuckled.

"What?" Diane said back in a whisper and with a grin on her face.

"You're terrible," Camilla said, unable to stop the smile from forming on her lips despite her red cheeks.

"I bet he isn't," Diane said and Camilla swore she heard Paul choke, but he wisely covered it with a small cough. "Well?" Diane asked and Camilla's blush remained since she had no _real_ answer for the woman. They still hadn't gone any further than simple touches or kisses since their first date, but Camilla knew thanks to that night that when they finally did take that next step that Diane was probably right about never wanting to leave the bedroom. "Don't tell me you haven't . . . are you insane?" Diane asked and Camilla rolled her eyes when Paul coughed once again, that time covering up a laugh.

"It just hasn't happened yet, but it will," Camilla said with a soft sigh as she returned her eyes to the pepper shaker in her hand before she started filling it while Diane chuckled softly once more.

"Judging by that look on your face the sooner the better, right?" Diane asked as she playfully nudged Camilla's side and Camilla laughed quietly with her before she chanced a glance at Paul as she carefully replied to Diane's inquisition.

"You have no idea," Camilla said and she saw the broom handle break in Paul's hand, but she didn't hear it because of Diane's loud laugh. Paul looked over his shoulder, his darkened eyes finding Camilla's light eyes across the distance of the diner. Camilla grinned, her cheeks pink, at the look that was on Paul's face before she returned her eyes to her task. She had a feeling it was going to be a long ride home.

* * *

"That was evil," Paul whispered as he pinned Camilla against her car about fifteen minutes later after Mack and Diane had left and she and Paul were on their own in the small parking lot of the diner.

"What was evil?" she asked innocently as she brought her hands to rest on his t-shirt clad chest, a tine smile tugging at the corners of her lips. He raised his right hand from her waist and brushed away her windswept hair from her eyes as he grinned.

"Don't pretend you don't know," he said and Camilla laughed quietly as she looked up at him under the yellow glow of the streetlight that lit the parking lot. "It wasn't funny."

"Yes it was, and you owe us a new broom," she said and he scoffed.

"I fixed it," he said and Camilla laughed once more.

"You duct taped it," she said and he shrugged.

"It still works," he said, smiling, and Camilla rolled her eyes. However, before she could respond, Paul's lips were on hers, effectively silencing whatever she had been about to say and making the thought completely leave her brain as her right hand laced through his short hair. Suddenly, Paul's right pocket started vibrating and he tore his lips from hers with a growl. "Damn it," he hissed and Camilla smiled as Paul reluctantly stepped back and pulled his cell phone from his pocket. "What?" he asked after bringing the phone to his ear, his fire filled dark eyes focused down on Camilla as she fixed the top of her uniform, putting it back in place. "What? Jared's supposed to-," Paul stopped speaking to whoever had called him before he rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, a small growl escaping his lips once more as he lowered his hand. "Fine. I'm on my way." He hung up his phone and looked at Camilla.

"You have to go?" she asked and he nodded.

"Jared was supposed to be on patrol through the night, but he cooked dinner for Kim tonight and gave her food poisoning," he said and Camilla's eyebrows rose. "Yeah, none of us are exactly good in the kitchen."

"Good to know," she said and Paul chuckled quietly despite his anger of not getting to spend a little more time with her. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine, just sick as all get out, and I've been called to duty." Camilla nodded and it was then that she realized she didn't see his truck anywhere.

"Where's your truck?" she asked.

"I'm usually faster on foot," he said and she laughed lightly.

"I suppose you are," she said and he smiled at her before he pulled the dark t-shirt from his body and Camilla's eyes narrowed her eyes at him as his perfectly sculpted torso was revealed to her eyes. "Now who's evil?" she asked and he chuckled before he held his t-shirt out to her and actually flexed his pectoral muscles

"Hold on to this for me?" he asked quietly and she sighed before she took it, her eyes seemingly glued to his bare chest. "My eyes are up here you know," he said with another chuckle, and a pink cheeked Camilla turned her eyes back up to his. He smiled at her once again before he took hold of her chin and kissed her chastely. "Love you," he whispered and she smiled at him.

"I love you too," she said back and he kissed her softly once more before he pulled away from her and jogged into the woods, disappearing from her sight. Camilla sighed softly before she looked down at the dark blue t-shirt in her hands before she smiled. She had just gotten herself a new night shirt and she had no plans on ever giving it back to him.

* * *

Camilla was in a warm cocoon of blankets when a weight settling on the side of her bed woke her from her pleasant dreams that were filled with Paul thanks to the little show he had put on for her that night. She stiffened and stifled a scream until she heard a familiar chuckle.

"Relax, Camilla, it's just me," came Paul's voice and Camilla untangled herself from the covers before she sat up and turned on her bedside light. Paul was smiling at her as her eyes adjusted to the light and she rubbed her eyes before she looked at her alarm clock. It was one forty-five in the morning. She'd been in bed for almost two hours and she thought he was supposed to be on patrol.

"I thought you were supposed to be on patrol," she whispered as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"I am, but I made a little detour," he whispered back.

"How did you get in here?" she asked and he chuckled.

"I know where the spare key is," he said evenly and she remembered telling both him and Seth where the spare key was in case there was ever an emergency the other day.

"Right," she said quietly.

"Nice shirt," he said with a smile and Camilla chuckled as she looked down at the dark blue shirt he had put in her hands a few hours ago before she looked back at him. She had changed into it as she got ready for bed and since she was basically swimming in it, the hem ending almost at her knees, she was only wearing underwear underneath the t-shirt.

"Thanks," she said. "It's new."

"New to you, you mean," he said as he slid his body closer to her and she smiled at him with a shrug.

"Aren't you going to get in trouble with Sam?" she asked quietly and it was Paul's turn to shrug his shoulders slightly as he moved even closer to her.

"Quil and Embry are on patrol tonight too, and right now, I really don't care what Sam says or does," he said softly before he raised his right hand to the side of her face and brought his lips down onto hers. Camilla easily returned Paul's kiss and as his hand left her face and settled on her waist, her arms made their way around his broad shoulders.

It didn't take long for Camilla to find herself lying back on her bed with Paul's body covering hers and the blankets that had been between them were a distant memory as Paul's jeans rubbed roughly against her bare legs. Paul's hand slid along the outside of her thigh and slowly started to push up the hem of her t-shirt, and Camilla was letting him until she remembered her parents' bedroom, was across the hall, and Avery was in her nursery next door.

"Hold on," she whispered after she tore her lips from his and looked up at him, breathlessly, as she tried to gather her wits about her.

"What is it?" he asked.

"My _parents_ are across the hall," she whispered and Paul grinned.

"I can be quiet if you can," he said and Camilla bit her lower lip as she looked up at him. "Come on, Camilla," he whispered before he brushed his lips over hers. His warm breath washed over her and she sighed quietly as his lips trailed a fire trail down her jaw and to her neck, where he playfully nipped the sensitive skin of her neck.

"I don't know," she whispered, her hesitation melting away as he kissed along her neck and massaged her sides by making small circles on her waist.

"You know you want to, baby," he whispered in her ear, sending shivers through her body as his warm lips brushed against her ear. His right hand slowly slid up her side and cupped her left breast through the fabric of her shirt and she gasped as she arched her back into Paul's touch while his lips returned to her neck. Her resolve broke and she wrapped her legs around his waist as her arms went around his shoulders. Paul's kiss moved from her neck to her lips and kissed her soundly.

Camilla's body felt like it was on fire as Paul's hands resumed their exploration, and it was only minutes until she was free of her t-shirt and the only barriers between their bodies was Camilla's underwear and Paul's cut offs. Every nerve ending in Camilla's body was on high and every place Paul touched or kissed her made her feel like she was about to explode. She felt his right hand slip into her damp underwear she literally had to bite her tongue to hold back the loud moan from escaping her mouth as his hot finger slipped in between her wet folds.

"Fuck," she heard him whisper as he kissed her neck again and her nails scraped along his back as she was doing her best to hold in her whimpers and moans as Paul toyed with her.

"Too many clothes," Camilla rushed out as her hands found their way to the button of his shorts and Paul grinned down at her as he let her push away his shorts before she took him into her hand and softly pulled on him. He groaned quietly as he closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against hers before he slowly pulled his hand away from her, making her whimper before he literally tore her underwear from her body. She gasped as Paul moved back from her and completely removed his shorts from his body before he once again covered her body with his.

"I love you," he said as he looked down at her and she smiled back up at him before her hands found his face.

"I love you too," she said back easily and he kissed her chastely as his left hand gently took hold of her right hip before his right guided his body into hers as they kissed. Camilla threw her arms around his shoulders as his heat slowly filled her body and as his hips met hers, Camilla was sure she had never felt more whole in her life.

* * *

Camilla gasped quietly as she woke up in a tangled mess of her sheets and comforter and with a heavy moan she realized that it had all been a dream. She was covered in sweat and her body was aching in all too familiar places as she raised a trembling hand to her forehead. A glance at her alarm clock told her that it was just past three in the morning and Camilla knew that there was no way she was going to get back to sleep with the adrenaline pumping through her body and the ache between her legs.

Sighing, she climbed from her bed after untangling herself and ran her hand through her hair before she stood on shaky legs. A cold shower was the only thing, at that moment anyway, that was going to allow her body to relax; so, as quietly as possible Camilla made her way to the bathroom. A very large part of her wanted to find Paul in her bedroom waiting for her when she finished up in the bathroom, but she knew that wasn't going to happen. If it was, she could finally put an end to the dreams she was having because reality would be so much sweeter than the fantasies her mind came up with.


	16. Chapter 16

Hi everyone! Thank you all so much for your reviews and adds. This chapter is three days late because I worked extra hard on it. This chapter is the one that everyone has been looking forward to, and I really hope the long wait was worth it. It's almost 5,500 words, and I hope you all like it. Thank you all for reading and PLEASE let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Twilight.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

A week later Camilla was _beyond_ frustrated as she finished folding Avery's clothes as she stood in the mudroom. She wasn't frustrated with Avery or anything like that, the little girl had actually been very good that morning; she was more _physically _frustrated than emotionally frustrated. She hadn't seen Paul in person since that night at the diner because they'd gotten a big job in Port Angeles plus he still had his patrol shift, so, he didn't have much free time. However, she'd spoken to him on the phone, but her dreams hadn't gotten any better. She was pretty sure she had had more sex in her dreams the last week than she had actually had in real life. Plus, after that first cold shower, the usually trustworthy remedy had stopped working.

Walking into the kitchen from the mudroom, Camilla checked on Avery who was happily playing in her playpen, which Camilla had set up in near the kitchen table. Seeing that she was perfectly fine, Camilla quickly went upstairs with the basket of clean and folded clothes that needed to be put away in Avery's dresser. Humming quietly to herself, she quickly put the clothes away in their respected drawers before tucking the laundry basket in Avery's closet where it belonged.

She made a quick stop in the bathroom to relieve herself and as she was washing her hands she sighed at her reflection. She looked as tired as she felt and on her _one _day off that week all she wanted to do was sleep, but she had a baby to take care of. That thought reminded her that it was almost twelve-thirty and she needed to get Avery's lunch together and something for herself. Avery had taken to finger foods rather well, which Camilla had only recently added to her daughter's diet.

Sighing once more, she tightened the short ponytail she had pulled her unwashed hair into that morning before she went downstairs and over to Avery who was sitting up now and hitting her plastic teething ring on the blanket Camilla had laid out on the playpen. Camilla smiled as she brushed her bangs from her eyes and walked over to her daughter, who looked up at her and giggled upon seeing her mother.

"Are you hungry, Avery?" she asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"Ya!" Avery shouted before she clapped and Camilla laughed quietly. Avery was saying all sort of sounds now and assigning them to things. She called Seth 'set' and Paul 'dada' but she had yet to get Avery to call her 'mama,' and she was looking forward to the day when she finally did.

"Okay," Camilla said before she lowered her hand to her hips and leaned down to kiss Avery's head. She righted herself, but before she could go further into the kitchen an unexpected voice rang out as she heard the unlocked front door open.

"Hello?" the voice asked and Avery giggled at the sound as Camilla turned around to see not only Seth standing in the foyer, but Paul as well.

"What are you two doing here?" Camilla asked, the surprise she was feeling completely evident on her face as Paul closed the door and Seth took a few tentative steps towards Camilla. "I told you to stay home because I wanted to spend time with Avery today," she said as she looked at Seth before she looked at Paul, "and you are supposed to be on a job in Port Angeles."

"We finished it this morning," Paul said with a shrug and a grin that made Camilla's stomach knot as he looked at her, "and you know you wanted to see me." He walked over to her and took hold of her by grabbing her upper waist before he leaned down and kissed her chastely. However, when Camilla wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his, Paul was quick to respond by deepening their kiss.

"Seriously, guys, innocent eyes over here," Seth said with a chuckle and the pair slowly pulled apart. Camilla blushed as she let her hands slide down Paul's chest before she let her arms fall to her side as she turned to face Seth who was standing beside Avery's playpen with a grin on his face and his hands in the front pockets of his jeans. Paul put his arm around Camilla's waist, his hand resting just above her right hip as she unconsciously leaned into his side.

"So, I know why _he's _here," she said as she gestured towards Paul with her head as she looked at Seth, "but why are _you _here?" She was smiling, so, Seth knew she wasn't upset with him and he glanced at Paul.

"Ask him," Seth said and Camilla frowned slightly before she turned her eyes up to Paul who was grinning as he looked down at her. She raised an eyebrow and Paul chuckled.

"You and I are going on a little vacation," he said and Camilla's frown deepened.

"Vacation?" she asked as she pulled away from him and turned so she was looking at him.

"Mhmm," he said, still grinning, which only made Camilla all the more confused.

"You are aware that even though it's Saturday tomorrow, I have to work and I have to work on Sunday as well?" she asked and both he and Seth laughed.

"Actually, I had a little chat with Diane and you're off until Tuesday," Paul said and Camilla was sure her jaw hit the floor. "We got to get going, so, why don't you go upstairs and pack a bag."

"Hold on," Camilla said as she finally gathered herself. "What are you talking about?" Paul smiled as he took hold of her waist and pulled her close, her hands rising to rest on his chest.

"You and I are going out of town for a few days," he said slowly as he continued to hold on to her. "I already got everything worked out with your mom and Seth is going to stay with Avery until she gets home tonight."

"How long have you been planning this?" she asked as she fought a small grin.

"Better part of the last week," he said before he gently pushed her away and urged her towards the stairs. "Now, go and pack a bag. We got a ninety minute drive ahead of us." She smiled at him before she remembered that she needed to feed Avery.

"I have to fix Avery's lunch," she said as she took a step back into the kitchen.

"I got it, Camilla," Seth said with a small smile and Camilla looked at her. "Knowing you, you've already got it prepped and all I got to do is take it out of the containers," he said and Camilla blushed because he was right. Inside the fridge was the two containers that she had fixed that morning with Avery's lunch ready for her to eat. "I'm right aren't I?" Seth asked, his smile turning into a grin that made Camilla shove his shoulder.

"Shut up," she said and he laughed lightly.

"Good come back," he said before he moved over to the fridge to get Avery's lunch and Camilla rolled her eyes before she looked at Paul, who was looking at her expectantly with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I'm going," Camilla said with a smile before she turned around. However, she stopped and turned back around to look at Paul. "Where are we going?" she asked and he shook his head.

"It's a surprise," he said. "Just go pack a bag with clothes for three days."

"What _kind_ of clothes?" she asked, her hands finding her hips.

"You don't need anything fancy, jeans and t-shirts are fine, but if you want to pack a couple of those sundresses of yours feel free," he said with a grin and she smiled at him before she glanced at her daughter, who was too busy playing with her toys to notice much else. Quickly, Camilla turned back around and went upstairs.

Camilla knew that she would be calling home to check on Avery as often as she could, but it was going to be nice to get away for a few days and actually relax and not worry or think much about anything. Plus, it would be the perfect opportunity to make the dreams that had plagued her for the last week a reality.

* * *

Paul smiled as he glanced over at Camilla who, despite her excitement and curiosity as to where he was taking her, had fallen asleep thirty minutes into their drive. He returned his eyes to the road ahead, his smile still in place as he adjusted his grip on the steering wheel. He knew she was tired, when he saw her standing in the kitchen she looked like she hadn't slept well in a while, and he knew the feeling. He hadn't slept well at all for a very long time.

After that weekend he was going to know what it was like to wake up with Camilla wrapped up tight in his arms; and he owed it all to that old man, Mr. Williams, who ran the hardware store that Paul and Jared had frequented during the job they were working in Port Angeles. He had overheard Paul complaining, in code of course, about his 'situation' with Camilla and how every moment they had together lately always got interrupted; and how it was getting the best of him.

As he rang up their purchases Mr. Williams had said rather bluntly that he should take his wife for a getaway at a bed and breakfast, and he had suggested The George Washington Inn that was just a few miles east of Port Angeles. Paul had thanked him for the suggestion, not bothering to correct the man by telling him that Camilla wasn't his wife because, when she was ready, someday she would be. So, Paul made a few calls and he booked a suite for the entire weekend as a surprise get away.

Teresa had surprised him when he had gone to the bakery the other day and talked to her about his plans to take Camilla away for the weekend. He had been expecting an awkward conversation to say the least, but Teresa simply said that Camilla deserved a break and it would do her good to get away for a while as she smiled at him and assured him that she wouldn't breathe a word of his plans to her daughter.

The windows were down in the truck, letting in the surprisingly warm mid-August air and he was drawing closer and closer to their destination. It was a really beautiful area, not much different than home, but he knew that Camilla was going to love it. He smiled to himself once more and he heard her take a deep breath before she sighed softly and he heard her shift in her seat. Camilla rubbed her eyes tiredly before she opened her eyes and looked over at Paul.

"Afternoon, sleeping beauty," Paul said lowly and Camilla smiled at him as she laughed lightly and tightened the ponytail she had kept her hair in when she left the house with Paul.

"How long was I asleep?" she asked before she yawned and covered her mouth with her right hand as she did so.

"Almost an hour," he said and she sighed softly.

"Sorry," she said and Paul laughed lightly.

"Don't be," he said as he glanced at her and smiled at her before he returned his eyes to the road. Camilla smiled back at him and crossed her right leg over her left, her eyes remaining on his profile, just looking at him as he drove his truck. "Do I have something on the side of my face?" he asked as he glanced at her again and she laughed lightly as she rested her head on the headrest behind her head.

"No," she said.

"Then what's with the staring?" he asked as he glanced at her once more and Camilla grinned.

"You stare at me all the time," she said softly. "I figure I can return the action every once in a while." She swore she saw his russet cheeks tint pink and her grin morphed back into a smile as she reached over and put her left hand on his right thigh. The sudden move seemed to startle him because he literally jumped in his seat. Camilla laugh loudly as she looked at him and his cheeks to darken as he took his right hand off the wheel and encased her hand in his before their joined hands remained resting on his thigh.

"Not funny," he said as he fought a grin and Camilla was still chuckling.

"I think that's the first time since the Christmas party Sam and Emily's that I actually startled you," she said through her laugh. "At least this time you didn't spill soda all over yourself." Paul laughed then and squeezed his hand before he rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand. He didn't say anything because he knew he didn't have to, and as he started to slow his truck to make his turn, Camilla finally took in her surroundings. "Where are we?" she asked quietly.

"We're going to a bed and breakfast," he said as he reluctantly let go of her hand and returned his right hand to the steering wheel so he could turn into the drive of the inn.

"Really?" she asked and he glanced at her as he made his turn, and he was awarded with easily the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. "Oh my goodness," she said as the inn came into view and Paul had to admit it was pretty impressive. "Paul, this is . . . insane," she said and he glanced at her once more. "How much did this cost you?" she asked, her green eyes wide as she looked at him.

"It's not as bad as you think," he said with a smile, "and don't worry about it. I had some extra money set aside and it's going to good use this weekend." As he pulled into a parking spot and parked his truck, he heard her unclick her seatbelt before suddenly Camilla's arms were around him and she was practically laying his lap as she kissed him, her right hand lacing into his hair. Paul stiffened for a second before he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back with his truck's engine still running. Slowly, Camilla pulled away, and Paul smiled at her. "I'm going to take a guess and say you're happy?" he asked and she smiled that blinding smile at him once more as her hand moved from his hair to his face and he fought the urge to close his eyes at the feel of her cooler skin against his.

"Beyond," she said before she kissed him chastely. "Completely beyond happy," she said in a whisper as she rested her forehead against his.

"Well, I hope you like the room as much as you like the outside," he said softly and Camilla laughed lightly.

"I will," she said as she pulled back and moved back to her seat. "Ready?" she asked and he smiled before he nodded.

"Let's go," he said and she laughed lightly before the two of them climbed from the truck and Paul paused long enough to grab their bags from the truck bed. He slid the longer strap of his bag on his left shoulder and took the short handles of Camilla's bag in his left before he walked around the back of the truck and took Camilla's left hand into his right. She leaned into him as they walked towards the inn, both of them with huge smiles on their faces as they went.

* * *

The room was more than perfect, with its dark olive green walls and fine decor that included a beautiful bed, a small two seat sofa that rested at the foot of the bed and faced a fireplace and a flat screen TV that hung above the mantel of the fireplace. Even the private bathroom was amazing with a _huge_ tub, which Camilla was currently soaking in. Paul was in the main room of their suite and probably watching TV.

After they had came back from dinner, Camilla had said she wanted to take a bath and Paul didn't look pleased that she wanted to leave him on his own, but she wanted to get herself ready for what _she_ had planned for the rest of their evening. She sighed contentedly as she opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling before she looked at her hands and saw that she was well on her way to becoming a prune. She sighed as she realized that it was time to get out of the tub because Paul would probably come in if she was in the tub for too much longer. She pulled the drain from the tub and slowly climbed out of the tub that she wished she had at home.

While in the tub, she had shaved and washed her hair, so, she dried off and towel dried her hair before she slathered her cherry blossom scented lotion all over her body. She had brought everything she could have needed while she packed her weekend bag, and while packing she had mentally laid out her plans which would basically ensure that the two of them wouldn't leave the bed all weekend. When she was finished applying her lotion, she smiled to herself as she looked at the clothes she had snuck into the bathroom with her.

They were clothes, yes, but it wasn't something she would leave their room wearing. Her ensemble for the night consisted of a pair of lacy dark red hipster panties with a matching sheer babydoll top with a built in lace cup bra that covered her breasts and a hem that ended at her hip bones. She got dressed and ran the towel over her hair once more before brushing it and letting it fall in damp ringlets over her shoulders. She looked at her reflection and bit her lower lip. In her opinion, she really wasn't all that impressive, but she _knew_ that Paul was going to be left speechless by her choice of sleepwear. After taking another deep breath, Camilla cleaned up the bathroom before she made her way to the door and turned off the light as she opened it.

"I was getting ready to come and check on you. You've been in there for almost an hour," Paul said, his eyes not wavering from the TV and Camilla couldn't help but smile when she saw that he was watching something on ESPN.

"Yes, you look so concerned," she said with a soft laugh as she rested her body against the doorframe. It was then that he looked at her and his eyebrows rose as his eyes moved to her bare feet before they slowly traveled up her body, lingering on certain places, before finally landing on her face.

"Holy shit," he whispered as he looked at her and she smiled at him as she pushed off the doorframe and stepped further into the room, one foot in front of the other. Paul looked at the TV again, but that time only long enough to turn it off before he stood from the small sofa and tossed the remote on the cushion he had been sitting on. "You look . . .," he trailed off as she came to a stop in front of him and she blushed lightly as she looked up at him.

"Is it too much?" she asked and he scoffed as he shook his head.

"No," he said before he reached out and took of her by the upper waist, the heat of his touch easily seeping through the sheer fabric on her body. "You look beautiful," he said and she smiled up at him. He grinned then and lifted her from the floor with ease, making her squeak in surprise as her legs and arms wrapped around him while his hands cupped her bottom. He kissed her neck and Camilla sighed quietly as she closed her eyes as her right hand once again laced into his short hair.

His lips never leaving her skin, he carried her easily to the bed before he laid her down on the bed, his body covering hers as his hands slid up from her butt to her waist while his lips moved from her neck to her mouth. He kissed her deeply while her hands tugged at the back of his shirt, and Paul got the message. He pulled back from her lips and sat back on his knees before he pulled his t-shirt from his body, tossing it on to the floor behind him as Camilla sat up and ran her hands up his muscled stomach and chest. He pulled her close and leaned his head down to kiss her, lifting her up from the bed as he did so, pressing her body tight to his. As they kissed, everywhere Camilla's hands touched Paul's body tingled and he never wanted the feeling to disappear.

He was lost in the feel of her in his arms, which was why Camilla was able to catch him off guard. She surprised him by using enough force as she twisted her body and set him falling to the side and he landed on his back on the bed with Camilla straddling him as she broke the kiss and sat back against him. His hands found her outer thighs and rested there as he looked up at her and he could feel the intense heat coming from the apex of her legs as she sat on his lower abdomen, just above the waist of his jeans. He chuckled as he looked up at her and she smiled at him as her hands made slow small circles against his chest and moved down his body, before her smile slipped slightly as a stray thought crossed her mind.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his voice huskier than normal as he sat up, forcing her back onto his lap as her hands slid up her smooth as silk thighs to rest on her hips.

"Nothing," she breathed as her green eyes held his brown, their gazes actually even as she sat there straddling his lap. "It's just . . ."

"Just what?" he asked his hands gently squeezing her hips.

"I know I've imagined what this would be like when it finally happened," she said softly, her eyes never wavering from his. "I know you must have done the same thing, and I . . . I don't want to pale in comparison to what you imagined and disappoint you."

"Camilla," he said softly as his right hand left her hip and gently cupped the side of her face as he looked at her. "That night on the boat was easily, until this moment, the best night of my life." She smiled at him then, pink filling her cheeks as he smiled back. "The only thing that could possibly disappoint me tonight is _another _interruption."

"Well, I don't think we have to worry about that tonight," she said, her nervousness and fear was so easily pushed away by Paul's words and the gentle honest look in his eyes as he spoke.

"No," he said with a gentle shake of his head. "We don't, so, why are we wasting time talking?" He grinned while Camilla laughed lightly before she closed the small distance between their faces and kissed him. He smiled into the kiss as his hand returned to her hips.

Their kiss intensified and Camilla ground her body against his, making him growl against her mouth as his hands gripped her hips tightly before he took hold of the hem of the babydoll before he began pushing it up her sides. Camilla broke their kiss and helped him pull the delicate fabric from her body before he held it in his hands for a second and just took in the sight of her. He sighed as he tossed her top onto the floor with his shirt before he kissed her neck, his hands splaying out against her bare back before his mouth slowly traveled across her collarbone and then slowly down her chest.

Camilla felt like she could barely breathe as she watched Paul kiss his way down her body before his left hand slipped around her and cupped her right breast, his thumb rubbing over her nipple, as he took her left breast into his mouth. Camilla couldn't stop the low moan from leaving her mouth as her back arched into Paul on its own accord. The familiar ache made its presence known yet again and Camilla ground herself against him to relieve it while her left hand laced through his dark hair and she whimpered out his name. However, the unexpected happened and Camilla felt her face flush bright red as she felt milk come out of her breast and into Paul's mouth.

"Oh my gosh," Camilla whispered as Paul pulled his mouth from her breast and brought his right hand to his mouth as his eyes found hers. "I'm sorry," she said, her face bright red. "I didn't know that that would-," she made to continue, but Paul cut off her words by kissing her.

"It's all right, Camilla," he said with a small smile as he pulled back slightly from her. "I was a little thirsty," he said and Camilla laughed lightly, her face still red, before he kissed her again, his hands sliding over her body once more and cupped her backside as he kissed her.

It wasn't much longer before the two of them were completely naked and Camilla had found herself in control. Paul was lying back on the bed once again while Camilla straddled him and Paul was literally putty in her hands as she pulled on him. She smiled as he gripped the sheets at his side and leaned his head back into the pillows, and after he started to groan/growl she let go of him. He actually whimpered at the loss before he lifted his head to look at her and watched as she crawled up his body. The look in her eyes told him what was about to happen next.

She kissed him as she slid her wet center over his throbbing member and his body responded by jerking against her. Camilla moaned against his lips as she rubbed herself against him, letting him slip in slightly before pulling away. She was on a non-estrogen birth control and had been for a little while, but Paul didn't know what. She knew he would probably stop her soon so he could put on a condom, but she wanted to enjoy the feel of him, extremely hot and hard against her, for a moment longer. She pulled her lips from his, her hands on either side of his head as she stared down at him and continued to slide her body against his, while his hands rested on her thighs and his eyes locked with hers. Camilla rolled her hips to just the right angle and his head slipped inside of her, making both of them gasp at the feel.

"Shit, Camilla baby, wait," he said, his hands tight on her hips and stopping her from easing him completely into her. "I love Avery, but I don't think you or I could handle another one of her," he said as he fought against his body, which wanted to thrust up into her completely, protection be damned. Camilla moaned quietly when she felt him jump slightly inside of her, and she leaned forward and pressed her forehead against his.

"I'm on birth control," she breathed before she turned her head and kissed him chastely, making his grip tighten on her hips to the point that she knew in the morning she would have bruises. "We're covered," she whispered against his mouth before she kissed him again. He growled into her mouth before he pulled her hips down to meet his, filling her completely. Camilla tore her mouth from his as she pressed her forehead against his once more.

Paul was breathing heavily as the two of them remained still for a moment, and Paul lifted his head and kissed her as his hands slid over her body. Camilla kissed him back as she slowly started to rock her hips. A minute later, Camilla broke the kiss and sat back, her hands resting on his chest as she raised and lowered her body from his, her hips twisting slightly as she did so. Paul's hands moved over her body, cupping her breasts, ghosting over her waist, and squeezing her but before he settled his hands on her thighs once more as his brown eyes locked with her green.

Camilla increased her pace as she felt her orgasm begin to build and Paul's grip tightened on her as he felt her inner muscles begin to tremble and tighten around him even more. She whimpered his name and he was surprised he didn't come undone as he watched her body move over his and she whimpered his name.

"Fuck," he whispered as her muscles clamped onto him in an iron grip as she slammed her hips down onto his once more before she kissed him hard, whimpering against his mouth as her body shook on top of his. Paul wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back just as heatedly as she kissed him. As they kissed, Paul flipped them over so Camilla was lying back on the bed. Paul broke the kiss and down at her flushed face and shining eyes before he began thrusting his hips into hers, her legs wrapping around him and urging him on as her hands moved to his shoulders.

"Oh God, don't stop," she said as she felt yet another orgasm beginning to build. "Harder," she whispered before he leaned down and kissed her, his hips thrusting into hers again and again and making her moan into the kiss. He moved his lips from hers and along her jaw before settling on her neck as he continued to pump into her.

"Come on, baby," he whispered into her ear. "I want you to cum with me. I want to feel you grip me tight." His right hand slipped in between them and he rubbed the small bundle of nerves above their joined bodies.

"Oh fuck," Camilla said as her hands moved into his short hair and pulled as his whispered words and body sent her over the edge once again. Paul growled as his hand moved to her hip and he held her tight as he slammed into her one last time and his body exploded into her as her inner muscles milked him.

Slowly, the two of them came down from their highs, both breathing heavily and covered in sweat as they remained laying there intertwined. Her hands left his hand and her arms wrapped around his shoulders as he kissed her neck once more before his lips made their way to hers once again. The kiss was slow and tender; and Camilla began to cry. Paul pulled his lips from hers, only to frown when he saw the tears in her eyes and on her face.

"Shit, Camilla, I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked, panicking, and he made to pull from her, but her arms and legs only tightened around him.

"No," she said as she shook her head and his frown deepened as he brought his left hand to her face.

"Why are you crying?" he asked and she smiled a teary eyed smile at him before she turned her head and kissed his wrist softly.

"Because I never knew it could feel like this," she said, "and I love you _so _much."

"I love you too," he said quietly as he wiped at the tears on her right cheek, "and it will _always _be like this, Camilla."

"Even when I'm old, wrinkly, and gained about thirty pounds?" she asked, a small smile on her lips, and Paul chuckled.

"Even then," he said, no lie in his eyes, and she laughed softly before she sniffed and let out a gentle sigh as he rested his forehead against hers. At that moment both of them knew that it was definitely going to be a weekend they would always remember.


	17. Chapter 17

Hi everyone! Thank you all so much for your reviews and adds. I'm really glad you all enjoyed the last chapter, and I'm sorry I've been MIA and didn't respond directly. I've had a busy couple of weeks, but I promise to respond to any reviews I get for this chapter. I had a small battle with writer's block when I actually had time to write. I knew what I wanted to have happen in this chapter, but it just wasn't coming out right. I think it came out okay in the end though. I hope you all like it, and please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Twilight.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

_Five Months Later_

"I can't believe she's already one," Camilla said as she worked with Emily, Kim, Teresa, Sue, and Paul's mother, Sara, in the kitchen of Sam and Emily's house putting the finishing touches on the food for Camilla's first birthday party. Emily had offered up her house to hold Camilla's birthday party because after having so many get togethers at the house for the pack, they all knew that Sam and Emily had enough room for everyone that was in attendance that afternoon. Camilla was grateful for her offer because even though Camilla and her family had a nice house, but all the guys really wouldn't have fit comfortably in it. "It seems like I just blinked and the time passed by so quickly, especially the last few months."

"I've been there," Teresa, Sue, and Sara chorused before all three looked at each other and laughed lightly, which made the three younger women smile. Three months ago, when Paul's parents met hers for the first time, Camilla had been nervous that they wouldn't have gotten along. However, Paul had been convinced that their mothers would soon become best friends, bonding over their children and as much as she hated to admit it, he'd been right.

Sara and Teresa had become quick friends and adding Sue to the mix, the trio was rather comical because all three women enjoyed a good laugh and a glass or two of wine now and then. Their friendship was much like Emily, Kim, and Camilla's, which caused Jared to joke that the three older women were Emily, Kim, and Camilla in about twenty years.

"I know what you mean," Emily said quietly and Camilla looked at her. "Michael will be one in a few months and I really don't know where the time's gone."

"Next thing you know they'll be graduating high school, going to college, and getting married," Camilla said and Emily smiled knowingly at Camilla, who smiled back at her friend.

"Speaking of getting married," Sue said and everyone looked at her as her eyes zeroed in on Kim. "Have you and Jared set a date _yet_?" she asked before all eyes moved to Kim, which made the more reserved young woman blush prettily before she tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Not yet," Kim said.

"Why not?" Camilla asked curiously and Kim heaved a sigh.

"Because I can't decide if I want to get married in the spring or in the fall and Jared's no help because he just says 'whenever you want, babe.' It's really annoying," she said with a furrowed brow, making all the women laugh lightly.

"Go for fall," Camilla said and everyone looked at her.

"Why?" Kim asked and Camilla smiled.

"I've always wanted a fall wedding," she said softly as she got a faraway look in her eyes and her smile turned soft. "There's that smell in the air as everything gets ready for winter, the leaves are changing and falling, and to me it's just . . . it's the perfect time of year." Kim smiled at Camilla as she turned her eyes to her, and Kim decided then that she would pick a day in the spring. Fall was Camilla's favorite time of year, and since Emily's anniversary was in the summer, she'd let Camilla have her pick of days in the fall for when Paul got around to asking her to marry him.

"I'll think about it," Kim said evenly and Camilla smiled at her as she nodded. The women fell into comfortable chatter as they finished putting everything in serving bowls and trays.

"We need a few more hands," Teresa said when she realized the multitude of everything.

"I get the guys," Camilla said lightly before she wiped her hands on a dish towel and made her way into the living room. Everyone was chatting and enjoying the snacks they had all put out to tide them over until the ladies finished fixing everything. "Hey," Camilla said as she walked up to Paul, who just so happened to be standing with Jared and Embry, and put her hand on his forearm. She felt his muscles tighten slightly under her cool fingers, and smiled to herself as she looked up at him before she looked at the other two young men. "Would the three of you mind giving us a hand loading up the tables?" she asked.

"No, we wouldn't," Paul said answering for the other two and Jared and Embry both smiled as they shook their heads negatively before they started towards the kitchen. Camilla smiled at them and glanced further into the living room, her eyes searching for Avery.

In less than a second she found her little girl, who was dressed in a lavender princess dress with a matching white and lavender bow in her dark hair, which now was growing into loose ringlets, as she teetered around the cleared center of the living room where Michael sat on a blanket playing with his toys, his father sitting in a chair close by. Camilla knew that even though Sam was having a conversation with Billy that the man's 'feelers' were focused in on his son in case he needed anything. She laughed quietly to herself when she saw Seth's eyes on Avery as waddled about, and the young man looked ready to jump from his chair should she fall over and possibly hurt herself.

'So, are we going to help the others?" Paul asked quietly in her ear, making her shiver slightly when his breath washed across her neck thanks to her pulled back hair. He chuckled while she blushed and tore her eyes away from her daughter and looked up at Paul, a small grin on her lips as she did so.

"Yeah," she said lightly as she slid her hand down his arm and laced her fingers with his before she tugged on his hand and started to lead them towards the kitchen, but he moved far quicker than she had been expecting and Camilla found herself standing in the deserted hall just off the living room with Paul before he pulled her into the half-bath that rested on the first floor of Sam and Emily's house. "What are you doing?" she asked in a whisper as she looked up at him when she found herself pinned between him and the door as he flicked on the light.

"Stealing a few minutes with you," he said as his hands gently caressed her sides, the heat of his touch easily seeping through the thick knit of the sweater she was wearing, as they moved higher on her torso. Her breath caught as his thumbs came to rest at the undersides of her breasts, making him grin before he leaned in and caught her mouth with his. Just like every time Paul kissed her, Camilla lost all thought and wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back. After a minute, his lips left hers and moved along her jaw and down to her neck, where he nibbled and licked at the sensitive skin of her neck making her gasp and press her body tight to his before his mouth returned to hers.

"Paul," Camilla breathed after tearing her lips from his and he growled quietly as he opened his eyes and met her gaze evenly. "Not here," she whispered, her pale cheeks darkening and her body tingling as she took in the fire that was roaring in his dark eyes. "Your family, my family, and all of our friends are in the other room. Plus, this is my daughter's first birthday party," Camilla said after she swallowed hard. She was doing her best to control her breathing as his hands roamed her body before his right hand cupped her backside and squeezed, making her gasp.

"I've missed you," he growled lowly, his lips brushing against hers, and Camilla _felt_ the meaning behind his words pressing solidly into her stomach through his jeans.

"And whose fault is that?" she bravely asked back and he sighed heavily, his grip remaining strong on her body. It had been almost three weeks since the two of them had actually been_ together_ because Paul had been working on some big job. For the last four months Paul was always tired, more so than usual, when they were together, and since the first of the year, he ended up falling asleep on her whenever they were together. She didn't understand what he was working on, but despite her curiosity she hadn't asked him yet.

"Last Saturday is a perfect example. My mom and dad had gone to spend the weekend with my aunt, Sue and Seth were watching Avery, and we had my house all to ourselves," she said with a small grin on her face and his hold on her loosened slightly, his hand leaving her butt and settling on her lower back. "I went into the bathroom for a second, and when I got back into my room you were out cold. You were even snoring."

"Sorry," he said quietly and Camilla smiled up at him as his hands slid from her completely before he took hold of her hands in his. He righted himself and sighed softly as he looked down at her. "I've been working on something, and I'm almost finished with it. I guess I've had a case of tunnel vision because I want to get it done."

"What are you working on anyway?" she asked as she ran her thumbs over the backs of his hands.

"I can't tell you. Not yet," he said and she raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry. It's nothing bad, I swear."

"Why can't you tell me?" she asked.

"I just can't, but when I'm done you'll be one of the first to know," he said before he leaned into her and kissed her chastely. "Let's join the others," he said and she nodded before he let go of her left hand and laced the fingers of his left hand with her right as they two of them walked out of the bathroom, down the hall, and then into the living room only to find the room was empty and everyone was crowded into the dining room fixing their plates and chatting as they went through the line. Camilla spotted Seth standing beside Avery, who was settled in her high chair, and she saw that he had already fixed Avery's food and had secured Avery's 'Birthday Girl' bib around her neck.

"There you two are," Teresa said as she carried two plates in her hands over to where the pair stood holding hands.

"How long were we in there?" Camilla asked in a whisper as she glanced up at Paul and he subtly shook his head.

"I didn't think long," he whispered back just as Teresa came to a stop in front of the two of them.

"I fixed you a plate," Teresa said as she held out the plate in her right hand to Camilla before she looked up at Paul. "You should get in there before the rest of the boys clear everything out."

"Right," Paul said as Camilla let go of his hand and took the plate from her mother. Paul smiled at her before he wandered into the dining room. Camilla smiled softly as she watched him walk away before her mother cleared her throat and bringing Camilla's attention to her. Camilla furrowed her brow slightly when she saw her mother's grin and Teresa chuckled.

"I have some cover up in my purse if you want to use it," Teresa said and Camilla's frown only deepened. "For you neck," Teresa clarified and Camilla's eyes widened before her empty hand moved to the left side of her neck where Paul had paid the most attention to during their small make out session. Camilla could feel her face heat and she knew her face was bright red as she looked at her mother, who laughed lightly once more.

"Oh God," Camilla said under her breath, which only made Teresa laugh a little louder.

"Relax, Millie," Teresa said. "It's really not all that noticeable since it's still fresh."

"Still," Camilla said in a huff as she lowered her hand to her side after she fixed her hair so it was covering her neck a little more. "I'm going to kill him," she said, her eyes holding her mother's mirth filled eyes.

"Who are you going to kill and why?" Peter asked as he walked up to his wife and daughter, his own plate of food in hand. Camilla's blush deepened and she found that for some reason she couldn't look up at her father's face, so, she settled her eyes with her mother's once again.

"Seth," Teresa supplied for her daughter with a smile on her lips as she looked up at her husband, "because he's been spoiling Avery all day."

"When isn't he?" Peter asked with a chuckle and Camilla finally turned his eyes to her dad, a small smile on her face as she nodded. "Let's grab a seat while we can," Peter suggested and Teresa nodded before the two of them moved to the sofa. Camilla watched her parents for a second before she looked back towards Seth and Avery only to smile when she saw Paul standing there with Seth.

As if sensing her eyes on them, both men looked her way, Paul grinned and Seth smiled at her, before her eyes glanced at her daughter who was happily eating. Even though she really wanted to kill Paul for giving her a hickey, her smile grew as her eyes returned to his across the expanse of the room. His grin morphed into a smile, lighting up his tired looking eyes. Whatever it was that Paul was working on, she hoped he finished it before he ended up hurting himself in some way.

* * *

January soon came to a close and as the end of February drew near Paul packed the last of his tools into the back of his truck and closed the tailgate loudly before he let out a relieved sigh. He smiled to himself as his breath misted away in front of him before he lowered his hands from the tailgate and turned around to look at the house behind him. He was pretty sure he had _never_ been as tired as he was at that very moment. He was even more tired than he had been after endless hours of patrolling when they were hunting down that red head a few years back or preparing to fight that newborn army. However, the exhaustion and endless number of splinters he had earned over the last five months would be worth it when he brought Camilla up there the following day.

When he first came upon the modest one and a half story house while on patrol one night back in September, the house looked _nothing_ like it did now. It had looked like a teardown; however, as he looked at the house and the size of the yard that surrounded it all he saw was its potential. So, with the help of his parents he got the house for next to nothing given its condition and the fact that it was basically unlivable; and over the last five months when he wasn't working, on patrol, or with Camilla he was there, working on the house.

Jared and Sam came and helped, but Paul had been living and breathing the house and making it into a home. Peter had even lent him a hand by working out a deal with a supplier friend of his for lumber, insulation, and drywall. He had been nervous when he had told Camilla's parents about his plans at Halloween, but to his surprise her parents were more than supportive. That was probably because he had laid everything out there for them; telling them that someday, when she was ready, he wanted to marry Camilla, and even adopt Avery if Camilla was agreeable to him doing that.

That statement had surprised Teresa and when she asked him why he wanted to do that, his answer had been simple. He loved Avery as if she was his own, and he would be proud to be able to call her his daughter. It was then that they had agreed to keep his plan secret and Peter said he could get him a deal on the supplies he would need. It was thanks to Peter's help that he really was able to do everything he wanted inside, and he hoped Camilla loved it as much as he already did.

The house was empty, but he had acquired used appliances, even a washer and dryer, and he knew Camilla would be more than happy to decorate the house. Jared had given him crap about his decision to let Camilla have free reign over what the inside of their house would be like, but he didn't pay him any mind. He'd seen her room and knew that she favored lighter and airier colors than he did, and he really didn't care if he was soon going to be living in a sea of pastels when all was said and done. He didn't care because it would be his home with Camilla and Avery, and that was all that mattered in the end.

* * *

"Hey," Camilla said happily when Paul walked into the kitchen of her family's house, flowers in hand. He smiled at her and Camilla abandoned her place at the counter where she had been chopping up vegetables for the strew she was helping her mother make before she met him halfway and threw her arms around his waist in a warm embrace. Paul chuckled and wrapped his left arm around her and held her close before he looked up at Teresa who was grinning and wiping her hands on a towel.

"Did you finish?" Teresa mouthed at him and his smile remained on his face as he nodded, and Teresa smiled brightly at him. Their silent conversation had gone unnoticed by Camilla as she hugged Paul for a second longer before she pulled away from him and looked up at him.

"You look like you actually got some sleep last night," she said teasingly and Paul chuckled once more as he held out the small bouquet of flowers to her.

"I did, which is why I cancelled on you last night," he said as she took the flowers from him, smiling before she brought the flowers up to her nose. "I was exhausted and I didn't trust myself to drive over. I hope you're not upset."

"No, I'm not," she said as she lowered the flowers and shook her head. "I'm just glad you decided to take care of yourself for a change. I've been worried about you," she said as she rested her empty hand on his stomach, his muscles tightening on their own accord under her touch.

"Well, you don't have reason to worry anymore," he said, "and if your mother wouldn't mind watching Avery and can spare you for the rest of the day, I want to show you something."

"I don't know," Camilla said softly. "Avery's down for her nap, but-," Camilla made to continue, but Teresa cut her off.

"Millie, go on and have a bit of fun," Teresa said and Camilla turned around to face her mother. "I can manage just fine here on my own and if I need help, your father's around. Plus, I wouldn't put it past Seth to show up sometime soon, especially since I told him yesterday that I'm making beef stew today." Camilla laughed lightly as she nodded her head while Paul chuckled.

"Are you sure, Mom?" Camilla asked and Teresa nodded her head as she walked over and took the flowers from Camilla's hands.

"Positive," Teresa said. "I'll put these in water for you."

"Thanks, Mom," Camilla said and Teresa smiled sadly at her daughter, and Camilla wasn't quite sure what the look was for before her mother leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"You're welcome, now go on," she said with a wave of her empty hand and Camilla laughed again as she nodded once more. "I'll save you both some stew and rolls for when you come on back."

"Thanks," the pair harmonized before they laughed and looked at each other. Paul took Camilla's hand and tugged on it gently.

"Let's go," he said and she nodded. With one last glance at her mother, she followed Paul into the foyer. He let go of her hand so she could pull on her boots, and he grabbed her coat out of the closet while she did so. "Where's Peter?" Paul asked as Camilla righted herself.

"In the garage tuning up his truck," Camilla said as she brushed her hair from her eyes. "He said it was running funky yesterday when drove to the market."

"Should I call Jake and see if he can give him a hand?" Paul asked as he helped Camilla into her coat.

"I'm sure he can manage," Camilla said with a small smile before she turned around to look up at him. Paul's smile returned as he looked down at her and watched her button up her jacket. His eyes were soft and warm as he brushed her hair that had once again fallen in her eyes from her face. "Is something wrong?" she asked quietly and he shook his head negatively, his rough hand gently cupping her soft cheek.

"No," he said back in a whisper before he leaned down and kissed her chastely. Camilla's hands raised between them and she rested them on his chest as she kissed him back. After a second, he pulled away and she smiled up at him.

"So, what is it that you want to show me?" she asked and he chuckled as he pulled back from her.

"You'll see soon enough, but first," he said as he reached into the front right pocket of his jeans and pulled out a black scarf he had snagged out of his mother's dresser. Camilla frowned at it before she looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Turn around," he said with another chuckle.

"Why?" she asked slowly.

"Because this is a blindfold, and where we're going is a surprise until the last possible second," he said and both of Camilla's eyebrows rose as she blinked up at him.

"Okay," she said slowly once again before she turned around and Paul secured the blindfold around her eyes.

"Ready?" he asked.

"As long as you lead me since I can't see a thing, yeah," Camilla said with a light laugh.

"Don't worry, babe, I got you covered," he said as his lips brushed across her cheek and he lifted her with ease from the floor. Camilla let out a surprised squeak while Paul opened the door and walked outside with a cocky grin on his face as Camilla's arms wrapped around his neck and he headed for his truck. Despite his smile, is stomach was in knots with nerves as he carried her to his truck. He was less than forty-five minutes from the big reveal, and he could only hope that she would love it and agree to move in with him. He wasn't prepared for a 'no' or 'not yet,' but he knew that could very well be her answer. So, as he settled her in the truck and climbed in he sent up a prayer that he would get the answer he wanted.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey everyone! I hope the last week as been good to all of you. Thank you all so much for your reviews and adds. I did my best to respond to everyone, but if I missed you THANK YOU. I hope you guys like this chapter, and as I always say, please let me know what you think and thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Twilight.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

Camilla had managed to refrain herself from asking Paul where they were going every five minutes like she had wanted to. Instead, she had only asked him three times during the drive. "So, where are we going?" she asked, making it the fourth time she asked the question, and Paul chuckled as he glanced at her before he returned his eyes to the road.

"Like I told you before, it's a surprise," he said and Camilla huffed.

"Well, like _I _told _you _before, I hate surprises," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest with another huff and Paul laughed fully. He even had a few tears spring to his eyes he was laughing so hard as he turned his truck into the gravel driveway of what he hoped was his soon to be home with Camilla and Avery.

"Relax, Camilla," Paul said as he brought his truck to a stop. "We're here, but leave the blind fold on until I get you outside." Camilla uncrossed her arms and sat up a little straighter in her seat as she nodded her head, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

Paul smiled as he killed the engine, pulled out the keys, and climbed out of the truck. Paul let out a sigh as he walked around the front of the truck and rubbed his hands on his jeans before he opened Camilla's door. She had already unfastened her seatbelt and her head was turned to him expectantly, which made him chuckle before he helped her from the truck and settled on her feet. He closed the door behind Camilla before he took hold of her hand and positioned her in the perfect spot in front of the house.

Camilla was surprised to feel Paul's hands shaking a bit as he put his hands on her upper arms and moved her about before he finally settled her into place. Since she couldn't smell the distinct smell of salt water or hear the gentle sounds of waves hitting the shore, she knew they weren't near the beach. However, other than that she had _no _clue where they were.

"Okay," Paul said in a whisper behind her as his hands slid up her arms and moved to the knot of the scarf he had tied on the back of her head. "Ready?" he asked and Camilla nodded.

"More than you know," Camilla said and Paul chuckled as he started untying the knot. Camilla kept her eyes closed as she felt the fabric around her head loosen as he untied the knot; and when he pulled the scarf from her face, Camilla opened her eyes.

Camilla blinked a few times to get used to the light only to gasp when her eyes settled on the house in front of her. It was painted a grayish blue on the outside with a covered half porch and it wasn't a full two story house, but it had a second level, which made Camilla assume it was a one and a half story house. Camilla thought it was a sweet looking house; not too big or too small, but just the right size for a small family starting out. For an unknown reason, Camilla felt her heart to start to race as she looked at the house.

"Paul," she said softly, "what is this?"

"This is what I've been working on for the last five months," he said his eyes focused on the top of her head as he looked down at her and wrapped the scarf around his left hand out of nerves.

"Whose house is it?" Camilla asked, her voice going even softer. Paul was sure if it wasn't for his enhanced hearing, he probably wouldn't have heard the question. He nervously licked his lips before he took a deep breath and gently put his hands on her upper waist, and stepped closer to her so she was pressed against his chest.

"Ours," he said quietly and Camilla gasped quietly as she stiffened before she turned around so fast his hands fell away from her waist. She looked up at him with wide green eyes, and he couldn't read the multitude of emotions rolling through her eyes.

"Ours?" she asked him and he nodded. "Seriously?"

"Yeah," he said and when she didn't say anything else he felt his stomach sink. "It's too much isn't it? I know we-," he didn't get to finish before Camilla had jumped in place as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him fiercely. Paul's hands were on her again instantly, and he bent down slightly and grabbed her by the back of her thighs before he hoisted her from the ground.

Camilla locked her legs around his waist while his hands held her in place by gripping her backside as they continued to kiss. After a few minutes, air was desperately needed and they reluctantly pulled away from each other. Paul smiled at Camilla when he took in her flushed cheeks and already swollen lips. She smiled back at him as her chilled right hand moved to rest on the side of his face.

"It's not too much," she said as he watched a faint line of tears fill her beautiful eyes. "I can't believe . . . you really want Avery and me to move into this house with you?"

"Camilla, I've spent the last five months turning this place into a home for you, Avery, and me," Paul said. "Right now, there is only one thing that I want more than for you and Avery to move in with me." Camilla laughed as her hand returned to rest on his shoulder.

"What is the other thing?" she asked with a smile and he grinned.

"I think you can feel what I want," he said and Camilla gasped quietly as he squeezed her butt and pressed her hips tight to his, "but your house is occupied and my parents are home. My truck's not an option because I can't even fit in the back seat and it's too cold out here to make use of the truck bed." Her smile returned at his dejected sigh, but she just laughed lightly as she tossed her long bangs from her eyes.

"Well, there's a perfectly good house right behind us," she said.

"Yeah, a completely empty house with wood floors that despite the heat I turned on yesterday are probably just as cold as the truck bed," he said and Camilla rolled her eyes.

"You still have that fleece blanket in the back seat from the last bonfire in October don't you?" she asked and Paul blinked in response before a slow smile made its way across his lips.

"I do," he said and she chuckled.

"That'll work won't it?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and Paul was quick to settle her on the ground. Once she was solid on her feet, he pulled a key from the front pocket of his jeans and held it out to her.

"You go inside," he said and Camilla laughed before she took the key from him. She turned around and headed towards the house while Paul quickly sprinted back to his truck.

Camilla walked up the porch, a small smile on her face as she took it all in, before she slid the key into the lock. She unlocked the door, pulled out the key, and opened the door. Slowly, she stepped inside, leaving the door open since Paul would be right behind her. The door opened into the living room, and the inside was just as impressive as the outside. As she stood there she could see Avery running around being chased by a slightly darker complexioned sibling or two and Camilla's cheeks heated at the idea but she smiled all the same as she walked further into the house and entered the kitchen.

Her smile grew as she took notice of all the cabinet and counter space in the modestly sized kitchen. She was surprised to see a dishwasher and everything in the kitchen and it looked to her like he spent a great deal of time on the kitchen. It wasn't very big, but there was enough room for a dining table and chairs to rest in the kitchen. Like in the living room, she could see their future family gathered in the kitchen baking Christmas cookies or getting ready for Sunday dinner. It was something she always secretly wanted, and she was well on her way to having just that.

"What do you think?" came Paul's voice seemingly out of nowhere. Camilla gasped quietly as she turned around on the balls of her feet and laughed lightly as she saw him standing there grinning, fleece blanket draped over his left shoulder.

"It's perfect," she said as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist as she looked up at him. He chuckled as he looked down at her and pushed her hair from her face before he brought his hands to her wrists and gently pulled her hands from his waist before he leaned down and kissed her chastely.

"How about I show you around the rest of the house a little later?" he asked quietly, his lips brushing over hers as he asked the question and tingles traveled through Camilla's entire body. She tilted her head slightly and caught his lips for a second before she pulled away and opened her eyes to look up at him.

"Okay," she whispered and he grinned before he took her left hand into his right and he led her back into the living room.

He let go of her hand long enough to lay out the blanket and while he did that Camilla raised her hands to her jacket and unbuttoned it before she slipped it from her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. It was warm in the house, but there was a slight chill in the house and Camilla shivered slightly as goose bumps raced up her exposed arms before Paul took hold of her by the waist and pulled her close. She laughed lightly as her hands rested on his forearms and she looked up at him while he grinned down at her.

Camilla slid her hands up his arms to his shoulders before her right hand went to rest on the back of her his neck and she pulled his lips back down to hers. His grip on her waist tightened slightly as he sighed into her mouth and Camilla's fingers laced into his short hair on the back of his head. Somehow, Paul managed to lower himself and Camilla onto the blanket he had laid out of the floor; Paul lying on his back with Camilla draped over him, her legs straddling his hips as they kissed.

With her hands resting on either side of his head, Camilla moved her lips from his and kissed along his jaw before she nibbled on his ear lobe and then trailed her lips along his neck. Paul sighed softly as his hands gripped her thighs and he turned his head to the side for Camilla to have better access to his neck. Camilla smiled against his hot skin before she pushed back and sat back against his thighs as he turned his head to look up at her. She smiled down at him as she started pushing up the hem of his t-shirt, and Paul grinned as he sat up and helped her remove the shirt from his body.

Camilla's green eyes locked onto Paul's brown as she ran her hands down his smooth chest as he dropped his shirt onto the floor and let his arms fall to his sides while Camilla ran her hands up and down his chest a few more times before she slid them up his chest to rest on his shoulders. She kissed him chastely before she leaned back and pulled her own t-shirt over her head, making Paul smile as he raised his hands to her waist and pulled her closer so that her chest was pressing against his.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" he asked her, his right hand sliding around her and rising to the side of her face, where he pushed back her hair and ran his thumb along her jaw.

"You tell me you love me every day," she said softly, "and you spent the last five months fixing up a house with my daughter and me in mind. I think I have an idea how much you love me and I love you just as much." He smiled at her then, and it was that blinding smile of his that made Camilla practically forget her own name as she looked at him, before he pressed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. The soft kiss slowly turned more passionate and led to the rest of their clothes being discarded.

Camilla shivered slightly as her bare back was pressed against the blanket and Paul's mouth settled on her chest. She moaned as the nails of her left hand scraped up his back while her right hand once again laced into his hair. His name came out as more of a whimper from her lips and only encouraged him. It had been far too long since he had been with Camilla and he needed to reacquaint himself with her body. His right hand slid down her side and along her hip before his hand slipped between their bodies and to the tender swollen flesh at the apex of her legs.

Camilla gasped as she arched into his mouth before she roughly pulled his head from her breasts, by tugging hard on his hair, and brought his mouth back to hers. She had caught him off guard, so, Paul had to catch his weight with his left hand by her head to stop himself from crushing her. However, when he felt her rolling her hips against his hand he smiled into the heated kiss as he easily slipped a finger and then two inside of her as his mouth battled hers.

"Paul," she whimpered after she tore her mouth from his and looked up at him.

"What, baby?" he asked lowly as he pushed himself up, his weight bearing on his left arm, so he could look down at her as he continued to tease her with a grin on his face while her hands gripped his shoulders. Camilla opened her eyes then and narrowed them when she saw the cocky grin on his face, but a smile tugged at the corners of her lips. She shifted her shoulders and reached down with her right hand before she took him into her hand and tugged hard. "Fuck," he said quietly as he pressed his forehead to hers and his hand stilled against her.

"Don't make me beg," she said as she pulled hard on him once more and he gasped sharply.

Paul kissed her as he removed his hand from her before he gently pushed away her hand from him and settled himself between her legs as he kissed her. He put his right hand on her hip and pulled away from her lips. Camilla opened her eyes and looked up at him, her hands once again resting on his shoulders, and he watched her face as he slid into her and aside from her eyes fluttering she did her best to hold his gaze as she let out a heavy sigh. His hand slid down to her thigh and he raised her leg as he began moving his hips against hers. Her nails dug into his shoulders before she brought both her hands to his face and pulled his lips back down to hers for a quick kiss.

"I love you," she said and he kissed her chastely once more.

"I love you," he said back before Camilla brought his lips back down to hers and as their bodies moved together, the pair was completely lost in each other.

* * *

_Two Week Later_

Paul was putting the left over paint in the shelves he had put up in the basement of his new home and he smiled to himself as he looked around. The basement was unfinished, but he had made sure there was plenty of light and space for Camilla, or him, when they loaded or unloaded the washer and dryer. There were plastic tubs with various storage items and Camilla already had the shelves above the washer and dryer laden with laundry detergent, fabric softener, and a few other items she would undoubtedly teach him how to use when it was his turn to take care of the laundry.

It was day two of living in their new home and Paul could hear Camilla wandering around upstairs on the first floor from where he stood in the basement. It had been perfect waking up with Camilla curled against his chest and yesterday it actually thrilled him to sit down for breakfast with Avery and Camilla for the first _official_ time. He hadn't expected to be as happy as he was, and he knew the shine would soon wane and it wouldn't always be as amazing as the last two days had been; but he also knew that the good days would most definitely outnumber the bad.

Taking a deep breath Paul's smile remained as he walked across the small expanse of the basement before he jogged upstairs and walked into a kitchen to see an angry faced Camilla hang up the phone they had had put in yesterday before she slammed the cordless receiver down onto the counter. He hadn't heard her arguing with anyone, but then again he'd been lost in his head while he had been downstairs.

"What's wrong?" he asked and Camilla sighed quietly as she turned her eyes to him. He could hear Avery playing in her playpen in the living room, so, he knew it probably had nothing to do with the little girl. If it had, Camilla would have already been in the living room and holding her little girl.

"Gina," Camilla said harshly and Paul's eyebrows raised. The only Gina Paul knew was the Gina that Camilla worked at the diner with, and Camilla (who did her best to like everyone) couldn't stand the seventeen year old. The girl was often calling in and begging Camilla to cover for her, and Paul had a feeling that he knew what was coming next.

"Let me guess, she called in and Mack called and asked you to cover her shift this afternoon?" he asked and Camilla nodded her head as she sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "It's all right," he said as he walked over to her and took hold of her waist before he pulled her close. "I'm sure Avery and I can manage on our own until you get back tonight."

"It'll probably be late," Camilla said as her hands rested on his chest. "Gina was supposed to work until close."

"We'll be fine, so, so don't look so worried. I've taken care of Avery on my own before," he said with a smile as his left hand slid across her back while his right settled on her lower back; and Camilla laughed lightly as she shook her head and looked up at him.

"I know you have and I'm not worried," she said with a smile as she ran her hands up his chest to rest on his shoulders. "It's just that Gina is _always _calling in and I always have to cover her shift. Mack hates to call me, but he needs the hands."

"Why doesn't he just fire Gina?" Paul asked with a gentle shake of his head.

"Because Gina's dad is his best friend," Camilla said, "which is probably why Gina knows she can practically get away with murder." Camilla rose up on her toes and kissed his chin. "I need to go and get ready." Paul nodded, but before he let her slip away he kissed her lips chastely.

"Love you," he said and she smiled lazily up at him.

"Love you," she said back easily before she turned away from him and walked into the hall and to the door that led up to their bedroom, which took up the enter half story. Paul sighed quietly and ran his hand through his hair before he looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was almost twelve-thirty. Knowing it was almost time for Avery's lunch, Paul made his way into the living room and settled in the middle of the room that held the second hand furniture they had purchased was Avery in her playpen happily playing with her toys.

"Hey Aves," he said and the little girl giggled as she looked up at him. "You hungry, kiddo?" he asked.

"Ya! Dada!" she said happily as she raised her hands towards him, making Paul smile fully as he leaned over the playpen and picked her up. Seth was on patrol that day, and thankfully the younger boy wouldn't be hanging around like he had the day before. He loved Seth like a brother and he knew the feeling of needing to be around your imprint all the time, but the kid seriously needed to do something else with himself sometimes.

"Let's see what mommy fixed for you," Paul said as he walked back into the kitchen and settled Avery into her high chair. She giggled again and clapped her hands as Paul fastened the tray in front of her before she smacked the white plastic, and Paul chuckled before he leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

He walked over to the fridge knowing Camilla's habit of fixing Avery's meals every morning after breakfast. Sure enough, he found the containers and heated the minced chicken and fresh peas so they were warm and poured some milk into her sippy cup. He was just putting Avery's plate and cup onto the tray with her baby spoon when Camilla came back downstairs dressed in her uniform with her hand pulled back, coat in hand, and a small smile on her face when she saw Avery taking a drink of her milk before she dug into her lunch.

"Well, I guess you got everything here covered," Camilla said as she walked over to the two people she loved with all her heart and Paul smiled at her.

"I told you I got this," he said with a shrug of his shoulders and Camilla laughed before she gestured for him to lean down to her and he did so without a problem. Camilla kissed him chastely with a smile before she moved to Avery and kissed her daughter's head.

"Mommy will be back later," she said quietly before she pulled away from her and looked at Paul once more.

"Go on, Camilla, we'll be fine, I swear," he said and she smiled.

"Okay, okay, I'm going," she said and he chuckled. "I'll see you tonight."

"Bye baby," he said before he kissed her once more.

"Love you," she breathed once more before she left without waiting for his response since she already knew it.

* * *

"All right, missy, you ran me ragged all day," Paul said with a good natured grin as he caught Avery mid step as she started to take off once again and Avery squealed a laugh as Paul tickled her sides and lifted her from the floor.

Aside from her brief nap after lunch, the pair had been playing all day and now it was close to eight o'clock and Avery's bedtime was eight-thirty. He brought her close to his chest and still giggling, Avery snuggled close before she let out a soft sigh revealing to him just how tired she really was.

"We need to get you in the bath before you fall asleep. If I put you to bed dirty, Mommy will have my head." Avery's response was another soft sigh as she snuggled into his warm body and he chuckled before he walked down the short hallway and into Avery's room. With one hand, Paul grabbed a diaper and her pajamas before he sat them on the changing table and then grabbed her fuzzy pink puppy towel and then carried a now dozing Avery into the bathroom. He sat the towel down on the counter and moved to the tub. He'd become pretty good at doing things one handed, much like Camilla, but it was usually a little easier for him than it was her given his 'talents' as Camilla had taken to call his shape-shifter abilities.

Soon, Avery's bathwater was drawn and Paul undressed her before he placed her in the lukewarm water. Avery woke up a little then and giggled again before she started splashing in the water and bubbles, but he could see how tired she was by the look in her hazel eyes. After he washed her down and washed her hair, Paul played with her and made her laugh as he made duck noises as he came at her with her rubber duck.

Avery giggled as she looked up at him, smiling at him with her tired hazel eyes sparkling, and making Paul's heart swell in his chest. She looked so much like Camilla, and he knew that she was going to be a very beautiful woman when she grew up. At that thought, Paul mentally scowled. He would definitely have to keep Seth in check when those days came because he would _not_ let him get away with certain thoughts about his daughter until Avery was at least eighteen; if even then.

"Okay, Aves, you ready for bed?" he asked as he put away her rubber duck and her response was a big yawn that revealed the four tiny teeth that she had.

Paul smiled and started to drain the water before he hoisted the little girl from the tub and wrapped her up in her towel. Avery sighed quietly once more as he carried her into her room. He knew she would very likely pass out the second he settled her into her crib, so, he made quick work of drying her off and getting her ready for bed. He dried her hair as best he could once she was diapered and in her pajamas and she started rubbing her eyes. He ran the soft bristled brush through her towel dried hair and then carried her over to her crib. She was quick to lie down and grab her stuffed animal as Paul covered her with her blanket as she curled around the gray and pink elephant.

"Night Avery," he whispered as she had already closed her eyes and he smiled softly before he turned on her nightlight. Quietly, he stepped away from the crib, turned off the bedroom light, and left the room, closing the door slightly behind him. He walked down the hallway and stopped in the foyer as he took in the small mess in the living room. Laughing to himself he shook his head before he let out a sigh.

He was exhausted, but if he didn't clean up the mess he and Avery had made that afternoon, he knew Camilla would have his head; and truthfully, he wouldn't have it any other way.


	19. Chapter 19

Hey everyone! Thank you SO MUCH for all your reviews and adds. I'm sorry for not responding to everyone, but I had a crazy busy week between work and enjoying the insanely beautiful weather where I live that I barely had time to write; which is why this chapter is three days late.

PLEASE READ: I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I'm sad to say that the next chapter will be the epilogue. I really enjoyed writing this story and I'm so glad that you all have enjoyed reading it. I plan on writing a sequel to this story, which would be an Avery/Seth story and include a bit of Quil/Claire; however, right now I have an idea for a Jacob/OC story that I'm thinking of attempting before hand because it just won't leave me alone. If you have a preference or have a suggestion for a story you'd like me to try, let me know by either a PM or in your review. Again, thank you all so much and sorry for the long winded noted. Please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Twilight.

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

_Fourteen Months Later_

Camilla sighed quietly as she looked at reflection in the floor length mirror in the corner of the room and fastened the tiny flower bouquet into the open space of her hair that she had left for it while she twisted and pinned her shoulder blade length locks into the chiffon on the back of her head. She had _no _idea why she was nervous, but she wanted the day to go as perfectly as possible and thankfully it was so far so good on that front.

Everything was in place and ready to go. The guests had arrived and were waiting for the ceremony to begin. Camilla was the last to finish getting ready seeing as she had been running around all morning, and even though it wasn't even one o'clock yet all she wanted to do was chuck off her dress, let down her hair and crash into bed and not move until sometime tomorrow. However, that was certainly not an option. The ceremony was about to begin and that was something she couldn't miss.

"Camilla?" came Emily's voice followed by a knock on the closed door behind her before the door opened to reveal Emily in the lavender and cream colored dress that had been picked out for her to wear and her black hair twisted similarly to Camilla's brown. "You ready?" she asked, a small smile on her face, and Camilla laughed lightly before she nodded her head.

"Yes," she said. "I just finished. Is everyone in place?" she asked as she lifted the long skirt of her own dress and walked over to the door. Emily nodded her head in return as she watched Camilla pick up her bouquet from the small table by the door.

"Yeah, we're just waiting on you," Emily said and Camilla laughed lightly once more as she fidgeted with her dress.

"Sorry about that," she said as Emily stepped aside and allowed Camilla to leave the room that had served as the dressing room for all the girls.

"Don't worry about it," Emily said with a smile that Camilla easily returned.

"Avery wasn't too much trouble was she?" Camilla asked as the two women quickly made their way to where the others were waiting. Camilla had been worried about leaving Avery in Emily now that her two year old was dressed and ready for her part of the ceremony. Avery was, for the most part, a good little girl but she had hit that 'terrible two' mark with a vengeance and could be a terror at times. Emily shook her head negatively as she laughed.

"You're kidding right?" Emily asked and Camilla raised an eyebrow at her friend, which made Emily laugh once more. "Seth came around shortly after you went off. She's been a perfect angel since he showed up." Camilla laughed with her friend as they entered the front of the hall where the other members of the wedding party (minus the groom) were waiting, and it was then that Camilla saw the full effect of Kim's dress, hair, and makeup for the first time.

Kim's ivory dress was strapless and a simple a-line cut with a tight and fitted bodice and a flowing skirt with a small round train that was not too cumbersome and would allow Kim to dance at the pending reception. The bodice of the dress rouched slightly at Kim's left hip where a pale blue and white crystal pattern rested, which also matched the crystals that lined the top of Kim's very well fitting dress.

At Emily and Camilla's urging, Kim had worn her hair down and curled the usually pin straight locks so it fell beautifully around her face and shoulders. Kim had opted not to wear a veil and instead had a crown of flowers weaved into her black hair. Her makeup was minimal but what little she was wearing highlighted her eyes and full lips perfectly, and the smile she had on her face only made her look even prettier.

"Oh, Kim," Camilla said, drawing her friend's eyes from her father, whose tie she was fixing, to her and Kim smiled when her eyes landed on Camilla. "You have to be the most beautiful bride I have ever seen," she said as she quickly walked over to Kim and hugged her. Kim chuckled as she hugged Camilla back before the two pulled apart.

"Until it's your turn you mean, right?" Kim asked and Camilla rolled her eyes but smiled at her friend all the same.

"No, maybe until it's Avery's turn," Camilla said and Kim laughed quietly as she shook her head.

"Thank you for your help with everything, Camilla," Kim said. "I don't know if today would be going as smoothly as it has if it wasn't for you."

"I'm sure it would have been fine, Kim, and no thanks are needed. I'm happy to help," Camilla said with a smile. Barely a second later the music began and Kim took a deep breath and smiled at Camilla before she quickly moved to her father's side, nervous even though she had no reason to be. Camilla laughed softly before she let out a tired sigh only to feel a very warm hand on her exposed upper back.

"You look beautiful," came Paul's whispered voice in her ear and Camilla smiled as she turned her head to the left and looked up into Paul's smiling face.

"Thank you, but today is not about me," Camilla whispered as she turned around, Paul's hand falling to his side as he chuckled. Camilla's eyes zeroed in on Avery who was serving as Kim's flower girl and was lining up at the door with Seth slouched down a bit to hold her hand. It was sort of comical, especially considering Avery was just shy of three feet tall and Seth had another three feet plus on her little girl.

"Well, I still think you're the hottest woman in the room," Paul whispered, drawing Camilla's eyes to his face once more as the pair fell in line behind Sam and Emily who would walk in after Avery and Seth were halfway down the aisle. Camilla playfully rolled her eyes, but smiled all the same at him as a blush filled her cheeks before she turned her eyes ahead. She'd 'deal' with him later because Kim and Jared's wedding was about to begin.

* * *

"You know, tonight is one of those rare moments that I'm actually glad Seth imprinted on Avery," Camilla said tiredly as she leaned against Paul who was sitting in the chair beside her at the table they had commandeered after finally stepping off the dance floor. Paul chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her and she snuggled even further into his warm, which only made his smile grow. He had taken off his suit jacket, resting it on the back of his chair, and tie, the loose fabric hanging around his neck, before he had unbuttoned a few top bottoms of his white button up.

"Why's that?" he asked her before he kissed the top of her head and she sighed quietly as she closed her eyes.

"Because I'm so exhausted that I don't think I could be a proper mom right now," Camilla said as she felt herself drifting off to sleep as she sat there cuddled into his side. Paul smiled once again as he ran his hand up and down her upper left arm and as he sat there, holding her at his side, he felt her body slump against his completely before her breathing became slow, deep, and even; and he knew that she had fallen asleep. Paul chuckled slightly and shook his head before he kissed the top of her head once more as he sat back with a sigh and a small smile adorning his face.

* * *

Teresa was laughing as she watched Avery dance circles around Seth's legs to the fast beat of the music playing while Michael trailed behind, giggling as he went. It had been a lovely wedding, one that Camilla had worked very hard to help put together and even though the reception had only been in full swing for a little while Teresa deemed the whole event a success. It was obvious to everyone just how much Kim and Jared loved each other and thankfully the mid May weather had cooperated to make the day all the more perfect.

"It looks like our daughter's finally hit empty," Peter whispered into Teresa's ear and she frowned as she looked up at her husband before he gestured to her left with his head. Following his gaze, her eyes landed on Camilla who cuddled into Paul's side as the two sat at one of the round tables. Paul was sitting back in his seat, which was close to Camilla's while her daughter slept soundly as she leaned against him. Teresa couldn't help but laugh quietly at the sight before she excused herself from Peter's side and headed over to the table.

"Is she out?" Teresa asked when she reached the table and Paul grinned as he nodded.

"Yeah, and she's been that way for about the last fifteen or twenty minutes," Paul said and Teresa chuckled.

"Poor thing," Teresa said through her laugh and Paul nodded in agreement.

"She's been going strong since five this morning because she didn't want Kim to worry about anything today," Paul said and Teresa shook her head.

"That's my Millie all right, always wanting to make people happy," Teresa said and Paul smiled. "Why don't you take her home, Paul, so she can get some proper rest," she ordered more than asked. "I'll let Kim and Jared know so they won't think the two of you just up and left."

"What about Avery?" Paul asked and Teresa shook her head and waved her hands.

"Don't worry about her," she said. "Peter and I still have her car seat in the van. She can stay with us tonight."

"Are you sure?" Paul asked and Teresa nodded.

"Yes," she said before she pointed at Camilla. "You just get her home."

"Yes, ma'am," Paul said and Teresa laughed lightly before she walked away and Paul sighed quietly as he looked down at Camilla. "Camilla," he said softly as he ran the back of his fingers of his right hand along her cheek.

"Hmm?" she asked quietly, not even opening her eyes as she burrowed her face into his neck as she turned into him a little more. She hadn't really woke up, she had just unconsciously responded to him and he chuckled before he maneuvered around a little bit and scoped her up into his arms as he stood.

Paul was surprised that she didn't wake up then and tell him to put her down like she usually did after she fell asleep on the couch at home and he attempted carried her up to bed. Instead, she just rested her head on his shoulder and remained asleep. He smiled to himself before he left the hall, leaving his suit jacket behind knowing someone would grab it for him as he left with Camilla in his arms.

* * *

Camilla took a deep breath as she felt jostled and opened her eyes to see Paul carrying her outside and he furrowed her brow. "Paul, where are we going?" she asked sleepily and Paul glanced down at her with a small smile before he returned his eyes ahead.

"We're home actually," he said quietly and Camilla only frowned until she followed Paul's eyes to see their house right in front of them before he walked up the porch steps.

"How did we get here?" she asked, thoroughly confused, and making Paul chuckle.

"Well, there are these amazing things called cars and they help-," he stopped his smartass reply when he looked down at Camilla's face and saw her scowling fiercely at him. He awkwardly cleared his throat and forced a smile. "You were basically passed out at the hall, so, Teresa ordered me to bring you home. I carried you out to the car and here we are," he explained as he came to a stop at the front door.

"What about Avery?" she asked.

"Teresa said that she and Peter would take her to their house tonight, so, don't worry about her."

"And what about Jared and Kim; they're going to think that we just skipped out on the rest of the reception." Camilla's eyes were wide as she looked up at him and Paul chuckled.

"Teresa's got that covered too," he said, "and besides, both Jared and Kim knew you were ready to fall over when the photos were being taken before the reception." She sighed heavily before she raised her left hand and patted Paul's chest.

"Put me down, please," she said and Paul slowly settled her on her feet beside him on the porch. While Camilla fussed with her mussed hair and straightened out her dress, Paul unlocked the front door and opened it for her. She smiled up at him then before she rose up slightly and kissed his chin before she stepped inside. Paul smiled to himself as he followed her inside. Camilla turned on one of the lamps in the living room before she sat down on the couch with a huff and pulled the strappy cream colored high heels from her feet with yet another sigh as Paul locked the door and then joined her on the couch. "I feel terrible," she said quietly as she rested her head on his shoulder and Paul looked at her.

"What's wrong? Do you need me to get you something?" he asked, worried that she was sick, and she smiled before she turned her head up so she was looking up at him.

"Not physically terrible, babe," she assured him and he let out a relieved sigh as he took her left hand into his right, lacing his fingers with hers and resting their joined hands on his thigh. "I feel terrible for leaving Kim and Jared's wedding so early. I mean, the dinner had only ended about an hour before we sat down."

"They'll understand," he said before he leaned down and caught her lips in a chaste kiss. When he pulled back she sighed once more and closed her eyes, making him smile as he looked at her upturned face. "Baby?" he asked softly and she opened her eyes slowly. Those beautiful green eyes of hers, highlighted all the more by the makeup she was wearing, were tired as she looked up at him but alert enough that she wasn't going to fall asleep sitting there beside him that time. For a moment all he could do was stare at her, which was something he did often.

"Yeah?" she asked with a small smile when he didn't continue and his left hand slipped into the pocket of his slacks. His large hand wrapped around the small black velvet box that rested there. He had bought the modest ring that was in that box three weeks ago and every day since he carried it around with him. Part of him wanted to pull it out and ask her that four word question he had been building up to for months, but he decided that it probably wasn't the time. He pulled his hand from his pocket and smiled at her before he leaned in and kissed her chastely once more.

"Let's get you up to bed before you fall asleep on me again," he said and Camilla laughed lightly before she nodded.

"That's probably a good idea, but you should probably let Duke out of his kennel first," she said and he grinned as he stood. Duke was their beagle mix that was the newest addition to their family. Four months ago, Camilla had talked him into rescuing a dog and the two of them, with Avery in tow, had gone to Port Angeles and came upon Duke. Avery and Camilla had fallen in love with the little guy, and so they brought him home. He was a good dog, and good with Avery who was surprisingly gentle with the mutt. He was also surprisingly protective.

"I'll let him out once I get you into bed," he said as he pulled her up from the couch by both her hands. Camilla laughed and nodded her head before she paused long enough to turn off the light as Paul led her to the door that led them upstairs to their bedroom. He'd ask her soon, but first he had to think of the perfect way to ask her.

* * *

It was a month after Kim and Jared's wedding and life had returned to normal for all those that had been involved in the ceremony. Paul and Camilla were getting dinner ready for their small family on a beautiful June evening. Camilla was inside while Paul was outside, heating up the grill for the steaks Camilla had brought home from the market that afternoon. Avery was outside with him, running around the backyard playing with Duke when an idea suddenly popped into his head.

"Hey Aves, sweetie, come here," Paul called and Avery turned her head towards him before she quickly raced over to him with Duke hot on her heels. When she raced up the steps of the deck he had put in last summer, she collapsed against his legs and wrapped her tiny arms around his right leg as she looked up at him panting. Duke was doing a little dance behind her as he too looked up at him, and Paul chuckled before he leaned down and scooped Avery up into his arms, ticking her sides and making her giggle.

"Daddy that tickles!" Avery cried before she wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled. Paul grinned before he stopped tickling her and rested his left hand over his right as he held on to her and she started to play with the collar of his v-neck t-shirt.

"Aves, do you think you could help Daddy with something?" he asked and Avery smiled wide at him before she nodded her head quickly, her dark curly pigtails swinging around her head as she did so. "Okay, I need your help to ask Mommy a _very_ important question," he whispered knowing that she would whisper in response.

"What question, Daddy?" Avery whispered with her hazel eyes wide as she leaned her tiny head in and Paul smiled before he quietly started going over the sudden plan with his two year old little girl.

* * *

Camilla was humming quietly to herself as she finished seasoning the steaks and sat the tray down on the counter near the patio door so Paul could grab it with ease before she turned to start the cheese sauce for the macaroni and cheese that would be baking while Paul grilled the steaks. However, she barely took a step towards the stove when Avery came tearing in the sliding door that they had left open, her eyes wide.

"Mommy!" Avery cried loudly practically scaring Camilla to death as she turned around so fast that her sock clad feet almost made her slip on the clean floor below her feet.

"What's wrong?" Camilla asked quickly as she squatted down so she was eye level with her flushed face daughter.

"Mommy, you have to come and see what Daddy found," Avery said as she said as she wrapped her tiny hands around Camilla's right hand and tugged hard.

"What did Daddy find?" Camilla asked and Avery shook her head.

"You have to see!" she said, her smile almost face splittingly big, as she tugged on Camilla's hand. Camilla laughed and nodded.

"Okay, okay," Camilla said as she righted herself, but remained bent over so Avery could keep a hold of her hand as she led Camilla out onto the deck where Duke was sitting and wagging his tail. Camilla looked up and saw Paul kneeling and looking at something in the grass with his back towards the house.

"Come on Mommy!" Avery said before she giggled and raced down the steps of the deck, Duke following after her as she ran over to where Paul was kneeling and came to a stop on his left side. He turned his head and looked at Avery with a smile before Avery giggled and the two of them looked down at whatever Paul was holding while Duke danced around them excited over something. Camilla chuckled and shook her head as she slipped off her socks, tossing them into the house before she made her way across the smooth wood of the deck and then across the grass of the yard as she tucked her hands into the back pockets of her jeans shorts.

"All right, what is so amazing that-," Camilla started to say as she walked around Paul and Avery only to stop when she saw just what it was that Paul was holding in his hands. "Holy hell," Camilla breathed as she looked at the modest diamond ring on a white gold band resting inside a black velvet box. Camilla's eyes left the ring and went to Paul's face. Tears lined her eyes while Avery giggled from where she stood beside Paul her tiny hand on his shoulder and smiling at her mom.

"Mommy said a bad word," Avery whispered loudly in Paul's ear, making him chuckle before he kindly shushed her and focused his eyes on Camilla.

"Camilla, will you marry me?" Paul asked lowly, his smile never leaving his face as he looked up at her. Her tear filled green eyes held his brown and Camilla found that she had no voice as she looked down at him. She had known for two years now that this moment was on the horizon, but she certainly hadn't been expecting it then and she had not expected Avery to play a role in the moment.

"Say yes Mommy!" Avery yelled as she clapped her hands, making Duke bark in agreement and Camilla and Paul to laugh as they both looked at the pair before their eyes returned to each other.

"Well?" he asked. Camilla smiled and nodded her head before she threw herself at him, sending him crashing onto the grass as she kissed him hard.

"Yay!" Avery shouted before she joined the pile and broke her parents apart.

They laughed together as they all sat up and Avery snuggled into Camilla's lap and Duke joined in before he lapped at the little girl's face making her giggle once more. Camilla's eyes, however, were on Paul as he smiled at her and pulled the ring from the box. He took hold of her left hand slid the perfectly fitting ring onto her left ring finger before he squeezed her hand in his.

"Do we get to have a big party again Daddy?" Avery asked when Duke finished licking her face. She wiped at her face with her hands as she looked at Paul and Paul chuckled as he looked at her and then at Camilla who was smiling as she wiped at her eyes.

"Yeah, Aves, we are most definitely going to have a big party again."


	20. Epilogue

PLEASE READ: Thank you all so much for your reviews for the last chapter. I'm sorry I didn't respond to everyone directly, but I promise to respond to your review(s) for this final chapter of 'Pretending.' I've decided that I think I'm going to post the sequel to 'Pretending' involving Avery and Seth as well as a little Quil and Claire. I have yet to write the first chapter or finish my outline for it, but I will say that I don't think it will be a very long story, maybe five or six chapters at the most. The first chapter will probably be up within the week since I'm really not that busy this week, so, keep an eye out for it if you're interested. THANK YOU all so much for reading, reviewing, as well as your constructive critisim and praises. It really does mean the world to me. I hope you all enjoy this final chapter, and please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Twilight.

* * *

**Epilogue**

"Dad you're being ridiculous!" seventeen year old Avery said as she put her hands on her hips and glared at Paul who was trying to fix himself a sandwich. Camilla was out with their two other children, thirteen year old Ryan and eleven year old Alyssa, leaving him with Avery who was set on making his Saturday afternoon miserable as she stood there ready to leave for her date.

"I'm not being ridiculous," Paul said with a heavy sigh as he lifted his head and settled his brown eyes with Avery's hazel. "If you're going out with Seth, and _only_ Seth, you're not wearing that." His eyes flickered over the haltered top cream and pale green sundress that exposed far too much of his daughter's skin and since it fell a little above her knees and showed off too much of her legs as far as he was concerned. He didn't care that it was an unusually warm June day and was almost eighty degrees outside, he wanted her in jeans and a sweater if she was going to leave the house.

Like he had feared, Avery had grown up to be a very beautiful young woman. She looked a lot like her mother only her hair was a lighter shade of brown and far curly than Camilla's and her eyes had changed as she grew older changing from the dark murky hazel they had once been and now they were more like a greenish blue. She was a few inches taller than Camilla at five feet seven inches and Paul was certain that if it wasn't for Seth, he would have taken a permanent perch on their porch with a shot gun to ward off the boys that would have been lining up to date Avery.

The few times that Paul had shifted over the last year with Seth, he knew that Seth no longer thought of Avery as a little sister or friend. Paul had even attacked Seth and gone for the younger man's throat the first time he caught a glimpse of one thought in particular that Seth should _not _have had about Avery last summer. He shouldn't have had that thought even if Paul wasn't in his head because Avery had been sixteen at the time; but he knew that it had been inevitable.

Even though Paul wanted to kill Seth, he knew Seth couldn't help it because he had gone through it with Camilla. Paul wasn't stupid and he knew that Avery's relationship with Seth had already changed. He didn't know just how much it had changed yet but that afternoon they were taking the next step and going on their first official solo date, and Paul was not happy about it.

"Dad, seriously, I'm completely covered and it's not like he hasn't seen me in less," Avery said after she ran her fingers through her shoulder blade length hair.

"What?" Paul roared as he nearly cut through the granite counter top as he cut his sandwich in half. Avery rolled her eyes and laughed at her father's reaction to her words before she shook her head.

"My bathing suit, Dad," she said slowly. "Seth has seen in my bathing suit, which leaves much less to the imagination than my favorite sundress." Paul sighed heavily as he put down the knife and braced his hands on the counter as he looked down at his sandwich. "Dad, you know that this is our first date, right?" Avery asked and Paul took a deep breath before he lifted his head and looked at Avery. "I know with the whole imprinting thing and everything else that our relationship is about as far from normal as you can possibly get, but you don't have to worry. I'm still getting used to the idea of seeing Seth as more than a big brother, so, he'll be lucky to get a kiss at the end of the day." Paul couldn't help but grin when he saw the honesty in her eyes and relief washed over him.

"Good," he said just as a knock sounded on the front door. It was just before one o'clock and both of them knew who was at the door. Avery smiled at her father while Paul straightened up as she walked around the kitchen island and hugged him, kissing his cheek as she pulled away.

"By Dad," she said as she grabbed her purse from the dining table and practically danced out of the kitchen, not giving Paul time to even respond. He listened to Avery greet Seth before the front door closed as she left with him, and Paul ran a calloused hand down his face with a yet another sigh. He had a feeling it was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

"Babe, quit looking at the clock and watch the movie," Camilla whispered, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips as she sat with Paul on the sofa watching a movie on TV. Alyssa was lying on a blanket with her arms wrapped around her pillow in the middle of the floor as she watched the movie and Ryan was in his bedroom playing his video game because he thought himself too cool for family movie night.

"I'm not looking at the clock," Paul said softly as he tore his eyes away from the clock on the wall and glanced at her before he returned his eyes to the TV. Camilla chuckled softly before she cuddled close to her husband and kissed his cheek.

"It's only seven-thirty and her curfew's eleven. Seth will have her back before then," she whispered and Paul sighed heavily before he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"How are you handling this so well?" Paul asked, his voice still in a whisper, as he turned his eyes to Camilla. "If anything, you should be more on edge than me."

"Avery and I had a little talk yesterday and, well, to her Seth is still her best friend and she's having a hard time seeing him as anything more than that right now. I believe it'll take a few dates and Avery seeing a different, more affectionate, side of Seth before she sees him as anything else."

"Yeah, you're probably right," he said softly.

"Plus, I don't really think that their first date has been or will be anything like ours was," Camilla said gently as she looked up at him and rested her left hand on his solid chest, the diamond ring and wedding band catching the soft light from the family friendly movie playing on the television.

"It sure as hell better not because the active pack will be down one less member," Paul said, making Camilla laugh quietly.

"Just relax and watch the movie. You're going to drive yourself crazy if you don't." Camilla kissed his cheek once more and rested her head on her shoulder/chest and turned her attention back to the TV. Paul sighed once again before he ran his hand up and down Camilla's arm and kissed the crown of her head. With another glance at the clock he pursed his lips before he turned his eyes to the TV.

* * *

Their house had expanded over the years, Paul and the guys adding space as their family grew and Paul had even installed a half-bath in their bedroom upstairs. Camilla was standing in that bathroom looking at her reflection in the mirror as her hair was pulled back into a messy bun on the back of her head. She thought she looked good for her age, but three children, breastfeeding all three, and gravity in general had taken a small toll on her body.

Her breasts sagged more than she would have liked and the faint laugh lines around her eyes and lips were freaking her out a little bit, especially since she was only thirty-seven. Plus, her butt didn't exactly have the same lift it used to have. Paul looked just as good as he had the first day she met him, and Camilla couldn't help but wonder if he really found her as attractive as he used to.

She knew he loved her of course, there was no doubt about that, but part of her worried that he didn't find her as physically appealing as he once had. It didn't help in the least that Embry's imprint, a young woman named Tara who he had met in Tacoma a few months ago, was twenty-four and looked like a supermodel. She had moved in with Embry a few weeks ago, and even though she was very sweet and fit in well with everyone, she wasn't exactly Kim, Emily, or Camilla's favorite person. The three women knew they had nothing to worry about, but Tara knew she was beautiful and liked showing off as much skin as the weather and/or event would allow.

It also didn't help that after Camilla's shopping excursion with the younger woman the other day in Port Angeles, Camilla had developed a slight inferiority complex she was doing her best to deal with. Camilla had done her best to not let her sudden insecurity show, and Avery and Seth's impending date had helped in keeping Paul distracted, so, he hadn't realized she was a bit off her game. She wanted to just come out and ask him, knowing he would give her an honest answer, but part of her was scared of just what his answer would be.

It was then that she heard Paul coming up the stairs to their room after he closed the door and she took a deep breath before she looked away from the mirror and walked into their bedroom, turning the light off behind her as she went. She watched him sigh as he came into view and turned his neck, the popping sound echoing into the room and making her wince slightly as she padded over to their bed that she had already turned down.

"What took you so long?" she asked as she ran her hand over the top of her head and drew her legs close to her body.

"Seth and I had a little talk out on the porch," Paul said and Camilla laughed lightly. "Safe to say that Avery wasn't lying when she said nothing happened."

"You really didn't have to question him, you know," she said and Paul shrugged as he tugged off his socks.

"Maybe, but it made me feel better," he said and she laughed softly once more.

"Come to bed," she said as she patted the bed beside her. He sighed and nodded his head before he pulled his t-shirt from his body and tossed it into the hamper without looking, just like he had done his socks.

Camilla sighed quietly as his still sculpted body came into view. He may have stopped phasing regularly so he could age along side her, but his body remained absolutely beautiful. Despite her feeling less than sexy at that moment, she crawled towards the foot of the bed where he stood unfastening his belt. When Paul saw her move towards him, her green eyes shining as she looked at him his hands froze. His eyebrows rose as Camilla's hands rested on the wood footboard of their bed as she righted herself so she was sitting on her knees in front of him at the foot of the bed. She raised her right hand and with her index finger motioned him closer.

Paul grinned as he closed the small distance between where he stood and the bed before he came to stop directly in front of his wife. Like always, Paul's muscles tensed under her touch as she slid her hands up his stomach and across his chest before she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and looked at him. Their bed was high enough that she was nearly eyelevel with him and he stepped closer to the bed before he reached out and placed his hands on her waist.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked him softly and he bit back his sarcastic remark that she just did and nodded his head when he saw the uncertainty in her eyes.

"Of course," he said, and Camilla knew it was then or never, so, she bit the bullet.

"Do you . . . do you still find me attractive?" she asked and Paul laughed at the pure ridiculousness of the unexpected question. He couldn't believe she even thought to ask it, however, his laughter died when he felt Camilla start to pull away from him.

"Oh no you don't," he said as he suddenly lifted her from the bed, hoisting her body with ease over the footboard. The next thing Camilla knew she was wrapped around Paul, her legs around his waist and her arms securely around his shoulders while his hands were on her backside. Their gazes locked for a second before Paul kissed her hard. Camilla gasped against his mouth and allowed his tongue to snake into her mouth.

On their own, Camilla's hands moved to Paul's hair, lacing in the short strands as he kissed her heatedly. Paul walked around the bed, following a familiar and well known path, before he crawled up onto the bed. He settled their on his knees for a second as they kissed before he slowly lowered Camilla onto the bed, his body covering hers as he laid her back against their pillows and her arms and legs remained wrapped around him. He slowly drew his lips back from hers before he kissed along her jaw, listening to her pant as she did her best to catch her breath. Smiling to himself, he raised his head and looked down at her, his hands on either side of her upper waist and holding his weight up off of her.

"I know I've been a little preoccupied with this whole Avery and Seth going on a date thing that had been building up for the last week, but where in the hell did you even get the idea to ask that question?" he asked. As he spoke, he made a point to press his groin against the apex of her legs so she would clearly know, even though his jeans, the effect a simple kiss from her still had on him.

"I don't know," she said through a gasp at the feel of the roughness of the denim and Paul's hardness against her center, which was only covered by her underwear and thin cotton shorts and allowed her to fully feel him against her. "I guess . . .," she said softly once she gathered her wits and licked her slightly swollen lips as she slid her hands down his shoulders to rest on his chest. "I guess I've just been feeling a little self-conscious lately," she admitted.

"Baby," Paul said softy as he shifted his weight to his right hand and brought his left hand to her face, his white gold wedding band contrasting against his russet skin in the beautiful way that Camilla's skin did. "You have nothing to be self-conscious about. You're as beautiful today as the day we met."

"The day we met I was eight and a half months pregnant and about the size of a small car," she said dryly and Paul chuckled before he leaned down and caught her lips in a chaste kiss.

"You were beautiful then and you're even more beautiful now," he said softly as he pressed his forehead to hers, "and I love you more and more each day. Plus, I still think you're the sexiest woman I have ever known. You never have to doubt that."

"It's kind of hard not to sometimes," she said with her eyes closed, which she opened when Paul lifted his forehead from hers.

"How's that?" he asked and she sighed softly and gave him a pointed look; which made a slow smile spread across his lips.

"It just is," she said answering his question and Paul chuckled. He knew what had his wife suddenly questioning herself, and she really had nothing to worry about.

"Let me guess: Tara?" he asked and Camilla felt her cheeks heat as she nodded slightly, Paul's thumb rubbing along her cheek. "Baby, Tara is Embry's thing, not mine; and while she's nice her laugh is as annoying as hell and her voice . . . too high for my liking," he said with a fake disgusted shiver that made Camilla laugh. "You're it for me, Camilla, and you've known that for a long time now."

"I know," Camilla said, her smile returning and lighting up her eyes as she looked up at him. Camilla felt silly for doubting herself for the last few days because it seemed that Paul's reassuring words were all that she needed to hear to put her fears to ease.

"Good," he said. "Now, how about you help a guy out, hmm?" he asked as he glanced down in between them, a teasing smile on his lips as he looked back up at her face. Camilla laughed as she slid her hands down further and took hold of the button of his jeans, undid it, and slid her right hand into his jeans, taking hold of him in her hand.

"Are you going to return the favor?" she asked in a whisper as she tugged gently and he growled lowly before he pressed his forehead to hers, his left hand returning to the bed beside her as he held up his weight.

"Don't I always?" he asked and she grinned as she tugged on him slightly and opened her mouth to reply. However, before any words could leave her mouth, Paul caught her lips in a kiss. It didn't take long for the pair to loose themselves in each other, just like they had a million times before, and reaffirmed the love they declared for each other seventeen years earlier.

The End


End file.
